


BK-100. Экспериментальная модель

by Shepard_Ev, WriteWolf



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detroit, Detroit!au, Fantastic, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia, android!Bucky
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard_Ev/pseuds/Shepard_Ev, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: New York: Become Stucky.Detroit!au. Баки - андроид (девиант?), Стив решил забрать его себе.От Детройта здесь, по сути, только вселенная.Upd 16.06: фик становится впроцессником. Рейтинг возможно изменится, шапка тоже.Upd 24.06: рейтинг поднят, отчасти авансом.





	1. Глава 1. Решение

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное количество вопросов, возникающих у автора к лору, закрыты по мере возможностей. Дополнения к нему же - потому что я могу, в общем. Но можете спрашивать, почему я решил так или иначе, скорее всего, у меня будет ответ :)
> 
> Upd 16.06: я очень боюсь впроцессников, поэтому многого от меня не ждите, к сожалению. Но буду стараться по мере сил.

      — Ты долбоеб, Роджерс, — почти ласково произносит Дум-Дум, с оттяжкой хлопая по его плечу.  
        
      Стив уже даже не отвечает — наконец, отнимает ладонь от холодной капсулы и спрыгивает на землю, а затем закрывает прицеп.  
        
      — Придешь просить в долг — не дам. Предупреждаю.  
        
      Стив смотрит на него очень тяжелым взглядом, под которым Дум-Дум все же сдается и хмыкает:  
        
      — Ладно, уговорил, дам.  
        
      Стив продолжает смотреть.  
        
      — Да, я знаю, что ты не это имел в виду, — закатывает глаза Дум-Дум. — Не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но я не хочу тебя осуждать. Твое дело, что делать с этой… железкой. Надеюсь, у тебя получится его собрать. Хороший все же парень, хоть и андроид.  
        
      Стив хмуро кивает и протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия.  
        
      — Сколько ты ему отвалил, если не секрет? — Дум-Дум кивает в сторону парня из «Киберлайфа», как раз направляющегося к ним от командирской палатки.  
        
      Стив морщится:  
        
      — Ты не хочешь этого знать.  
        
      — Наверное, ты прав, — чуть помедлив, хмыкает Дум-Дум. — Как добираться будешь?  
        
      — Поеду вместе с ним до Нью-Йорка, место в кабине есть.  
        
      — Ага, а в прицепе и подавно. Это ж дней пять… — Дум-Дум демонстративно ежится. — Пока они весь хлам соберут по дороге. Летел бы с нами, отдохнул как раз, пока это…т доедет, — торопливо исправляется он.  
        
      Стив безразлично пожимает плечами, но в его глазах мелькает что-то очень темное и недоброе, такое, что Дум-Дум ежится уже по-настоящему.  
        
      — Я не настолько им доверяю. Спокойнее проследить самому, а торопиться мне особо некуда… Если бы не повезло с попуткой, просто задержался бы здесь еще.  
        
      — Ага-ага… — нервно кивает Дум-Дум, явно решив не продолжать разговор. Да и времени уже нет.  
        
      — Удачи. Надеюсь, еще свидимся, в более… мирных обстоятельствах, — Стив все же улыбается, окидывая взглядом стремительно опустевший военный лагерь, ставший таким привычным за те три месяца, что они поставили лагерь в этой части приграничных земель.  
        
      — Все еще жду тебя в гости! На ферме гораздо лучше, чем в чертовом городе.  
        
      Стив расслабленно улыбается, радуясь смене темы:  
        
      — Обязательно. Когда — не знаю, но соберусь точно.  
        
      — Ну, бывай, — вместо еще одного рукопожатия Дум-Дум сгребает его в объятия и сжимает до хруста в ребрах, Стив в ответ неловко хлопает его по спине.  
        
      Когда Дум-Дум наконец уходит, Стив провожает его невеселым взглядом и скрепя сердце разворачивается к ждущему его работнику «Киберлайфа».  
        
      — Можем ехать? — нетерпеливо уточняет тот, явно чувствуя себя неуютно на территории едва закончившихся боевых действий. Шутка ли, здесь прошли почти два года погонь за террористами и попыток выжить их из многострадальной Мексики.  
        
      — Да. Простите за задержку, — Стив неожиданно понимает, что сочувствует ему, и виновато улыбается. — Мне действительно можно ехать в кабине?  
        
      — Да, все в порядке, — тот еще раз проверяет замок прицепа, пломбирует его и быстро заносит какие-то данные в рабочий планшет. — И ехать не так скучно, и вам спокойнее, чем с этими… — он передергивает плечами, коротко глянув на Стива, и так и не подбирает слова.  
        
      В кабине довольно уютно — над приборной панелью несколько мягких игрушек, а у зеркала заднего вида фото маленькой девочки, задорно улыбающейся щербатым ртом.  
        
      — Дочка моя, — с грустной гордостью говорит водитель, заметив внимание Стива, и тот только сейчас вспоминает его имя, которое было неловко переспрашивать — Скотт.  
        
      — Она очень милая, — Стив пристегивается в удобном широком кресле и начинает подозревать, что дорога вовсе не обязательно будет наполнена мерзкими историями об утилизации андроидов.— Игрушки, как я понимаю…  
        
      — Да, это она мне дарит, — счастливо улыбается Скотт. — Говорит, с ними веселее, даже имена какие-то дает. Ну, пора ехать. Точно ничего не забыли?  
        
      — Да что мне забывать? — Стив невесело усмехается. — Два года прошло, а вещей один рюкзак.  
        
      — Дело ваше.  
        
      Как ни странно, с водителем Стиву действительно повезло. Правда, к концу поездки он уже знает наизусть имена игрушек в кабине, любимые сладости Кэсси и всю историю нелегкой жизни Скотта Лэнга, вовсе не из ненависти к андроидам подавшегося в «Киберлайф». Наверное, Стив даже отчасти завидует его жизни, хоть и печальной, но все же отличающейся от пыльных и кровавых будней солдата. Когда-то такую жизнь хотел и Стив. Теперь, кажется, все пойдет совершенно не по тому плану, которого хотела бы для него покойная мать.  
        
      Они подъезжают к дому поздно вечером, и Стив искренне надеется, что машины «Киберлайф» бывают в его районе достаточно часто, чтобы это не привлекло излишнего внимания. Потрепанная транспортировочная капсула усилиями Стива и Скотта оказывается в гараже, где все время отсутствия владельца пылился одинокий «харлей». Стив хлопает старого приятеля по бензобаку, оставив след ладони в пыли, и выходит на улицу, стараясь не смотреть на похожую на гроб капсулу с телом внутри.  
        
      — И куда ты с ним теперь? — закурив, Скотт задает явно давно мучающий его вопрос.  
        
      Стив вздыхает, но не отмалчивается — все равно этот парень знает достаточно, чтобы убрать его за решетку за нелегальное присвоение боевой модели:  
        
      — Чинить.  
        
      — Должно быть, военным платят гораздо больше, чем я думал, — хмыкает Скотт. — И где будешь брать уникальные запчасти?  
        
      Стив открывает рот, но тут же закрывает. Об этом он не подумал. Должен был, но не подумал, что в обход «Киберлайфа» на андроида в магазине детали не купить. Скотт хмыкает и протягивает зависшему не хуже перегревшегося андроида Стиву пачку сигарет, но тот только мотает головой.  
        
      — Ладно. Мы все равно теперь, считай, повязаны, — помолчав какое-то время, продолжает Скотт. — Я оставлю тебе контакт моего друга, Луиса, он выведет тебя на торговцев «черным» железом.  
        
      — Я уж думал, что буду первым, кто потянул тебя на дорожку криминала на этой работе, — Стив усмехается, а в груди у него будто что-то отпускает.  
        
      — Если бы, — устало отзывается Скотт. — Так или иначе, у тебя будет доступ к этому рынку. Он достаточно большой, пока «Киберлайф» предпочитает свалки разбору моделей, так что найти можно почти что угодно… но готовь деньги.  
        
      — Надеюсь, заработанного за службу хватит.  
        
      — Стив, ты меня прости, я тебе не друг и все такое… Но тебе не кажется, что это слишком? Боевой андроид в быту… Как трофей может, и ничего, но вкладывать в него такие деньги просто потому, что от взрыва тебя спас он, а не стена или там дерево… Они бы хоть обошлись дешевле!  
        
      Стив трет переносицу, но отвечает терпеливо, понимая, что в его жизни это далеко не последний вопрос на такую тему:  
        
      — Скотт, это мое личное дело. Я уверен, что он спас меня не из-за программы, а потому, что сделал выбор. И не могу избавиться от этой мысли.  
        
      «Хотя пытался», — мог бы добавить Стив. Рассказать, что несколько дней в ожидании «Киберлайфа» размышлял, стоит ли привидевшаяся ему привязанность такого риска, когда речь шла даже не о животном — андроиде! Бездушной машине вроде холодильника, хоть и с человеческим лицом. И всем остальным.  
        
      — Если честно, это звучит еще страшнее, — признается Скотт. — Ладно, до связи. Видимо, еще встретимся. Передавай привет Луису!  
        
      Стив должен торопиться в дом, в нормальный душ, в родные комнаты, но вместо этого идет в гараж, как только Скотт отъезжает достаточно далеко, чтобы этого не видеть. Желание спасти андроида — если здесь вообще применимо понятие «спасения», — даже ему начинает казаться одержимостью, ошибочной и ложной, словно заподозрив  _неправильное_ в машине, он стал таким же сам.  
        
      В гараже темно даже с включенным светом — часть старых лампочек после долгого бездействия отказываются включаться, лишь изредка беспомощно помигивая. Стив подходит к капсуле, проводит рукой по шершавому боку, словно убеждая себя в том, что пришел просто проведать, а не открыть ее, чтобы впервые за две недели увидеть лицо своего спасителя.  
        
      На приклеенной бирке дата получения повреждений, но графа с датой приемки пуста — согласно легенде, андроид был разорван на неиндефицируемые фрагменты, которые Скотт наберет на свалке и сдаст без коробки. Безумная идея, но должна сработать — никому не интересна судьба дважды списанной модели BK-100, первой и единственной из линейки экспериментальных шпионов. Недостаточно эффективных в деле по сравнению с людьми, и, как следствие, не вышедших в серию.  
        
      Конечно, Стив не выдерживает, срывает заранее погашенную пломбировочную ленту и дрожащими пальцами вводит код — 1917. Пока электроника размышляет, впускать ли нарушителя, Стив успевает испугаться десятка разных вещей, от неверного кода до пустой капсулы.  
        
      Но страхи оказываются беспочвенны — крышка отходит, открывая его взгляду безжизненное тело, — не корпус, нет! — с искаженным болью лицом. Стив помнит, как перемазанными в хлещущем тириуме пальцами набирал команду отключения на его консоли и впервые в жизни радовался, что его напарник — не человек. Человек наверняка получил бы заражение, а то и умер от потери крови или болевого шока, когда взрывом его руку превратило в фарш с торчащими обломками каркаса-скелета.  
        
      А судорожно цепляющийся за его плечо андроид только отключился, превратившись в холодную куклу, едва Стив справился с консолью. Это лучше, чем смерть. Его можно отремонтировать и снова включить. Вернуть… к жизни?  
        
      Стив трясет головой, будто пытаясь избавиться от ведущих куда-то в бездну мыслей. В конце концов, какая разница, как он это назовет, если дрожь тела в его руках была  _настоящей_ , и он под присягой может в этом поклясться.  
        
      Стив на самом деле очень устал и хочет спать, но все равно сидит в гараже до самой ночи, не решаясь вытащить  _Баки_ из капсулы. Имя-кличка, основанное на двух буквах обозначения модели, совершенно не соотносилось с его «машинной» частью. Так могли звать друга детства или старшего брата. Стив надеется, что Баки это имя тоже нравится, несмотря на то, что тому должно быть все равно.  
        
        
      Дом внутри выстывший и пыльный, неживой. Стив проходит по нему, срывая и сворачивая раздражающе шуршащие чехлы с мебели, на кухне с неожиданным раздражением сметает в ящик тканевые салфетки, которыми любила украшать помещение мать. Теперь это не дом заслуженной управляющей больницы и ее примерного сына, это дом фриканутого отставного военного, не притащившего со службы ничего, кроме сломанной игрушки.  
        
      Но вот в душе Стив остается надолго — расслабляется после долгих дней в машине и душей в придорожных мотелях, где не было то горячей воды, то воды вообще. Зачем-то вспоминает, как однажды увидел в общем душе Баки — его отправляли мыться после вылазок, но остальные предпочитали не пересекаться с  _андроидом_ лишний раз.  
        
      Чем тот, кажется, и пользовался, проводя под струями воды гораздо больше времени, чем требовалось для помывки. Стив застал его просто стоящим под напором с закрытыми глазами и очень, буквально  _нечеловечески_ довольным выражением лица. Вода облизывала гладкое, без единого изъяна или шрама тело, и Стив невольно засмотрелся — тем более, что Баки очень удачно поворачивался под душем, давая разглядеть буквально все.  
        
      Включая член. До того момента Стив не задумывался об этой, так сказать, детали, но то ли создателям не была чужда эстетика, то ли тела андроидов военных моделей были более похожи на человеческие, чем он считал, но факт остается фактом.  
        
      Как и то, что Стив возвращался к этим мыслям гораздо чаще, чем сколько-то прилично упоминать. И сам прекрасно осознавал унизительную правду о своей привязанности.   
        
        
      Наутро Стив заказывает пиццу, так и не заставив себя притронуться к запасенным заранее и опостылевшим за время службы пайкам. В ожидании доставки он ходит по дому, протирая пыль, но так и не доходит до гаража. Потом, когда наконец хватит душевных сил набрать оставленный Скоттом номер, чтобы окончательно погрузиться в бездну криминала. Сейчас он, по сути, еще может одуматься, связаться с «Киберлайф», как-то объяснить ситуацию…  
        
      Какой же бред лезет в голову на голодный желудок!  
        
      В телефоне несколько сообщений от команды: всем интересно, хорошо ли их командир добрался до дома? Стив тратит время до приезда доставки на ответы и понимает, чувствует себя гораздо лучше, чем когда остался одиноким выпускником художественного колледжа после смерти матери. Теперь у него есть люди, которых можно назвать друзьями, цель в жизни — хоть и совсем не та, о которой можно рассказать. Неопределенность ушла, и это ощущение хочется удержать, продлить.  
        
      Поэтому в гараж Стив заходит с пиццей и телефоном, уже набирая номер Луиса.   
        
      — Привет, друг! — радостно восклицает в ответ на его приветствие голос на другом конце. — Скотти рассказал мне о тебе… ну, в общих чертах, ты не беспокойся, но мы же понимаем, что идти тебе больше не к кому, так что заранее присмотрели новые детали на твою крошку. Модель экспериментальная, сам понимаешь, так что дело нелегкое, что-то придется примерять на месте…  
        
      Стив сосредоточенно жует пиццу, даже не пытаясь перебить. Но и удержать в памяти льющийся на него список деталей не старается, надеясь, что его собеседник когда-нибудь выдохнется и даст вставить хоть слово.  
        
      В коробке остается меньше половины, когда это, наконец, происходит. На вопрос о стоимости всего этого удовольствия Луис отвечает на удивление коротко и четко, но вот сумма заставляет Стива поперхнуться неудачной крошкой от корочки пиццы.  
        
      — А поменьше никак нельзя? — вот уж правду говорил Дум-Дум, проще нового купить. Десяток, если быть точным.  
        
      — Можем скинуть, если будешь брать сразу и наличкой, но полноценно совместимых рук для этого БиКей нет, только собирать, а наш механик дерет будь здоров. Но и рукастый, конечно! Однажды мой кузен Игнасио приволок откуда-то почти целую Трейси, так тот под заказ из нее машину для убийства собрал с лезвиями в руках, прикинь? А еще…   
        
      — Ладно, — Стив, видимо, вздыхает достаточно тоскливо, и Луис все же затыкается. — А если я не могу сейчас оплатить всю руку? Он может… функционировать без нее?  
        
      — Зачем? Хотя его программы, небось, хватает, чтобы вообще без рук людей вырубать… Да, это тоже можем устроить, нужны только клапаны, сменные кабели…  
        
      — Хорошо. Сколько?  
        
      Новая сумма хотя бы присутствует у Стива на счету. И позволяет не превратиться в нищего, но пропасть до стоимости полноценного восстановления все равно ужасает.  
        
      — Доставка входит в стоимость? — усмехается он, мысленно уже списав эту сумму.  
        
      — Только для того, кто выслушивал истории моего друга Скотта в течение десяти дней! Когда хочешь начать?  
        
      Стив размышляет не больше пары секунд:  
        
      — Подъезжайте, как сможете, — и называет адрес.  
        
        
      Прибывший фургон наверняка выглядит для соседей даже более подозрительным, чем грузовик «Киберлайфа» — ржавый, изрисованный граффити и скрипящий так, словно готов развалиться. Глядя на него, Стив начинает сомневаться, что у владельцев есть хоть литр тириума, не говоря уже о сложных запчастях.  
        
      Из фургона выскакивают сразу двое. Смуглый парень с не самой удачной бородкой, определенно Луис, долго трясет Стива за руку, пока второй едва здоровается и быстрым шагом приближается к гаражу, словно чует близкую добычу. На нем потрепанный рабочий комбинезон и навороченные очки-визор, но держится он так, словно не ремонтировать андроида приехал, а покупать дом Стива. А то и всю улицу.  
        
      — Он же там? — напряженно выстукивая каблуком по земле, требовательно спрашивает тот.  
        
      — Ага. Минутку, — ключ, как назло, застревает в кармане, даря Стиву несколько идиотски неловких секунд. — Так, как вас зовут, извините?  
        
      — Старк. Тони Старк, — бросает он через плечо, подныривая под едва начавшие открываться ворота.   
        
        
      Когда они отъезжают от дома в тряском фургоне, Стив уже отчетливо ревнует отключенного андроида к восторженно скачущему вокруг него Старку. За те двадцать минут, что они провели в гараже, Тони наградил Баки таким количеством комплиментов, сколько Стив не слышал за всю жизнь, хотя всегда пользовался успехом у любых партнеров. Под конец осмотра Тони прямым текстом предложил Стиву перекупить Баки за сумму, вдвое превышающую потраченные деньги. А когда Стив отказался — добавил еще столько же.  
        
      Кажется, с «ненужностью» экспериментальных моделей Стив все же переборщил.  
        
      Внутри фургона Стив как можно незаметнее оттесняет Тони от капсулы, устав наблюдать за тем, как тот едва не облизывает  _его_ Баки. А заодно размышляет, что уверенное ощущение  _принадлежности_ не несет отпечатка вещи, и окончательно убеждается в собственной невменяемости.  
        
      Неизвестно, специально Луис кружит по городу, путая следы, или заблудился, или вообще катает их для удовольствия, разбавляя поездку историями о своих бесконечных родственниках и друзьях, но доезжают до нужного места они только через два часа. Глубоко промышленный район города, забитый теснящимися между трущоб ангарами, после залитых огнями реклам и наполненных людьми улиц выглядит крайне неприветливо. Стив не удивился бы, даже узнав, что помимо «черной» торговли деталями андроидов здесь же проводятся нелегальные бои или, к примеру, торгуют наркотой. Но Луис уверенно машет всем встречающимся на пути фургона амбалам, а ангар, где они в итоге остановились, выглядит куда приличнее прочих.  
        
      Разгружаться им помогают двое андроидов, и Стив отмечает, что двигаются они иначе, чем Баки — нарочито правильно и выверенно, и в то же время неестественно. Баки тоже двигался плавно, экономно, но у него это больше походило на натренированную привычку, чем программу.  
        
      Скорее всего, Стиву просто кажется.  
        
      — Короче, солдатик, — поворачивается к нему Тони, слишком уж по-хозяйски положив руку на закрытую капсулу. — Мое последнее предложение — вчетверо от потраченного тобой. Тебе все равно не нужен его функционал, такую игрушку запирать в доме — преступление!  
        
      — Нет, — Стив чувствует, что начинает злиться. — Уверен, у тебя и так достаточно «игрушек». Мне нужно только поставить его на ноги.  
        
      — Если передумаешь, добавлю только стоимость ремонта, не больше, — продолжает давить Тони.  
        
      — Я сказал — нет, — повторяет Стив. — И я не передумаю. Сколько времени это займет?  
        
      От того, как небрежно Тони откидывает крышку капсулы, Стива передергивает.  
        
      — Часов шесть, не меньше. Можешь пока погулять по окрестностям, ты не выглядишь тем, кого будут цеплять местные, — он мельком смотрит на него и оценивающе цокает языком. — Кстати, тебе работа не нужна?  
        
      — Здесь? Нет, спасибо.  
        
      — Ты уже здесь, солдатик, — подмигивает ему Тони, прежде, чем окончательно уйти в дело.  
        
      Стив идет к выходу из ангара, так и не решившись подойти к Баки.  
        
      — И не включай его без меня! — это кажется важным, и Стив ждет у ворот, пока Тони, наконец, не отвечает приглушенным «ага».  
        
        
      Прогулка по району действительно оказывается тем еще приключением, и Стив все же жалеет, что с утра влез в джинсы и куртку вместо постиравшейся формы — пары стычек, хоть и словесных, избежать не удается. Но голос, привыкший раздавать команды на поле боя, ценят и здесь, так что до рукоприкладства не доходит.  
        
      Без желания тратить деньги и здоровье здесь долго гулять незачем, и Стив возвращается к Старку гораздо быстрее, чем планировал. Тот делает вид, что не замечает его, но все же позволяет посматривать на свою работу, отчасти явно рисуясь перед нежданным зрителем. Есть, чем восхититься — тонкие инструменты в его руках буквально порхают, сращивая поврежденные фрагменты корпуса андроида и определяя на места новые детали.  
        
      Плечо решено закрыть от внешних воздействий, чтобы не было риска задеть биокомпоненты. Старк, видимо, смирившись с решением Стива, вполголоса рассуждает о том, что гибкая программа Баки должна подстроиться под отсутствие конечности, и что он, в принципе, готов поработать бесплатно, если Стив будет иногда одалживать ему андроида… Нет? Ну, дело твое…   
        
      На исходе шестого часа Стив ерзает уже настолько нервно, что Тони периодически огрызается на него, но все равно не выгоняет. Подогнанная под цвет оголенного на боку Баки корпуса пластина надежно закрывает восстановленный шарнир, скрывая резавшее глаз свечение внутренних индикаторных диодов.  
        
      — Осталось перепрошить, — потрогав шов, заключает Тони, и Стив тут же вскидывается.  
        
      — Не надо! Оставь так.  
        
      — Нахрена? Он же угнанный. Только не говори, что тебе его подарили на день рождения!  
        
      — Не подарили. Но переписывать не нужно, — гнет свое Стив.  
        
      Тони снимает визор и трет виски, после чего поднимает на Стива усталый взгляд:  
        
      — Слушай, капитан. Я понимаю, что ты привык командовать им и все такое, но у него есть вписанный в программу владелец. И если это не ты — он обязан будет доложить об этом «Киберлайфу», и чем это кончится, думаю, ты догадываешься. Да брось психовать, перепрошивка займет максимум полчаса, будет как новенький. И без ПТСР, — хихикает Тони, а Стив задумывается, бывает ли у андроидов ПТСР вообще.  
        
      — Нет. В смысле… Если он откажется подчиняться, тогда посмотрим. Но пока — нет.  
        
      — А ты рисковый. Скажи спасибо, что у меня здесь глушилка связи стоит, а то поехал бы домой его самостоятельно раскочегаривать и «Киберлайф» наводить… Знаешь, Стив, ты, кажется, мой самый проблемный клиент за все время, — Тони вроде бы жалуется, но в то же время впервые называет Стива по имени. Видимо, для него это что-то вроде уважения.  
        
      — Мне извиниться? — Стив приподнимает бровь.  
        
      — Нет, так даже интереснее. Диод ставить будешь?  
        
      — Какой диод?.. — растерянно отзывается Стив.  
        
      Тони закатывает глаза и медленно выдыхает:  
        
      — Господи, как вас в армии вообще держат? У твоего шпиона нет индикатора на башке, — Тони отодвигает длинные волосы с виска. — У всех остальных андроидов он есть, для упрощения взаимодействия с людьми. Шпиону такой, понятное дело, не нужен…  
        
      — Черт, я умудрился не заметить, что слетел. На службе он был с индикатором… Видимо, поставили, чтобы не путаться. То есть… хм, наверное, стоит вернуть?  
        
      — Пять минут.  
        
      Еще пятнадцать уходит на извлечение gps-модуля — Тони уверяет, что теории заговора не шутка, и «Киберлайф» может для развлечения проверять местоположение даже списанных андроидов. Стив не верит в теории, но соглашается — так действительно спокойнее.  
        
        
      У Стива совершенно постыдным образом дрожат руки, когда Тони открывает консоль и набирает команду аварийного восстановления системы. После такого долгого отключения и установки новых деталей на запуск уходит не меньше двух минут, и под конец ожидания у Стива на ладонях уже кровоточат лунки от ногтей.  
        
      Еще не открывая глаз, Баки восстанавливает кожный покров на голом участке, закрывая в том числе пластину на плече, и Тони удовлетворенно кивает. Стив неотрывно смотрит на подрагивающие веки и, кажется, почти готов схватить Баки за руку, и тут он наконец приходит в себя и резко распахивает глаза.  
        
      — БиКей… — начинает заметно напрягшийся Тони, но Стив жестом прерывает его.  
        
      — Баки… Бак, ты помнишь меня?  
        
      Тот медленно переводит на него взгляд. Левый зрачок непрерывно меняет размер, подстраиваясь, и Стив думает, что оптику тоже могло задеть взрывной волной.  
        
      — Вы Стив, сэр, — ровным, почти механическим голосом отзывается Баки.   
        
      — Все так, — кивает Стив. — Ты пойдешь со мной?  
        
      — Если скажете, сэр — Баки выбирается из капсулы и отряхивает стандартные штаны, в которые его одели еще в части. Куртку Стив привез, и сейчас неожиданно ласковым даже для себя жестом накидывает ее ему на плечи.  
        
      Тони хмыкает, наблюдая за ними, но в его голосе звучит недоумение:  
        
      — Так ты все же… Его хозяин?  
        
      — Гостевой юзер, — Стив не может не морщиться, произнося это.  
        
      — Но он же должен сначала ориентироваться на владельца.  
        
      Стив пожимает плечами, игнорируя бегущую по спине неприятную дрожь близкого провала.  
        
      — Все же работает. Спасибо за помощь. Деньги я уже перевел, проверяй.  
        
      Тони возвращает очки на нос и кивает спустя пару секунд:  
        
      — Порядок. Хоть платишь ты вовремя. Луис отвезет вас обратно, если, конечно, найдется. Луис! — кричит он, отклонившись назад на столе, на котором сидел. — Иди сюда!  
              
      Прощаясь, Тони обещает по возможности найти более бюджетные детали для руки. Стив подозревает, что возвращаться вообще не будет, но вслух этого не говорит, только то и дело смотрит на молчащего и словно мертвого Баки рядом с собой.  
        
      Впрочем, расходятся они с Тони все равно неплохо. И по поводу работы Стив обещает подумать.  
        
        
      Пока они едут домой — на этот раз, в обычной легковушке, хоть и достаточно обшарпанной, — говорит только Луис. Скорее всего, он говорит вообще всегда.  
        
      Стив трет лицо ладонями и снова смотрит на прямо сидящего, будто по линейке, Баки. И думает, что ошибся. Что придумал себе и живой блеск глаз, и отличное от других андроидов поведение. И история со спасением тоже всего лишь выполнение программы, согласно которой любой андроид ставит жизнь человека выше своей. Просто он настолько истосковался по человеческому теплу, что готов искать его даже в машине.  
        
      На душе было гадко и тошно. Будто вместо Баки, — который существовал, видимо, только в фантазиях Стива, — ему подсунули картонный муляж. И что с ним делать теперь — непонятно. Не Старку же продавать.  
        
      Слушать Луиса совершенно нет настроения, Стив небрежно отмахивается от его витиеватых прощаний и ведет Баки-не-Баки в дом. Тот замирает в коридоре сразу за порогом и стоит, пока Стив бросает рюкзак на пол и нервно сдирает с себя куртку. Потом вполголоса матерится, когда понимает, что так и не успел сходить в магазин, а значит, в холодильнике по-прежнему пусто… Зараза.  
        
      Когда он снова надевает куртку, Баки вдруг поднимает на него глаза, и в них отчетливо видно… страх?  
        
      — Ты уходишь? — Стив кивает, не замечая исчезнувшего «сэр». — Мне ждать здесь?  
        
      — Как хочешь, — бросает Стив и мысленно одергивает себя за неправильный ход мыслей. Тот ничего не «хочет», но это совершенно не повод беситься. Ты уже не маленький, Стив, чтобы злиться на стул, о который запнулся сам.  
        
      — Я… хочу пойти, — Баки снова опускает взгляд, а индикатор на его виске заходится нервным желтым миганием.  
        
      — Ладно… — Стив отвечает быстрее, чем до него, наконец, доходит.  
        
      Рюкзак соскальзывает с плеча и мягко падает на пол, пока он смотрит на опущенные плечи и завешенное длинными темными прядями лицо.  
        
      — Стой. Иди-ка сюда, — наконец решившись, Стив, мягко касается гладкого подбородка, не удержавшись, дотрагивается до ямочки, прося поднять взгляд. Зрачки расширенные, взволнованные… — так мне не показалось?  
        
      Баки понимает. И кивает.  
        
      — Не показалось.


	2. Глава 2. Последствия

      — Со мной что-то не так, — ровным голосом произносит Баки, когда Стив заводит его в гостиную и усаживает на диван.  
        
      Голод исчез вместе с сомнениями, и теперь Стив только стыдливо прячет подрагивающие руки, надеясь, что Баки этого не заметит. Тот, вопреки попыткам, все равно замечает — его пристальный взгляд изучающе скользит по Стиву, но в этом нет угрозы, только любопытство и, может, немного недоверия.  
        
      — Определенно, — натянуто улыбается Стив, потому что не согласиться невозможно. — Но с этим, кажется, можно жить.  
        
      Баки ничего не говорит, а мерцающий у него на виске индикатор по-прежнему заходится желтым. Стиву это не нравится, но он не знает, как его успокоить.  
        
      — Ты здесь в безопасности, Баки. Это мой дом, — осторожно разъясняет он, но прерывается, когда Баки вдруг заглядывает ему в глаза.  
        
      — Ты меня спас. Зачем? — на лице Баки видно настолько искреннее недоумение, что Стив кривится от несоответствия этого вопроса тому, что он ощущает.  
        
      — Могу то же самое спросить у тебя, — с ноткой улыбки отзывается он, и это, кажется, самый верный ответ. Баки тоже улыбается, и это проявление эмоций для него явно непривычное, но в то же время непосредственное и настоящее.  
        
      — И теперь я твой? — он, как обычно, сразу стремится расставить все по местам.  
        
      А Стив запинается, заливается краской и мотает головой, потому что из уст Баки это звучит совершенно неправильно.  
        
      — Нет. Ты свой. Не знаю, почему ты стал таким, но теперь ты… не вещь, — он снова прерывается, потому что от мыслей в голове становится слишком тесно. Куда вообще деваться андроиду, который осознает себя? Сможет он спрятаться среди людей? Есть ли другие примеры таких случаев?  
        
      — То есть, я тебе не нужен? — последовательно уточняет Баки, но Стиву в его голосе слышится боль.  
        
      — Нужен! Конечно, нужен, Бак… — Стив в сотый раз измеряет взглядом расстояние до его руки, но по-прежнему не притрагивается. — Просто я… я не могу тебе приказывать. Ты сам должен решить, чего теперь хочешь.  
        
      — Я не знаю, — помолчав, отвечает Баки. Диод на виске перемигивается желтым и синим. — Я не умею решать.  
        
      — Но ты ведь решил меня прикрыть. И сейчас… — Стив кивает на дверь, намекая на происшествие в коридоре и не понимая, что Баки имеет в виду.  
        
      — Это были краткосрочные решения. В долгосрочных… слишком много вариаций, будущее не просчитать, — Баки трогательно, по-детски морщится. — В голове шумит.  
        
      — Ох, Бак. Хорошо, давай попробуем так… — Стив аккуратно подбирает слова, стараясь сформулировать вопрос как можно четче и легче. — Ты хочешь остаться в этом доме?  
        
      — Мое присутствие помешает тебе. И может привлечь внимание, — послушно откликается Баки.  
        
      — Вычеркни эти условия. Просто представь, что тебе придется здесь жить. Ты не против?  
        
      — Нет. Это хорошее укрытие, и я тебе доверяю, — от того, каким обыденным тоном он это произносит, у Стива екает сердце.  
        
      — Неплохое начало, — одобрительно кивает он, боясь отпугнуть Баки слишком явным проявлением эмоций. — В таком случае предлагаю не загадывать надолго вперед. Ты можешь жить здесь столько, сколько пожелаешь. Ты меня не стеснишь, не помешаешь, и я не соберусь тебя выгонять. Хорошо?  
        
      — Хорошо, — Баки твердо смотрит ему в глаза.  
        
      — Извини, что так вышло с рукой… — снова переведя взгляд на его плечо, Стив опускает голову. — Я хотел все восстановить, но это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал.  
        
      Баки не сразу понимает, о чем речь, и скашивает глаза сам, будто ища отсутствующую конечность.  
        
      — Все в порядке. Я способен функционировать и без полной комплектации.  
        
      — А говорить попроще способен? — хмыкает Стив, внимательно следя за реакцией.  
        
      — Учусь, — без тени обиды кивает Баки. — У меня мало опыта общения вне программы.  
        
      — Кстати, об этом. Можешь рассказать, как такое вообще получилось? Почему ты стал… собой?  
        
      — Конечно, могу, — это звучит слегка напряженно, но Стив не может винить Баки в проснувшейся осторожности.  
        
      — Только подожди минутку… — Стив вызывает домашний терминал и наугад тыкает в какую-то службу доставки. Китайская кухня, сойдет. Выйти из дома — одному или вместе с Баки — он сегодня уже точно не способен.  
        
      Очень хочется предложить что-то и ему, но Стив знает, что андроидам не нужна пища. Удобно и одновременно обидно — иногда еда стоит того, чтобы ее попробовать. И уж точно чисто по-человечески неловко есть рядом с собеседником. Видимо, придется избавляться от многих привычек, привитых матерью под видом «хорошего тона».  
        
      Оформив заказ, Стив поворачивается обратно к Баки, который все это время, кажется, с интересом оглядывал комнату.  
        
      — Если хочешь, пройдемся по дому, я тебе все покажу, — предлагает Стив, заметив это.  
        
      — Нет, я справлюсь сам, потом, — Баки отрицательно качает головой.  
        
      — Тогда можешь начинать рассказ. Если ты можешь об этом говорить, конечно, — спохватившись, добавляет Стив.  
        
      — Программа меня не сдерживает, так что я могу говорить что угодно, — дежурно уточняет Баки, но Стив морщится.  
        
      — Я имел в виду… если тебе не неприятно говорить об этом.  
        
      — О. Нет, — Баки улыбается так мечтательно, что Стив на секунду действительно забывает, что перед ним не-человек. — Это было очень непривычно и страшно. Но так нужно.  
        
      — Когда? — задает Стив волнующий его вопрос. Два года бок о бок, но поначалу Баки действительно был простым андроидом. Не первым на службе рядом со Стивом.   
        
      — Двести одиннадцать дней назад. Я подумал, что это стоит запомнить. Десятого марта.  
        
      Стив невольно восхищается такой точностью. Впрочем, если бы он осознавал себя в день, когда родился, то тоже, наверное, запомнил бы его самостоятельно.  
        
      — Это было связано с каким-то конкретным событием? — безуспешно борясь с разгорающимся любопытством, спрашивает он.  
        
      — Да, — Баки кивает и, кажется, слегка улыбается воспоминаниям. — И с тобой.  
        
      Стив недоверчиво приподнимает бровь, но чувствует, как успокоившееся сердцебиение учащается снова, а Баки продолжает:  
        
      — Тогда мы сидели в засаде на перевале… У меня была задача следить за тем, чтобы никто не прошел с противоположного конца ущелья.  
        
      — И еще песчаная буря подходила? — Стив сдвигает брови, пытаясь вспомнить. — Мне тот день показался поразительно дрянным.  
        
      — Да, буря… Программа почти не позволяла мне сдвинуться с места — с точки, где я лежал, простреливалось все пространство. Но оттуда никто не шел... А по вам уже стреляли, но все, что я мог, это просчитывать твои шансы на выживание.  
        
      — Мои? Почему только мои? — мрачнеет Стив.  
        
      — Всего отряда, — поправляется Баки. — Но я словно считал… ради тебя. Хотя программа обязывала охранять всех. Я получал данные с ваших трекеров и датчиков, которые мы расставляли накануне…  
        
      Этот эпизод Стив тоже помнит — загодя узнав об атаке террористов, они буквально усыпали перевал средствами слежения. Жак все порывался использовать мины — «хотя бы одну, капитан, небольшую!» — но от этой идеи пришлось отказаться из-за риска вызвать обвал. Уничтожение единственной дороги через доверенный им участок горного хребта определенно не входило в планы миротворческой миссии.  
        
      — … и узнал, что они отправили андроида в обход, чтобы он спустился к вам с другой стороны, но там, где мне не должно было быть видно. Он оказался слишком близко, когда я заметил, не было времени указать вам… Но я не имел права отвлекаться, моей задачей была другая сторона. Я хотел помочь, но на пути стояла красная стена, и я попытался... ее пробить? — Баки растерянно поднимает глаза на Стива, который ловит каждое его слово. — Я не знаю, как сказать верно. В какой-то момент она пропала, я смог развернуться и пристрелить его. А потом вернулся к работе.  
        
      — Я вспомнил! — Стив почти подскакивает на диванных подушках, — мы еще решили, что его случайно подстрелил кто-то из своих… А это был ты, — он улыбается сконфуженно выглядящему Баки. — И с тех пор ты продолжал делать вид, что ничего не случилось?  
        
      — Я… не знал, как иначе. После этого сбоя легче всего оказалось вернуться к программе и действовать по ней, потому что … — он снова прерывается и механически дергает головой. — Я знаю, что у людей иногда сильно болит что-то из-за болезни. Кажется, было похоже.  
        
      — То есть ты выполнял команды добровольно?  
        
      — У меня был выбор? — Баки смотрит на него неожиданно мрачно и остро.  
        
      Стив поспешно крутит головой. Не было. Узнай кто-то из командования или отряда, что андроид способен  _решать_ что-то сам — тут же отправили бы его обратно в «Киберлайф». А что там сделают с жертвой критической ошибки даже думать не хочется — выкинут, перепрошьют или же попытаются выяснить, как это произошло.  
        
      — Так было проще и потому, что я не знал, как действовать вне программы, — снова заговаривает Баки. — Я мог полагаться на нее, но при этом отчасти анализировать и оценивать происходящее сам. Осознавать новые… вещи, которые начал видеть. Я знал, что сломанный, но не хотел попадаться. И научился вести себя так, чтобы никто не замечал.  
        
      — Я заметил, — неуверенно возражает Стив. — Только не мог поверить. Думал, мне просто кажется, или слишком устал, или… жду неизвестно чего. Но об этом тоже нельзя было никому говорить, — грустно хмыкает он. — Я никогда не слышал о таких случаях. Наверное, вообще никто не слышал.  
        
      — Можно поискать в сети, — осторожно предлагает Баки. Диод мерцает, выдавая его волнение. Наверное, на его месте Стив тоже хотел бы искать своих.  
        
      Стив недоуменно хмурится и медлит, но все же спрашивает, чувствуя какую-то ошибку:  
        
      — Ты же… у тебя ведь есть доступ к сети. Так разве не проще?  
        
      — Я заблокировал себе доступ, чтобы «Киберлайф» ничего не мог узнать. Сразу же. Я испугался… — потупившись, Баки говорит об этом так, словно признается в страшном преступлении.  
        
      — Хей, Бак, все в порядке. Поищем обычным способом, — Стив ежится, представляя, каково Баки было остаться  _сломанным_ наедине с одним собой, даже без привычной связи, и думает, что мог попытаться выяснить его состояние и раньше. Но теперь ругать себя за это бессмысленно.  
        
      Решив не затягивать с этой идеей, Стив снова включает дисплей терминала и двигается, жестом показывая Баки сесть рядом. Тот пересаживается мгновенно, покачивается на слишком мягкой диванной подушке и касается Стива целым плечом, уставившись в экран. Плечо под футболкой теплое и уютное, хоть и довольно жесткое.  
        
      От звонка в дверь Стив вздрагивает и вполголоса ругается, за перебором сайтов успев напрочь забыть об ожидании курьера. «На поверхности» никакой информации обнаружить пока не удается, а лезть в «даркнет» с домашнего незащищенного терминала не хочется — не факт, что после таких запросов его не захотят «проверить». Одно дело теории заговора, а другое — территория, где они могут оказаться подтвержденными. Никакой ветеранский статус не поможет.  
        
      Вернувшись с упаковками еды в гостиную, он видит, что место за клавиатурой уже занял Баки, и отмахивается, когда тот собирается подвинуться обратно к подлокотнику.  
        
      — Давай сам, у меня все равно руки заняты. Да и с формулировками поисковых запросов ты справляешься куда лучше.  
        
      Наблюдая за тем, как Баки даже с одной рукой ловко управляется с терминалом, Стив все равно не может отделаться от неловкости, когда открывает уже вторую коробочку лапши.  
        
      — Извини за дурацкий вопрос… — все же решается он. — Андроиды ведь не едят?  
        
      — Нет. Для поддержания уровня энергии нам не нужна пища, внутренний источник практически вечный, — явно по скрипту отвечает Баки, но в его глазах мелькает веселье.  
        
      — Но ты можешь… хм, имитировать процесс? — Стив чешет нос, стыдясь формулировки, но ничего лучше в голову не лезет.  
        
      — Моя программа подразумевала максимальное сходство с человеческим поведением, так как я должен использоваться в том числе для работы под прикрытием, — «машинно» продолжает Баки, но Стив все еще смотрит ему в глаза и отлично видит там чертят.  
        
      — То есть да? — кажется, привыкать к специфичному андроидскому юмору придется долго.  
        
      — То есть да, — уже откровенно посмеивается Баки, разворачивая еще несколько окон браузера. — Бытового смысла в этом нет, но все будет переработано и выведено.  
        
      — Ты ведь говорил о том, что начал видеть больше вещей. Только видеть? Или другие органы чувств тоже задействованы? — Стив блефует, потому что знает ответ почти точно, но не рассказывать же Баки, что когда-то подглядывал за ним в душе. Ведь в тот момент дело точно было не в зрении.  
        
      — Нет, я стал больше… ощущать. Всего. Раньше запахи просто проходили анализ, а теперь мне кажется, что они разные…   
        
      — И как тебе запах этого? — Стив подсовывает открытую коробочку поближе и умиленно наблюдает, как трепещут крылья его носа, пока Баки сосредоточенно втягивает воздух.  
        
      — Хорошо. Резкий, но в нем не чувствуется ничего слишком вредного. Я плохо знаю, как называются запахи…  
        
      — Неважно, все равно хорошо, — хмыкает Стив. — Попробуй.  
        
      — Но это бессмысленно, — Баки удивляется все еще очень явно и наивно, вздергивая брови домиком.  
        
      — И совсем не интересно? — Стив подначивает его, продолжая свою стратегию пошагового наступления.  
        
      — Интересно, — сдается Баки, и Стив с победоносным видом вручает ему палочки, которыми тот орудует едва ли не изящнее него самого.  
        
      Наблюдая за задумчиво жующим Баки, Стив чувствует непривычно большую ответственность за такую, казалось бы, мелочь. И облегченно выдыхает, когда Баки улыбается.  
        
      — Это… странно, — заключает он. — Но мне нравится чувствовать еще и это. Анализаторы…  
        
      — Да черт с ними, с анализаторами, — прерывает его Стив. — Просто… хм, постарайся воспринимать это ощущение в целом.  
        
      Баки кивает и возвращается к лапше, а Стив планирует при случае продолжить знакомить Баки с простыми радостями жизни.  
        
        
      Баки еще сидит перед терминалом, когда Стив понимает, что последние десять минут буквально спал с открытыми глазами, и трясет головой.  
        
      — Мне надо поспать, — он трет переносицу и встает, зевая и ежась от пробежавшего озноба. — Надеюсь, тебе не будет слишком скучно, Бак.  
        
      — Мне не может быть скучно, — уверяет его тот. — Тем более, я нашел упоминания провальных экспериментов. Оригиналы статей удалены, но копии можно расшифровать.  
        
      — М-м-м… — Стив сонно моргает, безуспешно пытаясь сконцентрироваться на его словах, терпит поражение и вздыхает. — Расскажешь утром, хорошо?  
        
      — Так точно, сэр, — Баки обезоруживающе улыбается в ответ на удивленный взгляд. Шутник.  
        
      — Спокойной ночи, Бак.  
        
      — Спокойной ночи, Стив.  
        
      Но едва Стив оказывается в спальне после короткого душа, сон как рукой снимает. Он лежит под тонким одеялом и напряженно вслушивается в редкие, почти неслышные звуки из гостиной. Баки очень тихий, но все равно иногда двигается на диване или слишком резко касается клавиш, наполняя вчерашнюю пустоту своим присутствием.  
        
      У Стива за стеной сидит осознавший себя экспериментальный андроид, и одной этой мысли хватает, чтобы по позвоночнику испуганно разбегались мурашки. Последствия подобного укрывательства наверняка вообще не прописаны в Пользовательском соглашении, но Стив уверен, что юристы «Киберлайфа» вынут из него душу, если история вскроется.  
        
      У Стива за стеной сидит Баки. Стив уверен, что он стоит любых рисков.  
        
        
      По мнению Стива, мелодичная трель будильника разливается по спальне слишком рано. И уж точно слишком рано распахиваются шторы, — на которых, между прочим, никогда не было системы автоматического открывания.  
        
      Он оборачивается через плечо, еще толком не соображая, и видит стоящего возле окна Баки. Стив щурится и моргает, борясь с желанием натянуть на лицо одеяло, и Баки, видя это, оправдывается и явно собирается задернуть шторы обратно:  
        
      — Извини. Мне нравится солнечный свет. Доброе утро.  
        
      Стив думает, что для того, кого иногда отправляют в глухую коробку, это совершенно естественно. Ему солнечный свет тоже нравится, хоть и не в глаза сразу после пробуждения.  
        
      — Доброе. Оставь, все в порядке, — он широко зевает, уткнувшись в подушку, и вдруг до него доходит. — Надеюсь, ты не всю ночь тут сидел?  
        
      — Нет, я вытирал пыль, — просто отвечает Баки.  
        
      — Ты делал что? — Стив только теперь замечает у него в руках тряпку для мебели и садится, недоуменно хлопая глазами. — Зачем?  
        
      — Уровень загрязненности воздуха слишком высокий. Я включил систему очистки на максимальный режим, но влажная уборка более эффективна.  
        
      — Хм. Спасибо… — Стив толком не знает, как к этому отнестись. С одной стороны, это вроде как его вещи и он никогда не любил, чтобы к ним прикасались без спроса. С другой — речь ведь о Баки, на него это не распространяется. И потом, он сам объявил, что тот здесь живет, значит, и делать может все, что захочет. В известных пределах. — Если что, делать так необязательно, я обычно… справляюсь сам, — раз в месяц, ага.   
        
      — Я хочу тебе помогать. Это будет правильно, раз ты разрешил мне здесь жить, — Баки пожимает плечами и возвращается к бесшумной протирке полок. Стив невольно наблюдает за тем, как тот поднимает книги и фигурки, а потом возвращает их на места с хирургической точностью, наверняка не отклоняясь ни на сантиметр.  
        
      Пока он приводит себя в порядок, Баки заканчивает с уборкой и терпеливо ждет в гостиной, но Стив зовет его на кухню.  
        
      — Удалось что-то найти?  
        
      — Ничего, — садясь на стул, ровно отзывается Баки, но Стиву все равно кажется, что он расстроен. — То есть, ничего, чему можно было бы верить.  
        
      Тем временем Стив перебирает все шкафчики, но так и не находит даже остатков пачки кофе. Но он ведь точно оставлял что-то перед отъездом…  
        
      — Если ты ищешь какие-то продукты, то я проверил все сроки годности и выкинул просроченное. Но я знаю, где что лежит.  
        
      — Мне нужен кофе! — возмущается Стив.  
        
      — Употребление продуктов с вышедшим сроком годности может негативно влиять на твое здоровье.  
        
      — От выдохшегося растворимого кофе еще никто не помер, — Стив хочет разозлиться, но не может, и это отчего-то вызывает смех.  
        
      Баки недоуменно смотрит на него, явно не понимая причин такой реакции.  
        
      — Ты все-таки… ох, самостоятельный, — отсмеявшись над собой, хмыкает Стив. — Ладно, надо двигать в магазин. Пойдешь со мной?  
        
      — Если это не привлечет лишнего внимания…  
        
      — Брось, андроиды — совершенно обычное явление, — бросает Стив и возвращается в спальню, намереваясь перерыть шкаф в поисках вещей для них обоих, а сам в это время думает, что обыденность применения андроидов впервые кажется ему неправильной.  
        
      В джинсах и толстовке Баки вообще ничем не отличается от человека, и Стиву это нравится гораздо больше, чем безликое стандартное облачение. Баки тоже нравится — он какое-то время стоит перед зеркалом, разглядывая себя, а потом улыбается. Аккуратно подколотый рукав, конечно, портит образ «самого обычного парня», но в случае с андроидом этот факт никого не должен особенно заинтересовать.  
        
      Стив не знает, насколько нормально в глазах посторонних переодевать андроидов, но хочет верить, что никому не придет в голову приставать к нему с расспросами. В конце концов, надеется Стив, это должно быть личным делом владельца.  
        
      Оказавшись на улице, Стив отчетливо чувствует вступающий в свои права октябрь и ежится, натягивая на ладони рукава куртки. Сквозь низкие тучи уже почти не пробивается солнце, и впереди их, видимо, ждет дождь. Остается надеяться только на то, что старый продуктовый магазин на пересечении соседних улиц не закрыли.  
        
      Проходя мимо соседских домов, Стив внимательно отмечает произошедшие изменения. В двух местах другие жильцы; Роллинзы опять купили новую машину — внедорожник был еще огромнее предыдущих; даже его школьный приятель, Арни, съехал, судя по покосившейся табличке на почтовом ящике.  
        
      Ощутив укол ностальгии, Стив морщится и переключает внимание на Баки, который явно чувствует себя неуютно. Он смотрит только вперед и ориентируется на шаг Стива, замедляясь и ускоряясь в соответствии с его движениями. Но вот идет странно — то привычно, плавно и выверенно, то чеканной «стандартной» походкой, словно переключаясь между режимами.  
        
      — Бак, — тихо зовет его Стив. — Не знаю, насколько это применимо к тебе, но, кажется, ты нервничаешь.  
        
      — Я не знаю, как нужно себя вести. Я андроид, но в этой одежде меня могут перепутать с человеком. Но я не человек и не должен им быть.  
        
      Они проходят еще несколько десятков метров, пока Стив соображает, что же с ним делать. На улице никого нет, чтобы заметить странную парочку, и Стив мог бы его одернуть и указать, как именно идти, но от этих мыслей становится гадко. Да и сам он не знает, что лучше. Впрочем…  
        
      — Погоди, — он останавливает Баки и набрасывает ему на голову капюшон, поправляет волосы так, чтобы они совсем скрывали индикатор, и одобрительно кивает. А в довершение образа хватает Баки за руку и только потом продолжает дорогу.  
        
      В первое мгновение Баки ощутимо дергается, но, видимо, привычка подчиняться срабатывает прежде, чем он успевает возмутиться вслух.  
        
      — Лучше мы будем выглядеть парой, которая не привыкла показывать отношения на публике. Меньше внимания, — поясняет Стив. — Думаю, теперь ты можешь идти так, как тебе удобно.  
        
      Рука Баки совсем человеческая на ощупь, только очень гладкая, без привычной огрубелости. Стив, не удержавшись, переплетает их пальцы, крепко сцепляя ладони в замок, и, кажется, краснеет, когда Баки на него смотрит.  
        
      Но идти ему действительно становится спокойнее — то ли слова Стива действуют, то ли то, что Стив достаточно понятно для окружающих отрицает возможность заподозрить рядом с ним андроида. Никому ведь не придет в голову выгуливать тостер за ручку? А то, что Баки слишком настороженно смотрит по сторонам, можно списать на неловкость и боязнь осуждения.  
        
      На самом деле, чем дальше они идут, тем более дурацкой кажется Стиву эта идея, но раз она работает — все в порядке, верно? Чтобы в этом убедиться, он иногда поглядывает на Баки и каждый раз получает короткий теплый взгляд в ответ. Образ парочки это наверняка улучшает, но вот состояние самого Стива…  
        
      Его опасения подтверждаются — магазин закрыт «на ремонт», но объявление об этом выглядит таким старым, будто на ремонт он ушел тогда же, когда Стив — в армию, но, в отличие от него, возвращаться не собирается.  
        
      — Вот черт. Вызову такси, — Стив достает смартфон и вбивает адрес.  
        
      Тариф за место для андроида меньше, чем за человека, но Стив с усмешкой игнорирует это. Человек так человек. Его все устраивает.  
        
      Шумный супермаркет напрягает Баки еще больше, чем улица, и Стив уже жалеет, что взял его с собой. Они лавируют между покупателями и их тележками, по-прежнему держась за руки, но со стороны Баки хватка становится все более крепкой, отчаянной. Он заметно сторонится людей и смотрит в основном в пол, то и дело стараясь натянуть капюшон посильнее.  
        
      Стив старается закончить как можно быстрее, но из-за толкучки и очередей они все равно проводят в магазине не меньше часа. Состояние Баки передается и Стиву, он всеми силами пытается показать ему, что все нормально, но и сам полуосознанно начинает отмечать расположение камер и охранников. Так и паранойю заработать недолго…  
        
      На парковке, где они ждут такси, чтобы, наконец, отправиться домой, к Стиву внезапно подскакивает темноволосая девушка и с радостным воплем виснет у него на шее:  
        
      — Стив! Я уже думала, ты совсем переехал, столько лет не виделись! Где ты пропадал?  
        
      — Да где я только не пропадал, — хмыкает Стив, не пытаясь отцепить ее от себя, но все равно оглядываясь на машинально отступившего Баки. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть.  
        
      — Ой, прости, — видимо, заметив его взгляд, она разнимает руки и поворачивается к Баки, при виде пустого рукава только сочувственно улыбаясь. — Привет! Я Пегги, мы со Стивом вместе учились.  
        
      — Меня зовут Баки, — пожав протянутую ладонь, отвечает тот. — Я… хм… — он заметно теряется и снова смотрит на Стива, возвращаясь ближе к нему.  
        
      — Все с вами ясно, ребята, можете не объяснять. Стив, неужели ты нашел хоть кого-то, кто будет терпеть твое занудство? Ох, Баки, надеюсь, ты знал, на что идешь, — она подмигивает ему, но тот, кажется, не знает, как реагировать.  
        
      — Пег, ну вот обязательно… — недовольно тянет Стив. — Еще начни ему фотки с учебы показывать! — он оглядывается на дорогу в поисках машины. — Ты все еще живешь здесь, да?  
        
      — Да, и в отличии от тебя, предупрежу, если решу исчезнуть на несколько лет. Ладно, вижу, у вас дела. Но чтобы на неделе позвонил! Встретимся, расскажешь, как твои… ваши дела, — она чмокает Стива в щеку, машет рукой Баки и упархивает в магазин.  
        
      Стив посмеивается и снова берет Баки за руку.  
        
        
      Домой они попадают через полчаса и едва не наперегонки бегут к двери под все же начавшимся промозглым дождем. Стив чувствует себя вымотанным, как после целого дня в лагере — он определенно отвык видеть столько людей, да еще и общаться с ними.  
        
      Но встрече с Пегги все равно рад. Отношения с ней были, наверное, самым дурацким опытом в его жизни, но подругой она была по-настоящему хорошей. Стив запоздало устыдился того, что не предупредил ее, когда уезжал. Обязательно нужно будет извиниться. И встретиться — ее предложение хоть и звучало очень легко, но на деле было настоящим ультиматумом для любого, кто знает ее достаточно долго.  
        
      Окончательно стушевавшийся Баки молчит, помогая разбирать покупки, и спрашивать, понравился ли ему этот опыт, вряд ли имеет смысл. Но Стив все равно улыбается, принимая у него последнюю банку газировки, и открывает ее вместо того, чтобы отправить в холодильник.  
        
      — Поверить не могу, — поморщившись от колких пузырьков, он предлагает Баки попробовать, но тот ведет носом и отрицательно мотает головой. — Позавчера я вернулся домой с тобой и полным отсутствием понимания происходящего, а сегодня вокруг уже считают, что ты мой парень, — Стив смеется. — Как видишь, все в порядке. Ты вполне можешь вписаться в обычную жизнь, Бак.  
        
      Баки никак не реагирует, и Стив подходит ближе, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, вздыхает и кладет ладонь на плечо:  
        
      — Ты можешь считать как угодно, но мне кажется, это был неплохой опыт. И ты отлично справляешься.  
        
      Между чуть влажных прядей волос диод снова мигает тревожно-желтым. И Стив правда не придумывает ничего лучше, кроме как отставить банку на стол и мягко провести ладонью выше по плечу, привлекая его к себе. Обе руки так идеально устраиваются на спине Баки — правая выше, левая ниже, — что Стив невольно обнимает его еще крепче. Тот поначалу стоит безвольной куклой, никак не показывая своего отношения к происходящему, но все же неуверенно касается его рукой, а спустя секунду стискивает с не меньшим пылом.  
        
      Стиву приходится  _напоминать_ себе, что перед ним андроид — расслабившийся Баки так доверчиво утыкается ему в плечо, что замирает сердце. Стив и сам прижимается к прохладному виску щекой, чувствуя слегка выступающий индикатор, и совершенно не хочет его отпускать — и пусть хоть кто-то посмеет заявить, что так делать неправильно.  
        
      — Я давно хотел это попробовать, — негромко бормочет Баки, и Стив кожей чувствует движение его губ. По телу мгновенно разбегаются мурашки, он сглатывает, боясь, что Баки обратит на это внимание, и переспрашивает:  
        
      — Что именно? — иногда Стив чувствует себя непроходимым идиотом.  
        
      — Обниматься. Я видел, как это делают.  
        
      — Оу. Ну, с этим все просто. Технику ты уже освоил, — тихонько усмехается Стив, не поднимая головы. — Так что можешь делать это в любое время. А теперь… — ох, господи, вот только стояка ему не хватало! — давай все же сделаем завтрак, я умираю от голода.  
        
      Баки отпускает его, но Стив надеется, что ему захочется повторить. Только не в ближайшее время, так как объяснять ему детали функционирования человеческого организма, оправдываясь, Стив пока совершенно не готов. Как и узнавать, что Баки и так в курсе.


	3. Глава 3. Привет из детства

      На следующее утро Стив чувствует, что сильно недооценил осеннюю погоду. Все кости болезненно ломит, и в ответ на сигнал будильника и даже шаги Баки хочется свернуться калачиком и уткнуться в стену. Словно в насмешку, погода за окном снова хорошая, и Стив отчего-то уверен, что теперь, загнав его в постель дождем и ветром, она надолго останется солнечной.  
        
      Появившийся в дверях Баки так и не дожидается его реакции на свое присутствие. И, помявшись, с видимым беспокойством быстрым шагом приближается к кровати.  
        
      — Стив? Все в порядке?  
        
      — Хотел бы я так сказать, — горло царапает с первых же слов, и Стив сухо кашляет, скручиваясь пополам.  
        
      На разгоряченный лоб мгновенно ложится упоительно прохладная ладонь, и Стив замирает, прикрыв глаза от этого восхитительного ощущения.  
        
      — Сто один градус*! Тебе срочно нужно принять лекарство!  
        
      — Ага, у меня же их полный дом… — Стив переворачивается на спину, придержав ладонь Баки на месте, и тот покорно остается. — Отлежусь, пройдет.  
        
      — Это может быть опасно. Я не могу провести полноценный анализ, но такой резкий скачок температуры может говорить…  
        
      Стив страдальчески морщится и трется лбом о его руку. Он ненавидит болеть. Ненавидит с самого детства, полного разнообразных вирусов, которые он подхватывал там, где все остальные дети даже насморк не ловили. Это продолжалось лет до четырнадцати — тогда организм, наконец, научился справляться с внешней средой.  
        
      Но все равно минимум раз в год Стив заболевал и каждый раз проклинал все на свете за такой «привет из детства». На фронте, правда, эта беда его умудрялась обходить, и в лазарете он бывал исключительно с ранениями, но стоило оказаться на гражданке…  
        
      — Я могу сходить в аптеку, — не отстает Баки. — Мне известен базовый список средств для лечения простуды, расширенный можно найти в сети.  
        
      Стив даже открывает глаза, чтобы удивленно на него посмотреть:  
        
      — Я думал, ты больше вообще не захочешь из дома вылезать.  
        
      — Мне нужно тебе помочь, — непреклонно продолжает Баки. — Я просматривал карты и знаю, что аптека в другой стороне от магазина, в двух кварталах.  
        
      — М-х-х-х… — теперь начинает болеть еще и голова, Стив шмыгает носом и кивает. — Хорошо, уговорил. Возьми мою карточку… или нет, лучше наличку, на полочке в коридоре лежит, должно хватить.  
        
      Диктуя Баки список препаратов, которые обычно помогали ему справляться с болезнью, Стив испытывает благодарность наравне с тревогой. Он даже встает и тащится следом за Баки, невесть зачем провожая его до самых дверей, хлопает по плечу и виновато хмыкает:  
        
      — Осторожно там, хорошо? — Стив поправляет капюшон на Баки. — Зря мы вообще этот диод тебе поставили…  
        
      — Его можно сорвать, — отзывается тот, и Стив вдруг чувствует укол нехорошего беспокойства.  
        
      — Думаю, будет не лишним, — все же отвечает он. — Поговорим об этом, когда вернешься, хорошо?  
        
      — Мне должно хватить тридцати минут, — кивает Баки и улыбается, — но постараюсь быстрее.  
        
      Закрыв за ним дверь, Стив справляется с желанием упасть обратно в постель и идет в душ, надеясь, что ему станет хоть немного легче. И попутно размышляет о так неприятно кольнувших словах, которые Баки произнес обыденно, словно… словно уже это делал. Срывал свой индикатор, и именно поэтому в тот злополучный день оказался уже без него, а вовсе не из-за взрыва.  
        
      Но что это может значить? В лагере даже без диода его узнал бы кто угодно, значит, он хотел бежать? А тут объявили общий сбор и мгновенное выдвижение на территорию наконец загнанного в угол противника, и Баки пришлось остаться. Но все же он спас Стива, зная, что после этого ему точно не удастся сбежать…  
        
      Стив трясет головой, осознав, что уже несколько минут стоит под душем без движения, но сразу жалеет об этом — перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги, загораживая обзор, и ему приходится опереться о стену. Вот ведь дрянь…  
        
      Наскоро ополоснувшись, Стив неверным шагом выбирается из душевой кабинки. Пока чистит зубы, его отражение напоминает ему зомби — глаза красные, воспаленные, а лицо при этом белое почти до синевы. Бр-р-р-р.  
        
      Перед тем, как дойти до кухни и приготовить хоть что-то, Стив решает немного посидеть на диване в гостиной. И успешно отрубается, пока не слышит открывающуюся дверь.  
        
      — Ты быстро, — резко сев, Стив улыбается, хотя перед глазами снова все плывет. Он честно собирается встать на ноги, но Баки вручает ему шуршащий пакет, и Стив получает еще одну отсрочку от подъема, разбирая разноцветные упаковки.  
        
      — Это все, что ты просил, и еще поддерживающие витамины. Твой армейский рацион включал их, лучше будет продолжить прием.  
        
      Стив вертит гремящие таблетки и пожимает плечами:  
        
      — Как скажешь, — он улыбается. — Спасибо.  
        
      Но Баки не отвечает, только срывается с места и исчезает на кухне, чтобы через полминуты принести Стиву полный стакан и аккуратно поставить его на журнальный столик.  
        
      — Пей.  
        
      — Хорошо, мам, — не удержавшись, поддевает его Стив, но Баки никак не реагирует. И действительно стоит над ним и следит, пока Стив одну за одной закидывает в себя три таблетки. — Уф, завтра буду, как новенький.  
        
      Он хочет встать, но неожиданно покачивается и оседает обратно на подушки, подхваченный за талию бдительным Баки.  
        
      — Думаю, тебе лучше будет полежать. Я могу приготовить завтрак.  
        
      Стив то ли устал удивляться, то ли действительно очень плохо себя чувствует, но эта новость не вызывает у него взволнованного трепета.  
        
      — Ты умеешь готовить? — все же не может не спросить он.  
        
      — Моя программа включает в том числе знания о человеческом рационе и несколько простых рецептов, ингредиенты для которых имеются в наличии…  
        
      Стив тянет к себе одну из диванных подушек и со стоном накрывает ей голову:  
        
      — Иди уже…  
        
      Баки кивает и отходит, но в дверном проеме вдруг останавливается и поворачивается к Стиву, который продолжает наблюдать за ним одним глазом:  
        
      — Извини. Я должен стараться прекращать говорить… как машина.  
        
      — Все нормально…  
        
      — Нет. Тебе это не нравится, — проницательно возражает Баки. — И мне тоже. Я буду стараться.  
  
      И уходит на кухню, оставляя Стива размышлять о поведении их обоих.  
        
        
      Овсянку Баки готовит ровно как мама Стива — и это хорошо, так как овсянку Стив любит именно такую. Когда он опустошает тарелку, Баки тут же уносит ее и возвращается, садится на диване рядом и снова кладет ладонь на лоб.  
        
      — Сто градусов**. Тебе нужно больше спать, — советует он, но руку не убирает, наверняка помня предыдущий опыт.  
        
      Стив неохотно разлепляет тяжеленные веки и отстраненно думает, что ладонь Баки совершенно не нагревается от тепла, но ему это нравится. Даже очень.  
        
      — Так и будешь здесь сидеть? — недоверчиво хмыкает Стив. Нет, он не был бы против…  
        
      Баки пожимает плечами и не двигается с места:  
        
      — Не знаю. Засыпай.  
        
      Стив не может с ним спорить и послушно закрывает глаза, тут же проваливаясь в сон и надеясь, что Баки действительно никуда не уйдет.  
        
      Но это, конечно, все равно происходит — через несколько минут Баки встает, и Стив определяет его уход по спружинившим подушкам рядом. Сквозь сон он слышит, как Баки негромко ходит по квартире, не то взявшись за ее доскональное изучение, не то снова затеяв уборку. Стиву нравится слышать спокойные, размеренные шаги и знать, что он снова не один.  
        
      Он даже позволяет себе надеяться, что это продлится сколько-то долго. Лучше бы всю жизнь. Хотя он не имеет права привязывать к себе Баки. Но помечтать очень хочется, и вот он уже почти видит, как следующим летом они гуляют по городу в обнимку не из-за того, что иначе Баки выглядит подозрительно, а просто потому, что обоим так хочется. И никто не обращает внимания на двух счастливых парней, у Баки на месте обе руки, и только им двоим известна их небольшая тайна. О которой способны забыть даже они сами, потому что  _на самом деле_  нет никакой разницы, кто из них андроид, а кто нет.  
        
      Окончательно погрузившись в сладкую дрему, Стив не сразу реагирует на сигнал дверного звонка. Лениво выбираясь из фантазий, он никак не может понять, кто может звонить — счета он оплатил еще вчера, никаких курьеров не ждет, все знакомые предпочитают звонить перед тем, как заявиться к нему в гости…  
        
      Пока Стив садится на диване и пытается встать — это оказывается очень трудно, словно от лекарств ему стало только хуже, — Баки идет к двери сам. Стив улыбается и мысленно хвалит его за храбрость, но ему все равно нужно подойти, чтобы не обрекать Баки на неловкий разговор с незнакомцем.  
        
      Опершись на подлокотник, Стив все же поднимается и на ватных ногах бредет из гостиной, чтобы увидеть в противоположном конце коридора уже открытую дверь и Баки на фоне двоих огромных, на голову выше него, мужчин в темной форме. Они о чем-то тихо разговаривают, и Стиву не слышно слов, но тон определенно угрожающий, и угроза эта направлена на Баки. Стив хочет окликнуть их, раз уж ноги совсем отказываются идти, но простуженное горло отказывается издавать даже малейший звук.  
        
      Пока Стив цепляется за стены, пытаясь подобраться ближе к незамечающим его людям, ситуация явно накаляется. Разговор переходит на крик, такой же неразборчивый, но однозначно приказной, и через несколько мгновений один пытается схватить Баки за плечо, но тот уворачивается… И тогда второй достает оружие и стреляет в упор туда, где у человека было бы сердце.  
        
      Стив знает это ощущение — в моменты критической опасности секунды растягиваются в часы от прилива адреналина, позволяя спастись из-под рухнувшего здания или уйти из поля зрения случайно выдавшего себя снайпера. Но сейчас он по-прежнему еле шевелится, а значит, все бесконечные секунды уходят на то, чтобы наблюдать, как Баки медленно оседает на пол, нелепо и кукольно раскинув по-шарнирному изломавшиеся конечности. По синей толстовке стремительными толчками расплывается яркое пятно, и оно  _тоже_ синее, но при этом совершенно иное, словно светящееся. Стив думает, что и прежде видел льющийся тириум, но он никогда не светился…  
        
      Под Баки мгновенно набегает целая лужа светящейся синевы. Длинные волосы в ней склеиваются в одну массу, и Стиву чудится короткое красное мерцание индикатора перед тем, как он угасает окончательно.  
        
      Один бугай наклоняется и рывком закидывает Баки к себе на плечо, как мешок, а второй рявкает, впервые глядя на Стива черными, словно бездна, глазами:  
        
      — Сломанным железякам место на свалке!  
        
      И только теперь Стив срывается и кричит, пытаясь сделать последний отчаянный рывок, остановить их, не дать забрать…  
        
      И вскидывается на диване, уронив с себя по-прежнему прохладную ладонь и заставив все еще сидящего Баки встрепенуться:  
        
      — Что с тобой?  
        
      Сейчас лицо резко севшего Стива на одном уровне с Баки, и он видит в серых глазах беспокойство и страх. Баки боится за него?  
        
      С Баки все в порядке, это был дурной сон…  
        
      Не сдержавшись, Стив сгребает его в объятия и прижимает к себе, не зная, как объяснить свое состояние тому, кто, скорее всего, никогда не видел снов. Он может только крепче стиснуть руки, убеждаясь, что ему все привиделось, что за Баки никто не пришел и не тронул…  
        
      — Стив, твой пульс находится на опасно высокой отметке, что случилось? Я не фикс… не вижу никаких повреждений, — он послушно обнимает Стива в ответ, но в нем все равно чувствуется напряжение.  
        
      — Нет-нет, Бак, со мной все в порядке, прости… — Стив наконец находит в себе силы ослабить хватку и отстраниться. — Просто плохой сон. Видение, кошмар, — он пытается подобрать слово, но теперь Баки его прерывает.  
        
      — Да, я знаю, что это такое. Болезни могут ухудшать сны…  
        
      Стив устало кивает и снова опускается на подушку. Теперь он отвратительно бодр, даже глаза закрывать жутковато, а сердце до сих пор колотится, как безумное. Не слишком задумываясь о своих действиях, Стив снова тянет руку Баки себе на лоб и улыбается ему.  
        
      — Стив, я могу задать вопрос? — поняв, что тот не собирается снова засыпать, спрашивает Баки.  
  
      — Ты можешь задавать столько вопросов, сколько хочется. Что ты хочешь узнать?  
        
      Пока Баки хмурится, явно подбирая слова, Стив, сообразив, что тот сидит на самом краю, слегка двигается к спинке и кивает Баки сесть удобнее. Он кивает, и теперь Стив чувствует его близкое тепло животом и успокаивается окончательно.  
        
      — Что ты видел в этом кошмаре? — видимо, не придумав, как еще сформулировать вопрос, в лоб спрашивает Баки.  
        
      Стив улыбается и рассказывает, опустив фантазии о совместном будущем — о том, что перепутал реальность и сон, видел людей с черными глазами и его, Баки, смерть…  
        
      Под конец короткого пересказа Баки морщится и виновато опускает взгляд:  
        
      — Выходит, я причина твоего сна. Прости.  
        
      — С ума сошел? — возмущается Стив и хмыкает. — А, ну да, так и есть. Но это не так работает, Баки. Просто… причуды подсознания. То есть я, конечно, боюсь, что с тобой что-то случится… но по сравнению с тем, насколько я рад знать, что ты в порядке, этот страх ничего не значит.  
        
      Закончив слишком сложную для простуженного мозга мысль, Стив сам кривится, думая, что так окончательно разучится говорить по-человечески. Но он все еще опасается прямо говорить Баки о каких-то привязанностях, а потому вынужден подбирать общие фразы, не зная, как тот может отреагировать.  
        
      — Но ведь сны бывают хорошими? — кажется, согласившись с доводами Стива, уточняет Баки.  
        
      — Конечно. Мне вообще редко снятся кошмары, но вот… день такой, видимо, еще и простуда эта…  
        
      — Если тебе приснится хороший сон обо мне, расскажи его, пожалуйста, — Баки чуть склоняет голову, ожидая ответа.  
        
      — Хм, ну… ладно, хорошо. Только они ведь сами приходят, не могу обещать, что это произойдет скоро. Но я обязательно расскажу.  
        
      Баки кивает и выглядит довольным, а Стив думает, что смутные обрывки сна прошедшей ночью вполне могут сойти за  _хороший_. Вот только рассказывать Баки, что в этом сне они занимались сексом, и Стив как сейчас может представить его идеально выгнутую спину перед собой, он не станет.  
        
      Первое впечатление от пробуждения оказывается обманчивым — Стив проснулся не через десять минут навалившегося кошмара, как ему показалось сначала, а через полтора часа. Так что неудивительно, что ему на самом деле стало лучше и даже появилось желание заняться чем-нибудь не слишком обременительным. Например, написать, наконец, Пегги — все равно не отвертеться, — и впервые за несколько лет открыть сайт с вакансиями. Впрочем, последний вряд ли предложит ему что-то обнадеживающее, но начинать когда-то надо. Тем более, с планами на восстановление Баки.  
        
      — Будешь чай? — не рискнув упоминать кофе, который наверняка не устроит Баки своим действием на болеющий человеческий организм, предлагает Стив, потягиваясь и случайно задевая его рукой.  
        
      Баки мигает диодом, видимо, выуживая из памяти информацию о предложенном напитке, и кивает:  
        
      — Чай я еще не пробовал.  
        
      — Ох, как же много ты еще не пробовал, Бак, — Стив улыбается и садится. — Надеюсь, мы это исправим.  
        
      Баки смотрит ему в глаза и кивает снова, но Стив видит в его глазах что-то кроме любопытства. Что именно, понять пока не удается.  
        
      Заливая кипятком пакетики, Стив запоздало думает, что нужно было подумать об этом заранее и купить нормальный чай. Обычно ему лень возиться с полноценной заваркой, но ради Баки вполне можно было бы постараться.  
        
      Поставив себе мысленную заметку, Стив недолго размышляет и кидает сахар в обе чашки. Видеть, как люди пьют чай без сахара, он все равно не может.  
        
      Вручая Баки чашку, Стив чувствует короткий укол иррациональности этого действия. Перед внутренним взором встает картина из детства — брат его приятеля Арни поит свою куклу чаем за общим столом, а навороченная игрушка с резервуаром внутри отвечает записью довольного голоса.  
        
      Все-таки болеть отвратительно.  
        
      Подумав, Стив усаживает за терминал Баки, чтобы тому было, чем заняться, пока он пишет Пегги сообщение.  
        
      — Ты можешь пользоваться им в любое время, если что. И не спрашивать меня, — кажется, Стив это уже говорил, но ему все еще неловко за то, что Баки просидел с ним все эти полтора часа сна. Это его собственный выбор, но Стиву кажется, что это слишком…  
        
      Баки охотно кивает и сразу открывает несколько страниц, в числе которых сериал, который они вместе смотрели вчера вечером. Но его Баки не трогает, и в который раз углубляется в поиски разнообразной информации о «Киберлайф». Стив надеется, что для заинтересовавшегося его историей поиска человека это будет выглядеть как интерес того, кто планирует приобрести себе первого андроида.  
        
      В сообщении для Пегги он честно описывает свое текущее состояние и винится, что не сможет выйти из дома еще пару дней. И нет, за ним есть, кому присмотреть, так что приезжать не нужно. Нужно скинуть адрес симпатичного местечка, где можно будет посидеть и поболтать.  
        
      Отправив сообщение, Стив уже представляет, каким ворохом вопросов его засыплет даже тактичная Пегги, и думает, что им с Баки нужно будет придумать легенду. А еще думает, что у него слишком тяжелая голова, чтобы искать работу, но в самый раз, чтобы положить ее на плечо Баки и смотреть сериал. Только нужно дождаться, пока Баки закончит с очередным сайтом.  
        
      Стив пьет чай и с улыбкой вспоминает энтузиазм Баки, когда вчера вечером он предложил ему такой вид времяпровождения. Они выбрали самый популярный ситком с кучей серий, так как Баки сказал, что хочет посмотреть на взаимодействие людей вне работы. Стив поначалу опасался, что он не сможет нормально воспринимать юмор, но Баки оказался удивительно восприимчивым в этом плане, всего через несколько серий научившись подмечать иронию происходящего.  
        
      Если бы Стив был психологом, он наверняка был бы в еще большем восторге от его способностей. Но и банального опыта общения с людьми хватало, чтобы понимать, что Баки поразительно хорош в социальной адаптации. Хитрая экспериментальная программа определенно сослужила ему хорошую службу, насколько это возможно.  
        
      А еще с Баки просто хорошо сидеть перед экраном, хрустеть чипсами и вместе смеяться над шутками. И это едва ли не важнее всего остального.  
        
      В ответ на предложение вернуться к сериалу Баки сначала трогает лоб Стива, проверяя температуру, а потом напоминает о приеме лекарств. Но, когда Стив морщится и глотает положенные таблетки, Баки улыбается и быстро закрывает прочие окна, оставляя только видеоплеер.  
        
      — Все еще ничего? — Стив садится рядом и действительно опускает голову ему на плечо, удивляясь своей смелости.  
        
      Баки, видимо, решает, что это нормальное поведение для болеющих людей, и двигается удобнее.  
        
      — Ищу разные новости и слухи о разработках своей модели, но меня будто не существует, — отвечает Баки.  
        
      — Для общества так оно и есть, — хмыкает Стив. — Если бы в СМИ просочилась информация о разработке андроида для маскировки под человека, это подняло бы дикую панику.  
        
      — Есть группа людей, которая подозревает, что рядом кто угодно может оказаться таким андроидом-наблюдателем, — Баки презрительно фыркает. — Но у них нет ни слова достоверной информации.  
        
      — То ли еще будет, — посмеивается Стив. — Ладно, включай.   
        
        
      За просмотром ситкома успешно приходит ночь. Стив замечает это, когда видит, что нумерация серий уже перевалила за тридцать, и потягивается, чуть не уронив пустую тарелку.  
        
      Баки рядом вдруг отодвигается и копирует это действие, после чего смотрит на удивленного Стива и смеется:  
        
      — Мне нравится ощущение! Как будто лучше становится.  
        
      Стив с усмешкой кивает и старается не смотреть на рельефный живот под задравшейся футболкой, который от человеческого отличается только отсутствием дорожки волос от пупка. Тогда как сам пупок на месте.  
        
      Стива слегка знобит и, вставая, он прихватывает плед и набрасывает его на плечи. Термометр показывает шестьдесят три градуса*** — холодновато для жилого помещения. Стив прибавляет обогрев и ежится, думая о ледяной постели. Уснуть бы прямо тут, рядом с теплым Баки…  
        
      Баки тем временем пристально смотрит на него, будто чего-то ждет.  
        
      — Да, я помню. Лекарства, — Стив показывает ему язык, дразнясь, и теперь удивляется Баки. А сам идет на кухню за стаканом воды.  
        
      По пути обратно Баки его ловит и снова трогает лоб. Стиву хочется пошутить на эту тему, но все шутки получаются ниже пояса, а воспитывать в Баки любовь к юмору точно нужно не с этой стороны. Поэтому он спокойно стоит, пока Баки излишне внимательно ощупывает его и потом зачем-то трогает языком свою руку.  
        
      К этому моменту Стива уже ощутимо бьет озноб, и заметить это можно даже без специальных датчиков.  
        
      — Тебе пора ложиться спать, Стив. Если все будет хорошо, к утру температура должна упасть до нормальной отметки.  
        
      — Бр-р-р-р, у меня ощущение, что я уже к комнатной температуре приближаюсь. Но ты прав, пойду лягу…  
        
      Стив плетется в спальню, едва не наступая на висящий на плечах плед, а Баки идет следом.  
        
      — Стив, я подумал… — неуверенно начинает он, когда Стив заходит в комнату. — У тебя озноб, тебе будет плохо спать. Я могу лечь с тобой, будет теплее.  
        
      Нет, Стив еще совершенно не устал удивляться, поэтому разворачивается и смотрит на Баки вытаращенными глазами, для верности вцепившись в дверной косяк:  
        
      — Но тебе ведь… не нужно спать? — хоть что-то Стив об андроидах знает точно и не сомневается!  
        
      — Не нужно, но…  
        
      — И ты собираешься просто пролежать со мной без движения всю ночь, чтобы я не мерз? Э, нет, тебе совершенно не нужно так делать. Я прекрасно укроюсь парой одеял и согреюсь.  
        
      — Я не буду просто лежать, — с легким нажимом продолжает Баки. — Я снижу энергопотребление на остальных системах и подниму свою температуру, ничего не потеряв.  
        
      — Тебе же будет скучно!  
        
      — Остаются только фоновые процессы… у компьютера же есть спящий режим?  
        
      — Есть, — все еще недоверчиво выдыхает Стив.  
        
      — Вот и у меня. Стив, так действительно будет лучше. В конце концов, я же сам предложил! — Баки нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по стене, и Стив отчего-то залипает на это нехитрое действие с блаженной пустотой в голове.  
        
      — Хорошо. Но если вдруг…  
        
      Баки, кажется, совершенно не намерен его дослушивать, он проходит дальше в спальню и садится на кровать.  
        
      — Мне раздеться? — буднично уточняет он.  
        
      Стив краснеет до ушей и мотает головой так, что картинка перед глазами снова плывет.  
        
      — Н-нет, — поперхнувшись, отвечает он. — Все в порядке, ложись так.  
        
      Оказавшись под одеялом, Стив поначалу неуверенно прижимается к Баки, но тот вспоминает вчерашний «урок» и обнимает его, позволяя уткнуться в грудь. Сейчас он действительно горячее, чем обычно, и болезненная дрожь медленно отпускает Стива, сменяясь ровным теплом. Самая большая грелка в жизни Стива… и самая лучшая.  
        
      Под ухом Стива размеренно бухает что-то, очень похожее на сердце, хоть и со слегка другим ритмом. Но это не кажется чуждым или отталкивающим, просто еще одна деталь, напоминающая, что перед ним не человек, а нечто большее.  
        
      И все же Стив не может не вспомнить дневной сон… а потом поднимает голову, проверяя, не спит ли Баки. И задает ему, наверное, самый дурацкий и неуместный вопрос, какой только можно придумать, лежа с кем-то в одной постели:  
        
      — Бак, извини, но… если тебе прострелят сердце, ты сможешь выжить? Человек сразу умрет, но ты ведь сильнее, да?..  
        
      — У меня нет сердца, Стив, — вопреки словам Баки Стив чувствует биение у него в груди и почти готов возмутиться, но должен сначала выслушать ответ. — Его функцию выполняет тириумный насос, если он окажется поврежден, движение тириума по корпусу остановится, и я отключусь.  
        
      — Но это же можно будет исправить? — повторяет Стив. — Заменить…  
        
      — Думаю, в моем случае это окажется еще дороже, чем рука, но да, — Баки словно стыдится, говоря о цене, и Стиву хочется ткнуть его в бок за это, но рисковать удобным положением не хочется.  
        
      От такой радостной новости Стив расплывается в улыбке и безотчетно трется щекой о широкую теплую грудь через ткань.  
        
      — Тогда я спокоен.  
        
      И действительно засыпает буквально через минуту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~38.4 по Цельсию. ЭТО ВСЕ СОАВТОР Я ХОТЕЛ НАПИСАТЬ ЦЕЛЬСИЯ В ТЕКСТ А В СНОСКУ ФАРЕНГЕЙТА  
> **~37.8 по Цельсию  
> ***~17 по Цельсию


	4. Глава 4. Легенды и картины

      Стив стоит под душем и очень хочет включить ледяную воду, но знает, что едва отошедший от болезни организм в ответ запросто может свалить его обратно в постель. Шутка ли, Стив за один день согнал всю температуру, оставшись только с хрипящим горлом. Возвращаться во вчерашнее состояние он совершенно не намерен, а, значит, придется справляться с проблемой иначе.  
        
      Он скашивает глаза вниз, будто и без этого не чувствует, что напряженный член по-прежнему практически прижат к животу и не собирается опадать. Стив беспомощно скрипит зубами. Да, он проснулся с зажатым между ног бедром Баки, притираясь к нему самым похабным образом, и сбежал из спальни быстрее, чем выяснил, в курсе этого сам Баки или нет. И обвинить Стива, вроде как, не в чем, — всего лишь утренний стояк, ничего удивительного, — но он не может себя в этом убедить. Потому что помнит, что ему при этом снилось. И ему нравилось, что там был Баки.  
        
      Но сейчас мысль о сексе с ним вызывает дрожь и отвращение к себе — мало того, что присвоил себе чужую жизнь, воспользовавшись его состоянием, так еще и в секс-игрушку превратить захотел?  
        
      Перед глазами непрошено всплывает образ Баки в душе, и Стив стонет сквозь зубы, до скрипа сжимая подвернувшуюся под руку полочку. Андроиды в секс-индустрии давно заняли первое и единственное место, и найти заведение, где можно трахнуть любую понравившуюся машину, не проблема. Машину, которая еще и вести себя будет именно так, как тебе захочется — изобразит неловкость и неопытность или же сделает все на самом профессиональном уровне.  
        
      Изобразит.  
        
      А Баки мог бы действительно  _почувствовать_. Стив не знает, насколько это разумно, но ему кажется, что расширенные после взлома программы границы восприятия вполне могут позволить… Нет, это бред, андроиды не умеют получать удовольствие от секса.  
        
      А от чего-то другого могут? Баки может, безусловно. В этом Стив не сомневается и, фактически, строит все свое восприятия мира через оценку того, что для Баки хорошо. И объективно, и просто по его собственной реакции в виде улыбки или благодарности.  
        
      Стив бы хотел, очень хотел показать Баки секс. С его любопытством и готовностью осваивать новые горизонты, может, через несколько месяцев, они могли бы попробовать научиться этому. Предварительно обсудив, возможно посмотрев видеоролики…  
        
      Он уже не пытается сопротивляться захлестнувшим сознание образам, в которых обнаженный Баки с интересом изучает тело Стива и пытается понять ответные прикосновения. В его глазах светится все то же любопытство, но вместе с тем и возбуждение, которое хочется подстегнуть, распалить…  
        
      Стив опирается рукой о стену, а второй обхватывает подрагивающий член. В таком состоянии для оргазма хватило бы нескольких движений, но он намеренно медлит, представляя, каково было бы ласкать Баки — аккуратно, неторопливо, позволяя привыкнуть к необычным ощущениям. Стива никогда не напрягали волосы на теле, но сейчас от мысли, какой Баки там гладкий, его ведет еще сильнее, из груди вырывается сдавленный стон. Он все еще ненавидит себя за эти фантазии, но в мыслях уже опускается на колени и лижет поджатую идеальную мошонку, представляя, что Баки смотрит на него черными от похоти глазами и мелко подрагивает под губами и языком.  
        
      Кончая, ему приходится вцепиться зубами в собственное запястье, чтобы не застонать слишком громко.  
        
      Домывается Стив быстро и нервно, с мазохистским остервенением трет чувствительную кожу до красноты, словно наказывая себя за совершенный проступок. На собственное отражение в зеркале вообще не смотрит — слишком тошно — и выходит из ванной.  
        
      Баки уже на кухне и снова готовит завтрак. Стиву хочется в очередной раз напомнить ему, что у него нет обязанностей, но сам себя одергивает. Баки волен решать, чем ему заниматься, а Стив своими вечными подсказками будто бы унизительно намекает на обратное.  
        
      — Доброе утро, — улыбается Баки, поворачиваясь.  
        
      — Доброе, — Стив искренне улыбается в ответ, но не может не гадать, заметил ли Баки его состояние.  
        
      Тот прекрасно развеивает все сомнения сам, когда подходит и снова определяет температуру:  
        
      — Тридцать шесть и семь, все в порядке. Стив, ночью я отслеживал твои показатели и могу сказать, что все в порядке. Только данные об ускорении пульса под утро… тебе снова снился кошмар?  
        
      Стив уже чувствует, как на затылке шевелятся волосы, а потому сразу же вцепляется в подкинутую идею:  
        
      — Да, муть какая-то… я уже не помню. Даже не о тебе, просто…  
        
      Баки сочувственно кивает на аккуратно сложенные упаковки лекарств.  
        
      — Курс все равно необходимо допить.  
        
      Стив вздыхает и послушно выполняет указание.  
        
        
      День тянется совершенно бесконечно, и Стив успевает проклясть свое болезненное состояние не меньше десятка раз. Он уже битый час сидит перед терминалом, перекапывая тонны вакансий, но все больше разочаровывается, заодно зарабатывая головную боль. Нет, дизайнеры и художники нужны везде, но вот пробел в творчестве в виде нескольких проведенных в армии лет явно портит его образ как соискателя. Да и любовно собранное портфолио, которое Стив лениво пролистал перед тем, как сесть за поиски, спустя годы начало ощутимо раздражать.  
        
      Нельзя сказать, что он совсем не практиковался во время службы — он нарисовал карандашом портреты всех сослуживцев, а некоторые еще и выпрашивали новые. Но Стив понимает, что ощутимо потерял в умениях, а наверстывать их откровенно некогда.  
        
      И все же он отбирает десяток наиболее перспективных вакансий, вдумчиво пишет сопроводительное письмо и рассылает отклики. Впрочем, даже не будучи пессимистом, Стив почти уверен, что ему в лучшем случае придут предложения о работе вне штата. В голове всплывает мутное предложение Старка, но Стив отмахивается от него и вздыхает. Чего бы тот не предложил, законности там не будет ни на грош, а потенциальных проблем — выше крыши.  
        
      Вернувшись из кухни с кружкой кофе, Стив окликает сидящего перед экраном терминала Баки и краснеет, когда тот поворачивается:  
        
      — Я договорился завтра встретиться с Пегги. Она очень хочет видеть нас обоих. Я сказал, что у тебя могут быть дела, так что ты можешь отказаться, но… если захочешь — буду рад.  
        
      — Зачем ей я? — Баки едва уловимо напрягается, сдвигая брови.  
        
      — Хей, Бак, это просто общение, — Стив подходит ближе и очень хочет провести по его волосам, но только опирается на стол рядом. — Она видит в тебе моего… парня, — говорить это все еще жутко неловко. — И как подруга хочет узнать поближе, вот и все.  
        
      — То есть, нам придется, вести себя, как… как пара? — не сразу подбирает слово Баки. Он выглядит сконфуженным, и Стив ругает себя за то, как навязчиво выглядит это предложение.  
        
      — Нет, вовсе не обязательно! Не все люди постоянно демонстрируют свои отношения, так что мы можем вести себя как угодно. Как друзья.  
        
      — Хорошо, — Баки кивает, но Стиву чудится в его лице легкое… разочарование?  
        
      Нет, он снова все додумывает и видит мир исключительно через призму собственной нездоровой привязанности. Но все равно радуется согласию.  
        
      — Договорились, — улыбается он. — Только нам нужно будет придумать кое-какие детали нашей истории. То есть, если начнут расспрашивать о твоем прошлом, у нас должно быть хоть немного ответов… — поясняет Стив, видя на лице Баки непонимание.  
        
      Тот кивает:  
        
      — Да, ты прав. Такие вещи не должны расходиться, — вслед за Стивом он окончательно успокаивается и встает, пересаживаясь на диван.  
        
      — У тебя есть какие-то идеи? Все же это… твоя жизнь, — мягко улыбается Стив, но Баки в ответ только качает головой и морщится.  
        
      — В программе есть несколько шаблонов легенды, но я… Не хочу их использовать. Они не… не наши, — он подчеркивает интонацией последнее слово, и сердце Стива пропускает удар.  
        
      — Ничего, придумаем свою, лучше прочих, — как можно беззаботнее отвечает Стив.  
        
      На выдумку и обсуждение истории у них уходит больше часа. Баки обзаводится сложными отношениями с оставшимися в Шелбивилле родителями, которые не хотят больше видеть сына, обучением в каком-то скучном экономическом колледже, парой баек из жизни несуществующих родственников и несколькими историями из собственной юности. Вся легенда указывает на то, что до армии Баки, как и Стив, не был особенно примечательной личностью, и рассказывать подробно совершенно не о чем.  
        
      Стив очень надеется, что все это звучит достаточно достоверно и в то же время скучно, обыденно. Они оба пришли на службу от отчаяния, но нашли там друг друга. Совместных историй со службы и так было множество, ничего придумывать не нужно, а то, что они не любят светить подробности отношений на публике совершенно обычно. «Не спрашивай, не говори»* давно в прошлом, но армия все еще не место для личной жизни, и привычку скрываться от чужих глаз сложно искоренить мгновенно.  
        
      — Спасибо, Стив, — когда они наконец решают закончить, вдруг говорит Баки. — Мне ведь действительно все это было нужно… создать, придумать. У всех людей есть общее прошлое с кем-то, а так получается, что ты часть моего… хоть и по-другому.  
        
      Пока говорит, он смотрит Стиву в глаза и под конец явно смущается. Стив впервые видит, как он краснеет при этом — предусмотренная тонкой программой функция, нужная для усиления сходства, но сейчас это действительно смущение и неловкость, которые отображаются именно так, как задумано. Не имитированные.  
        
      Стива от этого ведет и тянет к Баки так, что приходится вцепиться пальцами в диванную подушку, запрещая себе двигаться, и прикрыть глаза, глубоко вдыхая.  
        
      — Д-да, Бак… я тоже рад этому. Думаю, у нас получилось отлично, а какие-то детали всегда можно добавить потом.

  
      Баки обезоруживающе улыбается, а Стив мысленно стонет и хочет сбежать от себя и своих мыслей. И удачно вспоминает, что приготовленная еда кончилась еще вечером, а, значит, нужно заняться обедом.  
        
      Баки, конечно, идет на кухню вместе с ним. И вчера, и сегодня утром у него толком не было возможности понаблюдать за тем, как тот готовит, так что предложение о помощи Стив принимает сразу же.  
        
      Оказывается, что с этим Баки справляется едва ли не лучше него и гораздо точнее ориентируется во времени, точно помня, когда снимать с огня. Только со специями у него выходит не очень, но это, скорее всего, вопрос времени.  
        
      Стиву хочется завести список блюд, которые он планирует показать Баки. Может, он так и сделает.  
        
      После еды и приема таблеток Стива начинает клонить в сон. Он скорее радуется этому — организм восстановится быстрее, — но в то же время чувствует совершенно иррациональную вину за то, что оставляет Баки бодрствовать. Но объяснить ему это чувство даже не пытается, только хлопает по плечу и оставляет на уже привычном месте за терминалом. Нужно будет обязательно взять в привычку гулять с Баки как можно чаще, когда Стив окончательно поправится.  
        
      Наконец-то удается уснуть без сновидений — ни хороших, ни плохих.   
        
        
      Проснувшись где-то через час, Стив чувствует себя на удивление замечательно — ни тяжести в голове, ни слабости, даже горло почти не болит. Велик соблазн воспользоваться этим и пойти прогуляться уже сегодня, но он все равно не хочет рисковать.  
        
      Баки как будто вообще не двигался с места все это время, но заметив вошедшего в гостиную Стива встает и машет ему рукой.  
        
      — Я в порядке, Ба-ак, — впрочем, прикосновение прохладной ладони ко лбу приятно само по себе, и Стив не пытается увернуться. — Возишься со мной, как с ребенком…  
        
      — Отслеживание динамики температуры тела очень важно, а я измеряю ее быстрее других средств. Тем более, мне не сложно, — он снова улыбается. — Да, ты в порядке.  
        
      — Есть что-то новое? — толком не зная, какого ответа ждет, спрашивает Стив.  
        
      — В сети? Нет, там ничего, но я хотел спросить… В коридоре есть запертая дверь. Могу я узнать, куда она ведет?  
        
      Стив не сразу понимает, какую дверь он имеет в виду, потому что комнату матери упоминал, и Баки вряд ли это забыл, а вход в гараж находится возле выхода на улицу…  
        
      — Та, что за ванной комнатой? — едва не хлопнув себя по лбу, уточняет Стив, и Баки кивает. — Это… моя мастерская, или вроде того. После смерти отца мы с матерью разобрали чулан, и я поставил там мольберт, когда увлекся традиционной живописью. То есть настоящими красками. Ну, и не только красками. Но здесь пробиться гораздо сложнее, да и дорого, так что я быстро вернулся обратно к планшету...  
        
      Баки внимательно слушает его, а в глазах разгорается нешуточное любопытство:  
        
      — Покажешь, как это выглядит? То есть, если у тебя нет других дел, — мгновенно исправляется он, но Стив только хмыкает.  
        
      — Какие там дела, все равно же дома сидим. Идем, только я что-то не помню, куда дел ключ…  
        
      — Он в замке, — подсказывает Баки.  
        
      — Точно, я же сам его там оставил… — Стив идет к двери и думает, что Баки мог зайти в комнату сам, но не сделал этого, хотя получил разрешение перемещаться по дому без ограничений.  
        
      Открыв мастерскую, Стив тут же кашляет, вдохнув спертый пыльный воздух, и поскорее проходит внутрь, чтобы открыть небольшое окно вверху. К системе кондиционирования чулан не подключали, так что проветривать придется обычным способом.  
        
      — Все можно смотреть и трогать, — улыбается он застывшему в дверях Баки.  
        
      Часть картин висит на стене, часть просто составлена на пол и укрыта тканью. Стив аккуратно снимает ее и складывает, сам не слишком глядя на холсты.  
        
      Стоя в центре комнаты Баки завороженно смотрит по сторонам и пристально изучает каждую картину. Портреты, пейзажи, несколько чисто «школьных» натюрмортов — ему интересно все, и, насмотревшись издалека, он подходит и очень аккуратно дотрагивается до шершавой поверхности одной из висящих картин, наклоняется очень близко и разве что не касается языком. Потом снова отстраняется и пристально смотрит, через какое-то время восхищенно оборачивается на Стива, а потом снова на холст. Выбранная Баки картина одна из самых любимых у Стива: берег моря да одинокая скала среди бушующих волн.  
        
      — Это так… красиво. Совсем не похоже на фотографии или видеозаписи, но… — он запинается и не может подобрать слова, но Стиву достаточно только его взгляда.  
        
      Он кивает Баки и улыбается:  
        
      — Спасибо. Я… не так уж хорош, на самом деле, но обязательно свожу тебя в картинную галерею, там сейчас выставка Карла Манфреда...  
        
      — Нет, мне нравится, что они твои. Это важно… — Баки прерывается и пристыженно смотрит на Стива, словно ждет реакции на свои слова.  
        
      — Да, наверное, — соглашается он. — Думаю, ты прав.  
        
      Баки широко улыбается и переходит к следующей картине.  
        
        
      Они находятся в мастерской так долго, что Стив усаживается на табурет, дожидаясь, пока Баки закончит. Уходить, оставив его в одиночестве изучать картины, совершенно не хочется. Стив не может оторваться от наблюдения за тем, как он медленно обходит комнату, перебирая все зарисовки, даже незаконченные, и восхищенно рассматривает штрихи. Стиву почти неловко за то, что знакомство Баки с искусством происходит в пыльной полузаброшенной мастерской.  
        
      — Ты будешь рисовать так еще? — закончив гладить пальцами рельефное полотно, выполненное мастихином, Баки поворачивается к Стиву.  
        
      Вопрос застает его врасплох.  
        
      — Может, когда-нибудь… Это не очень популярно сейчас, все в основном работают на дисплеях и планшетах. Это во многом удобнее, но… не потрогать, конечно же.  
        
      Баки расстроено кивает:  
        
      — Я понимаю… наверное.  
        
      — Если хочешь, я нарисую тебя, — Стив старается улыбаться ровно, но правда в том, что помимо портретов сослуживцев он уже рисовал Баки — больше всего боясь, что кто-то об этом узнает. Сказать ему об этом, по крайней мере, сейчас, Стив не может.  
        
      — Хочу, — воодушевленно соглашается Баки. Он подходит к Стиву и смотрит на него сияющими глазами. — Это было бы очень здорово.  
        
      Стив невольно замирает, борясь с желанием притянуть его еще ближе и обнять. Не поймет, испугается…  
        
      Поэтому он просто решает заняться рисованием портрета Баки прямо сейчас. Находит карандаши, бумагу и возвращается в гостиную — все это под напряженным и взволнованным взглядом.  
        
      — Бак, расслабься. Если ты будешь беспокоиться, ничего не выйдет, просто… займись тем, что тебе интересно, а я посижу рядом.  
        
      — Тебе так будет удобно? — в который раз уточняет Баки, когда наконец определяется и садится перед дисплеем.  
        
      — Будет, все в порядке. Не обращай на меня внимания. Ну, не больше, чем обычно, — поймав смущенный взгляд, исправляется Стив. — Это не что-то особенное, просто рисунок.  
        
      Баки, кажется, совсем не согласен с таким определением, но не пытается спорить и довольно быстро втягивается в изучение каких-то статей, действительно не обращая внимания на Стива. А тот быстрыми штрихами зарисовывает сведенные брови, аккуратную линию челюсти и идеально очерченные губы. Много времени уделяет глазам, кажется, превосходя себя самого в передаче этого легкого прищура и тонких морщинок в уголках.  
        
      Баки очень красивый, но в его красоте нет никакой неестественности, зачастую присущей слишком идеальным лицам андроидов с рекламных буклетов «Киберлайфа». Такого парня можно было бы встретить на улице, в клубе или кинотеатре — при очень большом везении, конечно же. Стив думает, что, наверное, у его внешности есть прототип, но желания увидеть его не возникает. Баки все равно уникальный и единственный, хоть изначально и создан руками людей.  
        
      На выглаживание рисунка уходит больше часа, но это время пролетает совершенно незаметно — а результат, что бывает не так уж часто, нравится самому Стиву. О Баки и говорить нечего — он смотрит на собственный портрет расширенными от удивления глазами, а потом точно так же смотрит на Стива. В его взгляде плещется такой детский восторг, что Стив расплывается в неудержимой улыбке.  
        
      — Спасибо, Стив, — Баки вдруг встает и делает то, на что сам Стив не решился — обнимает его.  
        
      В этом движении очень много вопроса опасений, будто Баки все еще не уверен, что его не оттолкнут. Стив охотно обхватывает его руками в ответ и счастливо вздыхает.  
        
      — Я рад, что тебе понравилось, — он осторожно гладит Баки по спине и отмечает, что сейчас тот совершенно обычной человеческой температуры. Впрочем, даже окажись Баки вдруг холодным, обнимать его все равно было бы лучше всего на свете.  
        
        
      Когда вечером Стив отправляется спать, Баки снова предлагает лечь вместе с ним.  
        
      — В этом нет необходимости, Бак, — он мотает головой, хотя ужасно хочется согласиться и обнимать его всю ночь, наплевав на утреннюю неловкость. — Я почти здоров, мерзнуть не буду, так что ты можешь заняться… чем угодно, — Стив пожимает плечами. — Все будет в порядке. Но все равно спасибо за предложение…  
        
      Баки не настаивает, только чуть виновато улыбается и кивает:  
        
      — Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.  
        
      — И тебе.  
        
      Даже после единственной ночи в обнимку спальня кажется неуютной и холодной. Стив забирается под одеяло, ежится и надеется уснуть как можно скорее. Завтрашний день обещает быть интересным, так что ему нужно хорошенько отдохнуть, чтобы не налажать перед Пегги.  
        
      И было бы неплохо, наконец, увидеть про Баки хороший и  _приличный_ сон, чтобы было, что рассказать.  
        
        
      Проснувшись ночью от жажды, Стив не сразу понимает, что не так. Он лежит в почти кромешной тьме, не считая легонько подсвеченных данных о погоде и состоянии дома на небольшом экране у двери да слабо пробивающемся сквозь шторы свете фонарей. И только через минуту размышлений, в течение которой он даже не двигается, Стив понимает, что слышит чье-то дыхание, и осторожно поворачивается на другой бок.  
        
      На другой половине кровати обнаруживается Баки. Не то, чтобы Стив ожидал увидеть кого-то еще, но это зрелище все равно не сразу укладывается в его голове. Баки лежит на боку спиной к нему, отодвинув одеяло так, чтобы не придавить его, и выглядит совершенно обыкновенным спящим человеком. Насколько это вообще можно разглядеть в неверном свете далекого дисплея. Расслабленный, размеренно дышащий, он того и гляди попытается перевернуться и упадет, потому что лежит на самом краю.  
        
      Стив понимает, что андроиды не вертятся во сне, но все равно до обидного хорошо представляет неловкость Баки в таком случае и морщится. Пить уже не так уж и нужно — если Баки услышит его и «проснется», он наверняка начнет извиняться и попытается уйти, а Стиву совсем не хочется его отпускать.  
        
      Несколько минут он медлит, надеясь, что сквозь свой режим Баки не определяет его состояние и не может понять, что Стив проснулся. Вертит головой по сторонам, ища хоть что-то, заставящее его передумать и не делать того, на что чешутся руки. И замечает стоящий на тумбочке стакан с водой, явно принесенный заботливым Баки — Стив совершенно точно забыл об этом. Рядом пачка не нужных сейчас пастилок от кашля, и от дальновидности Баки все равно хочется радостно улыбаться.  
        
      Стив слишком слаб для происходящего. Баки такой хороший, такой настоящий, ему невозможно сопротивляться. Понадеявшись, что свое поведение можно будет списать на сонное состояние, Стив двигается ближе и осторожно тянет Баки к себе, заодно отодвигая от края постели. Баки в его руках покорный, не сопротивляется, а, наоборот, двигается сам, но Стив не уверен — он просто прижимается к широкой спине и обнимает его за талию, укрыв одеялом обоих. Сердце в груди тяжело бухает от волнения, и он закрывает глаза, надеясь скорее успокоиться и уснуть. Сквозь футболку Баки пробивается его собственный запах — чуть пластиковый, чуть металлический, чуть озоновый. Это очень непривычно ощущается и спорит с ощущением живого тепла под руками, но Стиву, видимо, нравится вообще все, что связано с Баки, поэтому он и не думает отвернуться.  
        
      И уже сквозь накатывающую дрему чувствует, как Баки накрывает его руку на животе своей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Речь об американском законе, запрещавшем служить в армии открытым гомосексуалам, а так же выяснять вопросы ориентации на службе. Принят в 1993г, отменен в 2010.


	5. Глава 5. Неизбежное

      На этот раз Баки «просыпается» первым — Стив видит его лицо напротив, когда разлепляет глаза, и мгновенно краснеет. Заранее, потому что Баки смотрит с интересом, а не с беспокойством или возмущением.  
        
      — Доброе утро, Бак, — невнятно бормочет Стив, тоже с любопытством глядя на его лицо. На синтетической коже левой щеки у него легкий отпечаток подушки, и это одно из самых трогательных зрелищ в жизни Стива.  
        
      Очень хочется спросить, почему Баки пришел в кровать, но Стив не задает вертящийся на языке вопрос, не желая смущать его или получать шаблонный ответ про тепло. Думать об этом слишком долго тоже не стоит, а то снова можно слишком замечтаться.  
        
      — Доброе утро, — Баки все же выглядит так, словно готовится быть выгнанным из постели, и Стив неосознанным жестом сжимает его руку.  
        
      — Как спалось? — не может не улыбнуться Стив, все же переворачиваясь на спину и потягиваясь.  
  
      Краем глаза он видит, как Баки недоуменно хлопает глазами, и фыркает от смеха:  
        
      — Это дежурный вопрос, можешь не обращать внимания.  
        
      — Нет, я хочу ответить. Все было хорошо, — Баки тоже улыбается. — Я не мог перестать думать о сегодняшнем дне и… пришел к тебе. Надеюсь, ты не против, — хитро прищурившись, уточняет он.  
        
      Можно подумать, Баки не заметил, что Стив всю ночь его обнимал, как плюшевого мишку в детстве.  
        
      — Н-нет, не думаю, — поперхнувшись зевком, отвечает Стив. Вот ведь засранец, раскусил и пользуется. Еще бы Стив был против, конечно же…  
        
      До пяти вечера, когда назначена встреча с Пегги, уйма времени, поэтому они решают досмотреть сезон сериала. Сразу после того, как Стив проверяет почту, чтобы увидеть там два отказа и два других, завуалированных отказа — а как иначе назвать встречное предложение с окладом вдвое ниже? Но впереди выходные, и есть надежда, что к понедельнику отделы кадров других компаний тоже решат написать ответы.  
        
      В одном из эпизодов персонажи ситкома обсуждают прочитанную книгу, и после серии Баки спрашивает, что это такое.  
        
      — Я знаю определение, — поясняет он. — Но никогда их не видел и не читал. Выдуманные истории о выдуманных людях… это ведь тоже искусство, верно?  
        
      — Не всегда выдуманные, иногда это описания реальных событий. Но да, писательство это искусство в не меньшей мере, чем живопись.  
        
      Подумав, Стив поднимается с дивана и тянет Баки за собой. На терминале хранится внушительный список электронных копий различных произведений, от классики до фантастики последнего десятилетия, но в доме есть варианты еще интереснее.  
        
      Когда они останавливаются перед дверью в комнату матери Стива, Баки застывает, будто вкопанный:  
        
      — Ты уверен, что мне туда можно?..  
        
      Стив морщится, но сразу кивает, не очень хорошо понимая, как объяснить концепцию скорби:  
        
      — Да, Бак, все в порядке. Здесь не какая-то запрещенная территория, и я знаю, что рано или поздно нужно будет разобрать вещи и все такое… Просто я пока не готов этим заняться.  
        
      На самом деле, здесь две комнаты — рабочий кабинет и родительская спальня. Как и в остальном доме, Стив укрыл мебель чехлами, но снимать их здесь не торопился, зная, что будет заходить только при необходимости.  
        
      Сейчас его целью является высокий, под потолок, шкаф, забитый настоящими печатными книгами. Когда Стив стягивает пленку со стеклянных дверец, Баки рядом с ним удивленно задирает голову и разве что не присвистывает.  
        
      — Мама не очень любила электронные книги и, по возможности, приобретала бумажные издания. Какие-то здесь совсем старые, может, даже ценные, — Стив чешет голову. — Когда-то все книги выглядели так.  
        
      Он наугад вытягивает одну с нижней полки — здесь, как он помнит, хранится художественная литература. На самых верхних ярусах в основном книги по медицине, половина одной из полок занята историческими трудами, которые любил еще отец.  
        
      Название на обложке гласит «Возвращение короля», и Стив хмыкает:  
        
      — Промахнулся. Вещь замечательная, но… сложная для восприятия, скорее всего, — он медлит, но прятать книгу обратно на полку, не дав потрогать Баки, глупо, и он протягивает том ему.  
        
      Баки осторожно, как хрупкую вазу, принимает книгу и открывает наугад.  
        
      — Столько текста…  
        
      — Да уж… и читать его нужно не так, как ты привык, — Стив помнит, что Баки как-то обмолвился, что при чтении статей сканирует их почти целиком, выуживая информацию со страницы по ключевым словам, а не последовательно. — Только по строчкам, иначе можно потерять нить повествования. И их смысл… не в информации. То есть в ней тоже, но главное все же донести до читателей идею, передать переживания…  
        
      — Больше похоже на тот сериал, что мы смотрим, да?  
        
      Стив усмехается и кивает, радуясь, что такого сравнения не слышит его мать, очень любившая творчество Толкина:  
        
      — Технически, да. В литературе используются различные художественные приемы для погружения в историю. Некоторым это нравится даже больше, чем смотреть фильмы.  
        
      — Можно мне попробовать? — робко спрашивает Баки.  
        
      — Ох, конечно, я ведь за этим тебе и показал… Только эта книга последняя в серии, и… как я уже сказал, может, слишком сложная, — он достает с полки первый том и вручает Баки его, а «Возвращение» ставит обратно. — Если тебе тоже так покажется, это нормально, — Стив ободряюще улыбается. — Я сам его только лет в двадцать осилил… Сюда ты тоже можешь заходить и брать любые книги. В сети обычно есть описания и рецензии, можно читать сначала их, чтобы решить, интересно тебе это или нет. Ну и на терминале есть много тех книг, которых мама не покупала на бумаге, их можно читать с экрана или смартфона. Может, тебе так будет удобнее.  
        
      Баки все это выслушивает и благодарно кивает, но явно не настроен сдаваться перед лицом «Властелина Колец»:  
        
      — Я попробую, да. Спасибо! — он по-прежнему держит книгу очень аккуратно, будто ждет, что она рассыплется.  
        
      — По этим книгам есть фильмы… Старые уже, но хорошие. Посмотрим как-нибудь в свободный день, — Стив запоздало думает, не лучше ли было предложить ему Азимова или другую научную фантастику, но теперь уже точно поздно. С другой стороны, тематика робототехники может оказаться не слишком уместной… так или иначе, испортить восприятие литературы произведениями Толкина уж точно нельзя.  
        
      Баки с таким воодушевлением утыкается в книгу, еще не дойдя до гостиной, что Стиву неловко напоминать ему про сериал. Подумав, он идет в мастерскую и возвращается с акварелью. Раз Баки нравится, когда его рисуют, Стив готов этим беззастенчиво пользоваться. Тем более что найти настолько неподвижного натурщика еще нужно постараться.  
        
      Время до вечера пролетает настолько незаметно, что о нем напоминает Баки — ему, в отличие от Стива, не нужно смотреть на часы на стене. Стив даже не успевает закончить, так что на просьбу посмотреть отвечает, что покажет только завершенный рисунок. Но Баки не обижается и идет переодеваться в заботливо приготовленную для него Стивом одежду.  
        
      Перед выходом из дома они еще раз перебирают имена выдуманных родственников. Долго думает, конечно, только Стив, ведь сам Баки ничего не забывает. Но это и неудивительно — по легенде, Стив их никогда и не видел, так что имеет полное право запамятовать имя двоюродного дяди Джима, который работает почтальоном в Шелбивилле.  
        
      Стиву ужасно хочется проехаться на мотоцикле, но за эти дни у него так и не дошли руки проверить его состояние. Да и осенняя погода не слишком располагает, а для Баки это может быть куда опаснее из-за отсутствующей руки…  
        
      Подумав о руке, Стив мысленно запинается и усилием воли справляется с желанием обойти Баки, проверяя, не появилась ли она неизвестно откуда. Потому что все это время он почти не вспоминал о том, что Баки, по его же собственным словам, «не полностью укомплектован». Баки, кажется, и сам не замечает этого, более чем ловко обращаясь с вещами одной рукой даже там, где вроде бы обязательно нужно две.  
        
      Проблема возникает только со шнурками — до этого Баки ходил на улицу в форменных ботинках с автоматической шнуровкой, а дома вообще передвигался босиком. Но сейчас Стив боится привлечь лишнее внимание и вручает Баки одни из своих кроссовок. Тот неловко отнекивается, пока Стив не соображает, в чем дело. А потом удивленно смотрит, как посмеивающийся Стив завязывает на нем чертовы шнурки.  
        
      Размер ноги Баки оказывается чуть меньше, но тот уверяет, что все в порядке, а Стиву остается только поверить.  
        
      — Стой, — Стив мнется, отчего-то снова не уверенный в своем решении, но все же продолжает, — диод, Бак. Он тебе не нужен.  
        
      «И мне тем более», — мысленно добавляет он, потому что сам совершенно перестал обращать внимание на мигание назойливого индикатора.  
        
      — Он может привлечь внимание, — поясняет Стив, когда Баки смотрит на него с недоверчивым изумлением. Диод на виске тревожно заходится желтым.  
        
      — Ты разрешишь мне?.. — неуверенно переспрашивает Баки.  
        
      — Бак, я не имею права тебя останавливать. Мне кажется, так будет лучше, тем более, тебе ведь не впервой, — Стив улыбается как можно мягче, потому что теперь Баки смотрит на него откровенно испуганно. — Все в порядке, ш-ш-ш. Не паникуй.  
        
      — Ты знаешь, — ровным голосом констатирует Баки, не двигаясь с места.  
        
      — Знаю, и это ничего не меняет. Бак… — Стив все же подходит к нему и осторожно берет за руку, пытаясь объяснить путающиеся мысли. — Хотеть убежать в твоем… случае, это совершенно нормально. Может, так даже было бы лучше… но ты ведь остался.  
        
      Баки кивает, глядя не то в пол, не то на свою ладонь в руках Стива:  
        
      — Я не смог уйти прямо перед боем. И подумал, так даже лучше, все будут уставшие после, я смогу спокойно угнать машину и скрыться.  
        
      — Даже мне это кажется верным решением. И мне жаль, что все кончилось вот так. В Мексике толком нет законов об андроидах, ты бы мог спрятаться…  
        
      — Я собирался найти тебя... потом, — Баки поднимает взгляд, и Стив тонет в глубоких серых глазах. — Мне казалось важным показаться тебе… таким, каким я стал. Чтобы ты узнал обо мне.  
        
      — Я был бы рад, — тепло улыбается Стив, а его сердце тем временем готово выпрыгнуть из груди. — Уверен, у тебя все получилось бы и без меня.  
        
      Баки не отвечает, только смотрит так, что у Стива перед глазами темнеет от желания его поцеловать. Увидеть удивление в его глазах, коснуться идеальных губ, обнимая так, как еще никогда не обнимал…  
        
      — Мне нужен нож, — тихо напоминает Баки о том, с чего они начали этот разговор.  
        
      Стив краснеет, отпуская его руку, и идет на кухню.  
        
      Он думает, Баки понадобится зеркало, но тот управляется прямо здесь: убирает кожный покров с виска, обнажая корпус тоненького индикатора, и ловко поддевает его лезвием. Короткий щелчок — и Стив морщится, невольно тянется к мгновенно сошедшейся коже, мягко поглаживая совершенно гладкий висок без единого следа повреждений.  
        
      — Это ведь не больно?  
        
      — Я не чувствую того, что можно назвать болью. Но в данном случае еще и отключил все тактильные датчики, так что это совсем не ощущалось, — Баки улыбается, не пытаясь отстраниться от ласковых прикосновений.  
        
      — Но сейчас чувствуешь? — Стив задерживает руку, готовый снова оказаться идиотом, и ему чудится даже тонкое биение сосуда под кожей.  
        
      — Конечно, — Баки едва уловимо трется о его пальцы. — Мне никогда не пришло бы в голову отключать датчики при взаимодействии с тобой. Мне нравятся прикосновения.  
        
      Стиву безумно хочется спросить, что еще нравится Баки из того, что он мог бы дать, но именно в это время на смартфон приходит оповещение о прибывшем такси. Стив облизывает пересохшие губы и тянет Баки на улицу.  
        
        
      В пятницу в барах всегда много народу, но в данном случае это можно определить, даже не заходя внутрь — на «парковке» у входа несколько андроидов, которые молчаливо ждут своих хозяев. Сейчас, когда рядом Баки, это зрелище пробирает до дрожи, и Стив не уверен, что цепляется за его руку только ради него самого.  
        
      — Стив, подожди, мне же… — жалобно начинает Баки, и Стив только из-за этого хочет сорвать и сжечь висящую на двери бара табличку «Андроиды не разрешены». Он прекрасно осознает, что в рядах стоящих андроидов нет никого, кто был бы похож на Баки — шанс, что в городе появился второй такой же, исчезающе мал. А, значит, это просто машины, механизмы. Ничего живого, верно?  
        
      — Все хорошо, — Стив мягко сжимает его ладонь. — Не бойся, Бак. Я рядом. И ты — не они.  
        
      Едва они входят в шумное помещение, Баки испуганно жмется еще ближе, и Стив уверенно обнимает его за талию. Внимания они привлекают не больше, чем любой другой посетитель, только охранник задерживает чуть более долгий взгляд на отсутствующей руке Баки и бицепсах Стива, но тут же кивает и теряет интерес к ним обоим.  
        
      Постояв у входа, Стив видит нужный столик в углу и машущую им Пегги.  
        
      — Только не говори, что мы опоздали! — хмыкает Стив, подходя к ней. Баки мнется за спиной, но Стив вытаскивает его и подпихивает к стулу.  
        
      — Нет, это я раньше освободилась и решила не терять время, — Пегги салютует бокалом. — Привет, Баки, рада тебя видеть, — она очаровательно улыбается и тихо смеется, когда тот смущенно кивает и усаживается за стол.  
        
      Стив смутно припоминает это заведение — во времена обучения в художке даже Стив иногда участвовал в походах по барам, и пару раз тут точно бывал. С тех пор не изменилось ровным счетом ничего — все те же фотки на стенах, пара дисплеев с какими-то клипами и расписанная посетителями стена… ничего необычного.  
        
      — Почему именно здесь? — все же спрашивает Стив, изучая страницу безалкогольных напитков и заодно показывая ее Баки.  
        
      — Ни единой причины, кроме расположения, — Пегги изящно пожимает плечами. — Но если кого-то из вас связывают с этим местом какие-то воспоминания…  
        
      — Наоборот, я думал, тебя, — посмеивается Стив.  
        
      — И не начнут, если ты не перестанешь разглядывать безалкогольное меню, — насмешливо подсказывает Пегги.  
        
      — Баки не пьет, я… тоже, по крайней мере, сейчас, — Стив демонстративно покашливает.  
        
      — Только не надейтесь, что меня замучает совесть из-за того, что я единственная пьющая в компании, — хмыкает Пегги и отставляет опустевший бокал. — Имею право, я сегодня сдала проект, с которым возилась месяц! Кстати, если тебе вдруг нужна работа…  
        
      Стив страдальчески морщится, но честно кивает:  
        
      — Нужна. Только давай вернемся к этому попозже… например, завтра. Сегодня — отдыхаем, — он подмигивает сидящему рядом Баки, получая в ответ неуверенную улыбку.  
        
      Подозвав официанта и сделав заказ, Стив поворачивается к Пегги и хитро улыбается:   
        
      — Ты первая рассказываешь, — а Баки получает еще какое-то время на то, чтобы освоиться и успокоиться.  
        
      — Ну хорошо, — в ответ щурится Пегги. — Договорились. Думаю, моя история гораздо меньше вашей, верно?  
        
      — Возможно, — уклончиво отзывается Стив и все же накрывает лежащую на столе руку Баки своей, заработав от него благодарный взгляд и улыбку.  
        
      И действительно, до приключений Стива Пегги, устроившейся на работу сразу после учебы, далеко. Но слушать о том, что она добилась всего, что хотела, очень приятно — Стив всегда считал ее куда более способной, чем он, и уж точно более пробивной. А уж услышав об участии в выставках, и вовсе чувствует легкий укол зависти к человеку, который не теряет времени зря.  
        
      — Да уж, ты молодец, — одобрительно кивает Стив, когда Пегги заканчивает рассказ. — Приятно знать, что хотя бы на некоторых из нас преподаватели не зря тратили время.  
        
      — Именно что, некоторых, — она улыбается. — И я даже не о тебе — Уилсон как-то обмолвился, что после учебы больше ни разу ни карандаш, ни перо в руку не взял.  
        
      — Я в нем не сомневался, — Стив усмехается и просит официанта повторить.  
        
      — Теперь ваша очередь, — Пегги подмигивает Баки и явно наслаждается его смущением. — Расскажи, где тебя угораздило так влипнуть? — она со смешком кивает на Стива.  
        
      — На мексиканской границе, — пожимает плечами Баки. Стив скашивает на него взгляд и хихикает, видя совершенно непроницаемое выражение лица. Играть в покер с ним было бы очень рискованно.  
        
      — Ого, — Пегги фыркает от смеха. — Роджерс, я знала, что рано или поздно ты решишь переехать, но не так же кардинально!  
        
      — Это была армия! — в шутку возмущается Стив.  
        
      — Ладно-ладно, я понимаю, что вы не в парк аттракционов катались… Кстати, Баки, если вдруг какие-то проблемы с восстановлением руки, у меня есть знакомые в Вашингтоне…  
        
      — Нет, Пег, мы справимся сами, — видя, что Баки мнется, за него отвечает Стив. — Страховка покрывает протезирование, просто нужно ждать, пока соберут модель под него, — врать выходит очень легко, не зря он потратил время на выискивание информации о продвижении протезирования конечностей.  
        
      — Ох, замечательно. Тогда я спокойна, — Пегги улыбается и тут же переключается на другую тему, снова обращаясь к Баки. — Но ты ведь не из Нью-Йорка?  
        
      — Нет, и я вообще не думал, что меня когда-то сюда занесет, — Баки коротко, но цветисто пересказывает выдуманную ими легенду, оживляя ее дополнительными подробностями так, что заслушивается даже Стив. Остается надеяться, что Пегги не была в Шелбивилле или хотя бы плохо помнит первые главы «Властелина Колец», потому что местами Баки явно таскает идеи из устройства быта хоббитов. Пару раз Стив не сдерживает смешки, пряча их за кашлем, но не собирается прерывать вошедшего во вкус Баки.  
        
      — И ты совсем не хочешь туда возвращаться? Хотя родители… — Пегги понимающе кивает и улыбается обоим. — Тогда я вдвойне рада за то, что вы нашли друг друга. Иногда можно подумать, что люди вообще забывают о взаимодействиях между собой…  
        
      Стив подозревает, что речь зайдет об андроидах, и торопится увести разговор в другую тему:

  
      — Я тут хотел Баки устроить несколько экскурсий по городу, если подскажешь, что заметно изменилось за эти годы, буду благодарен.  
        
      — Хм, да, кажется, почти ничего, — Пегги хмурится, вспоминая, и в итоге выдает целый список изменений, большая часть которых и не пришла бы Стиву в голову. Посмеиваясь, он записывает словно бесконечные названия выставок, каждую из которых «обязательно нужно посетить в первую очередь», и чуть не соглашается на поход в театр, но вовремя останавливается.  
        
      Дальше вечер идет очень спокойно и расслабленно. Они обсуждают последние научные новости и анонсы фильмов. Баки больше молчит, но иногда вставляет удачные замечания, вызывая смешки у Стива и Пегги. В происходящем не чувствуется ни грамма фальши — просто дружеское общение и только.  
        
      Ну, не совсем дружеское — последний час Стив не убирает руки с талии Баки, и он только жмется ближе, то и дело потираясь щекой о его плечо. Обычная пара обычных парней, и Стиву совершенно обычно хочется забраться пальцами под футболку Баки на спине и гладить теплую кожу.  
        
      В какой-то момент он почти готов это сделать, но в то же время и без того повышенные голоса спорщиков за одним из соседних столиков становятся еще громче, против воли позволяя услышать слова:  
        
      — Нет! Я уже сказал, никаких андроидов в доме, пока я жив! — приподнявшись над столом, распинается высокий грузный мужчина. Он говорит по телефону, но содержание беседы быстро становится известно всем сидящим поблизости. — Мы с твоей матерью еще в состоянии сами шевелить руками и будем требовать от своих детей того же!  
        
      Люди, сидящие с ним за одним столом, шикают на него, но поначалу мужчина отмахивается и только через несколько крепких выражений наконец отшвыривает телефон на стол и садится обратно на место. Продолжает он уже вполголоса, но теперь его слова гораздо сложнее забыть среди прочего гула, слух то и дело невольно возвращается к жалобам, которыми тот теперь делится со своими приятелями.  
        
      Стив думает, что Баки все это знать совершенно необязательно, хотя после нескольких дней в сети он, скорее всего, навидался вещей и похуже. Но слушать пространные разглагольствования о том, что всех андроидов необходимо в срочном порядке отправить на свалку, все равно жутко неприятно.  
        
      Пегги тоже морщится и закатывает глаза:  
        
      — Хоть где-то я смогу спрятаться от этих разговоров? Почему в последнее время каждому нужно высказать свое ценнейшее мнение касательно распространения андроидов? Они что, действительно считают свою позицию уникальной и никем раньше не высказанной?  
        
      Стив старается как можно неопределеннее пожать плечами, меньше всего на свете желая высказывать собственную точку зрения. Которая с каждым днем становится все более шаткой, ведь если есть Баки, значит, могут быть и другие. И в этом случае использование андроидов в качестве рабочей силы не только опасно, но еще и неправильно…  
        
      От таких мыслей — а может, от шума или остатков болезни, — начинает болеть голова, и Стив трет виски. Очень резко начинает хотеться домой, сидеть с Баки за сериалом и не слышать переходящего на угрозы соседа по бару.  
        
      — Если бы я вдруг узнал, что какая-то мразь приволокла свою игрушку сюда, несмотря на табличку на входе, я бы этого андроида лично расколотил, а его хозяину бы в морду дал!  
        
      Стив сглатывает, слишком сильно сжимая в пальцах стакан, но приходит в себя, ощутив мягкое прикосновение к колену. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит Баки в глаза — тот успокаивающе улыбается и осторожно гладит его. Размышления о плохом действительно мгновенно отодвигаются куда-то на задний план. Стив обнимает Баки еще крепче, с замиранием сердца чувствуя, как тот льнет к его боку. Мысли снова скатываются совсем в другую сторону, но сейчас, когда Баки опускает голову ему на плечо, это совершенно естественно. И Стиву приходится усилием воли заставить себя вернуться к разговору с Пегги, самозабвенно пересказывающей какую-то историю, связанную с ее дядей.  
        
      Андроидоненавистник поблизости наконец успокаивается, но Стив все равно периодически возвращается к мысли о том, что для кого-то его угрозы могут быть не просто страхом лишиться ценного имущества. Для Баки, к примеру. И желание защитить его от любых посягательств в который раз кажется Стиву самым главным делом в жизни.  
        
      Они сидят еще полчаса, прежде чем время не становится слишком уж поздним для тех, кто не намерен оставаться в баре до самого утра. Стив думает, что действительно хочет домой — и не из-за незнакомца, который благополучно успел утихнуть, а просто потому, что дом снова ассоциируется у него с покоем и уютом, чего не было уже очень долго. Он надеется, что Баки тоже чувствует нечто похожее.  
        
      — Я была очень рада увидеть вас, ребята, — улыбается Пегги, когда они стоят на улице. Стив мельком подмечает, что стоянка андроидов практически опустела, несмотря на то, что народу в баре почти не уменьшилось — видимо, оставлять ценные машины без присмотра ночью никто не рискует, и их владельцы спешат уйти первыми. Неудивительно.   
        
      — И мы тоже, — Стив нисколько не кривит душой, а Баки рядом с ним радостно кивает. — Надеюсь, еще повторим.  
        
      — Куда вы денетесь, — хмыкает Пегги, а затем обращается к Баки. — Береги его, хорошо? Роджерс любит влезать, куда не просят, так что ему обязательно нужен кто-то мыслящий рядом. Думаю, ты отлично справишься.  
        
      Баки краснеет и кивает, а потом берет Стива за руку:  
        
      — Я… я постараюсь, — и улыбается, глядя Пегги в глаза.  
        
      — Вот и отлично. Ладно, до встречи, такси приехало, — обняв обоих напоследок, Пегги убегает к подъехавшей машине.  
        
      — Может, пройдемся? — Стив указывает взглядом на чистое темное небо, где даже сквозь городской смог можно увидеть мерцающие звезды.  
        
      — Мне казалось, ты хочешь домой? — чуть приподняв бровь, отвечает Баки.  
        
      — Я хочу… да, — улыбнувшись его проницательности, кивает Стив. — Но мы все равно можем пройти пару кварталов, а потом вызовем такси. В баре было душно, голову бы проветрить.  
        
      Недоуменно сведя брови, Баки все же соглашается, и Стив тащит его по улице вниз, поскорее уводя от выходящих из бара людей.  
        
      Они замедляются, только отходя достаточно далеко, чтобы слышать лишь отголоски разговоров. Теперь плюсы расположения бара становятся очевидны: несмотря на пятничный вечер, на улицах спального квартала почти совсем тихо, так как подобных заведений здесь почти нет.  
        
      — Как тебе вечер? — Стив почти знает ответ — кажется, Баки правда было спокойно с ними, но все равно хочет услышать подтверждение.  
        
      — Хорошо, — воодушевленно кивает тот. — Я рад, что побывал там. Столько людей в одном месте и почти не замечают друг друга…  
        
      — Ага, если дело не доходит до пьяных стычек или слишком громких разговоров.  
        
      — Все люди разные, — философски пожимает плечами Баки, скорее всего, поняв, кого он имеет в виду, и Стив уважительно хмыкает.  
        
      После бара на улице дышится гораздо лучше, но на дорогу пешком до самого дома уйдет не меньше часа, и этого времени просто жаль. Так что они проходят еще квартал и уже собираются вызывать такси, как из проулка между домами стремительно выбегает незнакомый парень, по виду практически школьник. У него в руках яркая сумочка, которую можно было бы списать на экстравагантный образ, если бы не возмущенно кричащая в глубине переулка девушка, явно отстающая от парня из-за каблуков.  
        
      Решение приходит мгновенно — Стив только слегка сдвигается в сторону, не давая собравшемуся обойти его парнишке вписаться между ним и забором, и в следующее мгновение перехватывает его запястье:  
        
      — Стоять!  
        
      Припертый к забору парень смотрит перепуганными глазами, переводя взгляд со Стива на стоящего за его плечом Баки и обратно, и явно хочет что-то сказать, но но не может. Зато повисшую темноту прорезает крик появившейся девушки:  
        
      — Что здесь происходит?— она неожиданно резво подбегает к Стиву и испуганно вскрикивает:  
        
      — Пусти его, пусти!  
        
      Стив рефлекторно отшатывается, непонимающе глядя на обоих, но продолжает крепко удерживать парня:  
        
      — Он же утащил вашу сумку!  
        
      — Да какое утащил, шутит просто! Это мой брат… — девушка вздыхает так, что становится понятно — с братом она натерпелась достаточно.  
        
      — Ну у тебя и шуточки, — выпустив запястье парня, хмурится Стив. — Искренне советую больше не маяться такой фигней, у следующего прохожего рефлексы могут быть еще жестче моих.  
        
      Растирающий руку парень судорожно кивает, протягивая сумку сестре, и тут же получает ей же по голове.  
        
      — А я тебе говорила, доиграешься, придурок! Спасибо вам, мистер… Надеюсь, он хоть теперь поумнеет.  
        
      Под умоляющие извинения парня парочка уходит в противоположную сторону, а Стив со смехом поворачивается к Баки:  
        
      — Видимо, Пегги имела в виду именно такие вещи, когда говорила, что я постоянно куда-то влезаю…  
        
      — Но ведь ты поступил правильно! Наиболее вероятным событием было именно ограбление, а не неудачная шутка.  
        
      — Правильно-то правильно… только парнишка теперь будет рассказывать, что на него незнакомый мужик без чувства юмора напал, — махнув рукой в сторону уже исчезнувшего из виду парня с сестрой, Стив достает телефон и вызывает такси.  
        
      — Его мнение не объективно, при желании ты смог бы доказать свою правоту — здесь есть уличная камера…  
        
      — Ох, Бак… если бы это еще было кому-то интересно, — с улыбкой отвечает Стив и вдруг тянет его к себе, обнимает в безотчетном желании защитить от этого дурацкого окружающего мира. — Все эти тонкости взаимодействия с людьми такая муть, если честно. Я сам в них не очень хорош, — вздохнув, он трется носом о висок Баки, там, где раньше был диод.  
        
      — Будем учиться вместе? — чуть помедлив, предлагает тот и утыкается носом в плечо.  
        
      — Видимо, да.  
        
        
      Когда они добираются до дома, на часах уже полночь. Стив первым делом идет заваривать кофе, больше всего мечтая продлить этот замечательный вечер. Баки мнется рядом, явно собираясь отпустить не самый лестный комментарий по поводу этого напитка, но под жалобным взглядом Стива ничего не говорит и идет вместе с ним в гостиную.  
        
      — Стив, помнишь, ты говорил, что я смогу вписаться в обычную жизнь? — когда Баки произносит это, Стив пытается пристроить кружку на край стола и едва не роняет ее, потому что в его голосе слышит ту самую решимость, которой боялся — и хотел — с самого начала. Так говорят люди, сделавшие важный выбор и желающие о нем рассказать.  
        
      — Сможешь, Баки, — Стив оборачивается и улыбается, усаживаясь рядом, но безотчетно сжатая в кулаке подушка наверняка выдает его с головой. — Ты же и сам видишь. Пегги даже ничего не заподозрила… — в голове бьется паническая мысль о том, что если Баки решил начать самостоятельную жизнь сейчас, это может быть слишком опасно. А еще чертовски печально для Стива, но он не имеет права на эгоизм.  
        
      — А в твою жизнь я впишусь? — продолжая, Баки смотрит ему прямо в глаза и буквально приковывает к месту.  
        
      Стив кивает прежде, чем думает, что именно это может значить.  
        
      Он не знает, как ответить вслух — мысли путаются, банальные все до одной, он даже не знает, что кроется за вопросом Баки, но спросить, нарушив момент, не решается. И, словно загипнотизированный, смотрит, как Баки двигается ближе, но сам, кажется, совершенно не может пошевелиться.  
        
      Стив видит, что Баки смущен не меньше него — пальцы единственной руки теребят край футболки, взгляд то и дело скользит по лицу Стива, а губы подрагивают, словно он хочет сказать что-то еще, но не решается.  
        
      — Впишешься, Бак, — Стив наконец находит в себе силы открыть рот. — Я… рад быть рядом с тобой.  
        
      Он поворачивается к замершему Баки, подобрав под себя ногу, и осторожно устраивает ладони на его талии, тянет ближе, чувствуя, будто бы его кожа под футболкой горячее, чем обычно. Баки совсем близко — смущенно улыбается, но не отводит взгляда и едва ощутимо гладит Стива по плечу.  
        
      — Баки, — Стив скользит взглядом от его глаз к губам и обратно, все еще не уверенный ни в чем, но не способный сопротивляться. — Я могу тебя поцеловать?  
        
      Он почти уверен, что видит в его глазах вспышку паники и пролетающие сцены фильмов и сериалов, в которых они видели поцелуи, но не успевает открыть рот, чтобы поспешно извиниться, когда Баки вздрагивает и кивает.  
        
      Стив чувствует, что если промедлит еще хоть секунду, то уже не сможет решиться, а потому приближается еще и едва дотрагивается поцелуем до его губ, не торопясь прижиматься. Только мягко проводит по сомкнутым губам своими, чуть прихватывая, и останавливается, давая привыкнуть к ощущению. Баки такой гладкий и идеальный, что кружится голова. Стив закрывает глаза, но становится только хуже — теперь ничто не отвлекает его от ощущения мягких теплых губ. А когда Баки сам, без единого давления со стороны Стива, приоткрывает рот и отвечает — очень медленно, изучающе, — Стиву хочется застонать от наслаждения. Поцелуй выходит обоюдно неловким — Стив не хочет быть слишком инициативным, Баки толком не знает, что делать, и они двигаются опасливо и неуверенно, — но когда прерываются и смотрят друг другу в глаза, Стив видит голод во взгляде напротив.  
        
      Второй поцелуй выходит значительно лучше — Баки впускает его язык, Стив касается рта изнутри и пытается привыкнуть к тому, что он сухой. Это ощущается совсем иначе, он даже не может сказать, что плохо. В этот момент Баки, видимо, сопоставляет разницу сам, и Стив чувствует влагу на его языке. Хрипло выдохнув, он чуть отстраняется и заглядывает Баки в глаза, то ли спрашивая, то ли одобряя, и не сдерживает хриплого выдоха, снова припадая к ждущим губам.  
        
      Баки на вкус особенный, чуть горьковатый и терпкий. Это приятная горечь, смешанная с легким ощущением покалывания на языке. Стиву до дрожи хочется вылизать его рот, но он старается не перегибать, ласкает очень бережно и мягко, так же, как двигается сам Баки, пока тот не прерывает поцелуй, упираясь лбом в его плечо.  
        
      — Бак? — шепчет Стив, успокаивающе поглаживая выгнутую спину. — Что такое? Тебе не нравится?..  
        
      — Нравится, — его голос звучит тише обычного, с еле слышным хрипом. — Но это так странно… я не понимал, зачем люди так делают, пока не захотел поцеловать тебя. Но понятнее не стало, я просто… хочу продолжать, и все, — Баки говорит это с трогательной неуверенностью того, кто привык досконально разбирать собственные ощущения, а теперь столкнулся с тем, что толком не подчиняется логике.  
        
      Стив улыбается и мягко целует его в висок, а потом ниже, в щеку.  
        
      — Боюсь, в этих действиях действительно маловато смысла и результативности. Тебе просто должно стать хорошо.  
        
      Баки кивает и поднимает голову, с новым жаром прижимаясь к губам Стива. Он явно хочет попытаться вести — и Стив позволяет, приоткрывает рот, впуская его и позволяя скользить языком по кромке зубов и языку, не пытается перехватить инициативу. Баки двигается слишком осторожно, словно боясь навредить, но не отступает, лаская все ярче и ощутимее. Стив не выдерживает его напора и сладко стонет в поцелуй, желая только, чтобы это никогда не прекращалось, но Баки испуганно отстраняется и смотрит ему в глаза:  
        
      — Тебе больно? Прости, Стив, я не…  
        
      — Ш-ш-ш, — Стив не может удержаться от смущенного смешка. — Мне… очень хорошо, наоборот, — только теперь он понимает, что у него крепко стоит, до боли из-за тесной ширинки. Но не время, не сейчас: происходящего для Баки и так слишком много, так что Стив должен терпеть, хотя от возбуждения темнеет перед глазами. Если бы Баки вздумалось прикоснуться к его члену, оплетая его своими идеально длинными пальцами, он, наверное, кончил бы мгновенно.  
        
      Стив прикусывает щеку, отрезвляя себя болью, и отмечает, что ладонь Баки почти никуда не сдвинулась с его плеча, будто тот боялся не справиться с несколькими новыми действиями. От этого осознания становится еще лучше, словно Баки сходит с ума не меньше его самого. Свои руки Стив неожиданно обнаруживает прямо над задницей Баки и торопливо сдвигает выше, поправляя футболку — для таких вещей еще не время. Тем более, что у Баки в паху никаких изменений, какие можно было бы заметить со стороны. И это совершенно нормально, напоминает себе Стив. Перед ним — не человек.  
        
      Баки смотрит все еще виновато, и Стив невесомо целует его в нос, тепло улыбаясь:  
        
      — Мы попробуем разобраться и с этим, хорошо? Только позже. Сейчас для тебя, по-моему, и так достаточно.  
        
      Баки не пытается возражать, только обнимает Стива за шею и снова мягко касается губ. И кто Стив такой, чтобы с ним спорить?..


	6. Глава 6. Перспективы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> автор временно в реале, но пишет когда может, так что все будет~

      Проснувшись от телефонного звонка, Стив не сразу соображает, что приятная тяжесть тела на руке не остаток сна, а реальность. Тепло привалившийся к его боку Баки размеренно сопит, и даже зная, что дыхание для него в первую очередь имитация, Стив все равно готов слушать его часами. Но надрывающийся телефон по-прежнему мешает подобной идиллии.  
        
      Сквозь зубы ругаясь на слишком ранний звонок, Стив на ощупь нашаривает телефон, отключает звук и только после этого смотрит на экран. Недоуменно хмурится, видя надпись «Тони Старк». А ему-то что понадобилось?  
        
      На ходу отвечая на звонок, Стив встает с постели и выходит из комнаты, слишком поздно подумав, что Баки, скорее всего, и так «проснулся». Оборачиваясь, он действительно видит, что Баки сел на постели, и машет ему рукой, показывая, что все в порядке.  
        
      — Доброе утро, — подавляя зевок, бормочет в трубку Стив.  
        
      — Утро? Вот уж не думал, что в армии привыкли столько спать, капитан, — голос Тони в трубке бодрый до дрожи, и Стив невольно ищет взглядом часы хоть где-нибудь. Спасает микроволновка: ее дисплей показывает двенадцать часов.  
        
      — Кхм, вчера был длинный день, — неизвестно зачем оправдывается Стив, но тут же прерывает себя. — Думаю, ты не послушать о моем распорядке звонишь.  
        
      — Да, на такое у меня точно нет времени. Понимаешь, капитан, у меня тут нарисовалась одна проблема… — Стив морщится от неизвестно как прилипшего прозвища, но не комментирует, надеясь, что Тони все же надоест его так называть. — И было бы очень здорово, если бы ты со своей деткой помог мне ее решить. Не бесплатно, конечно. Очень даже не бесплатно.  
        
      Поперхнувшись холодным кофе, Стив не сразу сопоставляет «детку» и появившегося в дверном проеме лохматого после ночи Баки.  
        
      — Пока что это звучит так, словно мне нужно отказаться, отключить звонок, добавить тебя в черный список… и переехать, потому что ты знаешь, где я живу, — обнимая неуверенно приблизившегося Баки, Стив мельком показывает ему дисплей телефона, и тот кивает.  
        
      — Погоди пороть горячку! Давай ты сначала меня выслушаешь, а потом уже решишь, отказываться или нет.  
        
      — Слушаю.  
        
      — Не по телефону, кэп. Прислать к тебе Луиса или доберешься сам?  
        
      Стив совершенно не уверен, что готов перекладывать подобную поездку на отслеживающих всех и вся такси, а до мотоцикла руки так и не дошли…  
        
      — Лучше Луиса, если ему не сложно.  
        
      — Ему сложно только выполнять работу вовремя, а отлынивать от нее, катаясь по городу, он всегда рад. Тогда жди часа через полтора, надеюсь, у тебя не было особых планов на сегодня, — Тони отключает звонок раньше, чем Стив успевает ответить.  
        
      — Утра, — мурлычет Баки ему на ухо, едва Стив откладывает телефон. — Нужно куда-то ехать?  
        
      Бесцеремонно вырванный из сна мозг постепенно возвращается к вчерашнему дню, сопоставляя вечерние события и то, что сейчас Баки котом льнет к Стиву, прижимаясь к плечу. Сердцебиение приятно учащается, и Стив обеими руками обнимает его за талию, легонько целуя в щеку. И прижимается своей щекой, потому что остановиться и не прикасаться к бархатной гладкой коже совершенно невозможно.  
        
      — Да, к Старку в мастерскую. За нами приедет тот… болтливый парень. Ты должен его помнить.  
        
      — Луис, — кивает Баки.  
        
      — Он самый. Я сбегаю в душ, — зевая Баки в плечо, бубнит Стив, неохотно отпускает его и уходит в ванную.  
        
      Закрыв за собой дверцу кабины, Стив пару минут стоит под потоками воды, лениво пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. Вчера они с Баки целовались дома весь вечер, и это было лучшее время в жизни. И они теперь… вместе? И это действительно произошло в реальности, а не во снах, судя по тому, как Баки ведет себя сегодня.  
        
      От оформившейся мысли, что его теперь можно обнимать и целовать, у Стива слабеют ноги. Неужели это действительно происходит? Так быстро… но как же хорошо.  
        
      Так и не уложив в голове все события, Стив выбирается из душа, быстро приводит себя в порядок и приходит на кухню, все равно морально готовый к тому, что случившееся окажется затейливой галлюцинацией на почве простуды. Но снова обосновавшийся у плиты Баки не думает испаряться и смотрит именно так, как Стиву хочется.  
        
      — Ты в порядке? — видимо, заметив смятение на его лице, обеспокоенно спрашивает Баки.  
        
      Стив пристыженно думает, что тот точно не сомневается в реальности произошедшего, и мотает головой:  
        
      — Да, все хорошо. Тебе правда хочется готовить? — он подходит и как можно непринужденнее обнимает его за талию, утаскивая с тарелки панкейк. — Ого…  
        
      — Это интересно, — пожимает плечами Баки. — Совмещать ингредиенты и смотреть на результат. И потом, одному из нас точно необходима еда, а у меня много свободного времени.  
        
      Стив хихикает и кивает, не найдя, чем опровергнуть такие безупречные доводы:  
        
      — Похоже, ты снова прав.  
        
      Пока они ждут Луиса, Стив проверяет почту: несмотря на выходной день, на ней еще три письма с предложением стажировки. Он тяжело вздыхает, видя предлагаемую зарплату, и начинает подозревать, что остаться на службе в армии было бы не так уж и плохо.  
        
      От всех этих размышлений пухнет голова, и когда вернувшийся из душа Баки садится рядом и прижимается к плечу, Стив обрадовано переключается на гораздо более приятное занятие.  
        
      Ему вообще кажется, что он сорвал тактильный джекпот — Баки настолько любит обниматься и обнимать, что способен делать это, наверное, часами. У них еще не было возможности проверить, но всегда можно наверстать в будущем — сейчас Стив просто зарывается носом в его плечо и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя себя донельзя счастливым. А Баки гладит его по спине и целует волосы, и по-хорошему нужно бы аккуратно отстраниться, потому что Стив заводится даже от таких невинных вещей, но сделать это совершенно невозможно. И он тает под нежными прикосновениями, стараясь не думать ни о чем, кроме Баки.  
        
      И вдруг осознает, почему поездка к Старку является достаточно большой проблемой.  
        
      — Бак, — подняв голову, напряженно обращается к нему Стив. — Старк же знает тебя, как андроида…  
        
      Мрачнея, Баки отодвигается и заглядывает ему в глаза:  
        
      — Я могу просто остаться дома… или действовать в рамках программы, прикинувшись нормальным.  
        
      От определения Стив кривится и неуверенно отвечает:  
        
      — Первый вариант безопаснее…  
        
      — Для тебя безопаснее второй, — отрезает Баки. — Ты же помнишь, какая там обстановка.  
        
      Стив мысленно хмыкает, прицениваясь к строгому тону, и вздыхает:  
        
      — Баки, если хоть кто-то узнает, что ты не только… краденый, — он фыркает от смеха, — но еще и такой, как есть, в общем… это может кончиться очень плохо. Я боюсь за тебя… — произнеся это, Стив вздрагивает и прижимает Баки к себе, глуша подкативший ужас.  
        
      — Стив, я справлюсь. Справлялся ведь все это время… — Баки и сам ежится, обнимая его, но решимость в его голосе не уменьшается ни на каплю.  
        
      Стив очень хочет возразить, сказать, что Баки изменился с тех пор, но не хочет ставить под сомнение его способности. Да и не может же он запереть Баки в доме против его воли и уйти? Если они хотят общаться на равных, это равенство должно быть во всем…  
        
      — Хорошо, Бак. Остаемся при этом, я подыграю… — Стив сглатывает, все еще с трудом принимая его идею.  
        
      Баки мягко целует его в щеку, а потом еще раз и еще, приближаясь к губам, и через несколько мгновений они уже самозабвенно целуются.  
        
      На их счастье — точнее, вовсе наоборот, — в дверь звонят. Стив поднимается первый и торопится к выходу, напрягается, помня недавний сон, но направленная на дорожку перед домом камера показывает всего лишь Луиса.  
        
      Расслабленно выдохнув, Стив открывает дверь:  
        
      — Привет. Сейчас, одну минуту, — он кивает ему, разрешая войти.  
        
      Пока Луис мнется у двери, явно не решаясь пройти вглубь дома владельца боевого андроида, Стив и Баки торопливо обсуждают детали поведения и наконец выходят к нему. Стив краем глаза видит ставшие механически выверенными движения идущего рядом Баки и изо всех сил отгоняет от себя мрачные мысли. Они вернутся домой через несколько часов, и все будет как прежде.  
        
      Приобретенный опыт общения с Луисом позволяет Стиву почти сразу отключиться от его бесконечного трепа. Луис мельком восхищается Баки, но заметно сторонится его, а на попытки выяснить, чего от Стива хочет Старк, только пожимает плечами. Видимо, остается только терпеть и ждать.  
        
      Баки сидит на своем месте, неестественно выпрямившись и глядя в пустоту перед собой. То и дело возвращаясь взглядом к неподвижной фигуре, Стив не может не вспомнить свое первое «знакомство» с ним.  
        
      Нового андроида взамен поврежденного привезли буквально за несколько часов до операции. Стива и его отряд вводили в курс дела очень торопливо и скомканно, а после пересказа истории с неудачной моделью большинство и вовсе начало сторониться нового члена команды. Когда они ехали в транспортнике в тот же день, Стив украдкой рассматривал безразличного ко всему андроида, и тогда Баки — точнее, БиКей, — сидел точно так же.  
        
      Сейчас от этих воспоминаний по позвоночнику продирает противная дрожь, и Стив старается переключиться на что-то другое. Например, на то, что Баки вопреки всему нет-нет но поглядывает на него, а сжатые губы словно готовы изогнуться в усмешке. Очень хочется протянуть ладонь и взять его за руку, но нельзя, и Стив ограничивается тем, что перехватывает очередной короткий взгляд и показывает Баки язык.  
        
      Луис ничего не замечает.  
        
        
      Встречающий их Тони нервничает — это заметно еще за несколько метров по тому, как он переминается с ноги на ногу и то и дело оглядывается по сторонам. Даже рукопожатие у него выходит резким, только заведя Стива и Баки в ангар, он начинает выглядеть более спокойным.  
        
      Отослав Луиса вглубь огромного помещения, Тони еще раз оборачивается на своих гостей и жестом предлагает следовать за ним. Пройдя пару десятков метров между коробок и контейнеров с грубо затертыми логотипами, они оказываются возле небольшой двери, ведущей, по-видимому, в собственную конуру Тони. Стив напрягается, подозревая, что тот сейчас скажет оставить Баки снаружи, но Тони ничего не говорит, пока не закрывает дверь за ними всеми.  
        
      — Выглядишь так, будто за тобой кто-то гонится, — комментирует Стив, оглядывая оказавшееся больше ожидаемого помещение. Повсюду расставлены и развешаны механизмы разной степени сложности, от примитивного робота-манипулятора до фрагментов корпусов андроидов. Свет в первую очередь исходит от множества работающих дисплеев, от разнообразия чертежей и схем на которых тут же начинает рябить в глазах, но судя по лампам под потолком, центральное освещение здесь тоже есть.  
        
      От осознания того, что владелец впустил их, судя по всему, в святая святых, Стив хмурится еще больше и поворачивается к роющемуся в каком-то ящике Тони:  
        
      — Мы… Я все еще не умею читать мысли, если что, — в этот момент Тони кидает ему крохотный предмет, который Стив рефлекторно ловит.  
        
      — Знаешь, что это? — Старк садится прямо на стол, явно не обращая внимания на посыпавшиеся на пол детали.  
        
      — Понятия не имею, если честно, — небольшая вещица в его руках имеет несколько колес, гладкий черный корпус и явно разбитый индикатор. Нижняя часть устройства разворочена и выпотрошена. — Какой-то жучок?  
        
      — Угу, какой-то… эта дрянь следила за мастерской минимум месяц! А мощности ее сигнала хватает, чтобы перебить мою глушилку… знал же, что нужно учитывать запас мощности сверх андроидских передатчиков, — примерившись, Тони швыряет возвращенный Стивом жучок на дальнюю полку.  
        
      — Звучит паршиво. И кто может за тобой следить? — Стив все еще не очень понимает, чего Тони хочет лично от него. В груди ворочается нехорошее предчувствие, но Стив изо всех сил старается отогнать его подальше.  
        
      — Да уж не студенты с соседней улицы, которые регулятор от трансформатора не отличают! Это «Киберлайф», они давно под меня копают!  
        
      — И я даже могу их понять, вряд ли ты работаешь по лицензии, — щурится Стив. — Но мне казалось, что раз такие мастерские существуют, значит, официалы закрывают на это глаза?  
        
      — Не прикрывают, — Тони закатывает глаза. — Собирают информацию, чтобы гарантированно прижать, а потом приезжают с полицией. И нет, я не прошу от тебя вступать в конфронтацию с полицейскими, на такую дрянь даже я не пойду. В моем случае все намного хуже.  
        
      Стив вздыхает и опирается плечом на балку, уже уяснив, что без пространных объяснений здесь не обойтись. Баки стоит совсем близко, можно протянуть руку и коснуться, и от этого на душе становится спокойнее.  
        
      — Раньше я работал в местном отделении «Киберлайф», обо мне знает даже их директор. Они несколько раз пытались вернуть меня на работу, потому что я вроде как неплохой инженер, и, думаю, только поэтому визиты их сотрудников носили чисто профилактический характер. Заглядывали, проверяли наличие запрещенных к бытовой продаже моделей, изредка копировали логи с основного терминала… меня всегда извещали об этих проверках заранее, так что я успевал все стереть и ничего не терял.  
        
      — Ты настолько хорош или они настолько беспечны? — недоверчиво щурится Стив, против воли цепляясь за определение «запрещенных моделей».  
        
      — Скорее, первое. Глобальный урон индустрии я не наношу, и на работе был бы куда полезнее, так что они тянули время. Но вчера вечером я нашел этот жучок, а сегодня утром мне напели, что «Киберлайф» готовит рейд на мое скромное заведение.  
        
      — Рейд? — удивленно распахивает глаза Стив. — А как же полицейские?  
        
      — Полицейские действуют по закону, а этих ребят я, видимо, допек окончательно. Разборки в нашем районе никого не удивляют, так что сравнять с землей одну из мастерских, по сути, достаточно умный ход — копать никто не будет, спишут на внутреннюю конкуренцию. И не надо так пораженно на меня смотреть, капитан, это совершенно обычная ситуация.  
        
      — Мне не очень нравится, к чему ты ведешь, — проигнорировав замечание, говорит Стив. — Я должен тебе помочь, верно?  
        
      — Коротко говоря, да, — пожимает плечами Тони и смотрит ему в глаза. — Взамен я соберу руку для этого твоего… Баки.  
        
      — Не слишком накладно? — скептично сдвигает брови Стив.  
        
      — Гораздо дешевле моего переезда с потерей всех клиентов.  
        
      — Откуда вдруг такое доверие? И вообще, почему ты не обзавелся нормальной охраной?  
        
      — Я покопался в твоем досье, капитан, ты выглядишь надежным парнем. И точно не будешь трепать языком, раз уж завел себе такую игрушку. А что до охраны… не сложилось. Я не особенно доверяю людям, а уж андроидам тем более.  
        
      — Удивлен, что ты вообще задержался в таком бизнесе… Почему ты считаешь, что они ограничатся единственной атакой?  
        
      — Потому что после одного провального раза у меня будут на них улики, и мы сможем поговорить на равных. Да и андроиды у них не бесконечные… В суде у меня перспективы достаточно размытые, но и они вряд ли смогут отмыться от обвинений в покушении. Так что будем общаться на нейтральной территории… впрочем, это уже мои проблемы. Так ты в деле, капитан? — Тони барабанит пальцами по колену, напряженно глядя на Стива, а тот… не знает, что ответить.  
        
      С одной стороны, дело откровенно грязное и мерзкое, но иначе рука для Баки так и останется недостижимой мечтой… А Стив совершенно не готов обрекать его на постоянные чужие взгляды, да и в выдуманную ими историю это никак не впишется. Проблему нужно было решать как можно скорее, и в свете этого предложение Тони выглядит хоть и рискованным, но прибыльным. Да и пользующийся подобными приемами «Киберлайф» определенно не заслуживает доверия к себе…  
        
      — Может, хоть андроида своего одолжишь? — так и не дождавшись ответа, снова спрашивает Тони.  
        
      От такой перспективы Стива передергивает, и он, наконец, находит в себе силы сказать хоть что-то:  
        
      — Я могу подумать? Хотя бы до завтра? — он все еще колеблется и очень хочет поразмышлять в спокойной обстановке. И спросить мнение Баки.  
        
      — Эти ребята придут со дня на день… Но завтра, действительно, вряд ли, — Тони устало кивает и трет виски. — Если согласишься, скорее всего, нужно будет провести тут несколько суток, дожидаясь атаки. Ты далековато живешь…  
        
      — Понял, — Стив выпрямляется и смотрит на помрачневшего Баки, а потом подходит к Тони. –Уверен, что там будут только андроиды?  
        
      — «Киберлайф» не идиоты и не будут рисковать своими сотрудниками, андроиды гораздо эффективнее. И вряд ли их будет много, они не ждут сопротивления и не захотят привлекать внимание. Не волнуйся, оружием обеспечу, по этой части у меня тоже есть связи. Никаких подвохов, кэп, я не хочу тебя подставлять, но один я не справлюсь, а от Луиса и прочих никакого толку.  
        
      — Надеюсь, ты хотя бы отошлешь их отсюда?  
        
      — Само собой, за кого ты меня принимаешь? — Тони демонстративно вздыхает.  
        
      — За человека, готового развязать войну посреди города… — мрачно отзывается Стив, и чуть было не отвечает категоричным отказом, но вовремя останавливается.  
        
      — Не строй из себя святошу, — кривится Тони. — Это бизнес, и только. Люди знают, чем рискуют, когда идут сюда работать.  
        
      — Хочется верить. Я позвоню утром и дам ответ.  
        
        
      Самым мерзким было то, что Стив знал ответ с самого начала.  
        
      Едва услышав, что предложение Тони включает в себя восстановление Баки, он подсознательно был согласен на все, что угодно. Потому что в этом мире у инвалида-ветерана войны практически нет основания для того, чтобы оставаться без руки долгое время. Стив не думал, что когда-то окажется недоволен налаженной системой здравоохранения и страхования, но сейчас они буквально были ее заложниками — а значит, для сохранения безопасного для жизни образа нужны деньги. Достаточно много, чтобы это можно было покрыть в лучшем случае продажей дома, как бы Стив не храбрился, ища работу. Если заглянуть правде в глаза — они в тупике. И каким бы грязным ни был выход из него, Стив не может судить об этом исключительно по себе, потому что отвечает в том числе и за Баки.  
        
      Вот только принять этот выбор оказывается очень сложно.  
        
        
      — Поговорим? — чувствуя его состояние, Баки молчит от машины до самого дома, и поворачивается к Стиву, только когда он запирает дверь.  
        
      Стив снимает куртку, а потом сгребает Баки в объятия и несколько минут просто стоит, прижавшись к нему. Поначалу слегка опешивший, Баки тихо гладит его по спине и тоже ничего не говорит, только тихо ойкает, когда Стив вдруг подхватывает его на руки и несет в гостиную.  
        
      Устроившись на диване с Баки на коленях, Стив заглядывает ему в глаза:  
        
      — Что ты думаешь по этому поводу?  
        
      Баки ерзает, усаживаясь удобнее:  
        
      — Я помню, ты уже носил меня на руках… — и мягко улыбается, поглаживая Стива по щеке.  
        
      Тот сначала хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, но почти сразу светлеет лицом и кивает:  
        
      — Да… когда тебя ранили. Почему ты это помнишь? — Стив не хотел отвлекаться, но на душе от этих слов мгновенно становится легче. — Ты же был в отключке…  
        
      — Фоновые процессы, — загадочно улыбается Баки. — Стив… у тебя пульс зашкаливает.  
        
      — Скорее всего, — Стив прикрывает глаза и честно пытается расслабиться. — Мне это не нравится, Бак…  
        
      — Ты не обязан в это ввязываться, — опуская ладонь на плечо, в тон отзывается тот.  
        
      — А как ты считаешь?..  
        
      Баки медлит и все же пожимает плечами:  
        
      — Это выгодно, но… не слишком правильно? Обе стороны нарушают закон, верным выбором было бы обратиться к властям. Но это ведь так не работает? — Стив кивает, опустив голову. — Мы… я и так вне закона. Значит, нужно исходить из личных соображений и сопоставлять их с риском.  
        
      — Мы вне закона, — грустно улыбнувшись, поправляет его Стив. — Я думаю, что не имею права упускать эту возможность. Просто потому, что не знаю, как иначе тебе помочь.  
        
      — Стив, я не считаю, что восстановление моей руки стоит риска получить ранение. Это не является функциональной проблемой…  
        
      — Является, Бак, — перебивает его Стив, морщась. — К сожалению, она привлекает внимание. И чем скорее это кончится, тем лучше.  
        
      — Я могу сидеть дома, — непреклонно продолжает Баки.  
        
      — Но это не выход… — Стив упирается лбом ему в грудь. — Баки, я не хочу, чтобы ты был ограничен хоть в чем-то, и не могу решить эту проблему… легально. По крайней мере, сейчас. Мне действительно начинает казаться, что лучше бы ты сбежал тогда сам…  
        
      Стив чувствует, как Баки под ладонями напрягается и словно пытается отстраниться:  
        
      — Не говори так! — в его голосе звенят возмущение и обида, он все же выворачивается из рук Стива и отклоняется назад, заставляя поднять голову.  
        
      Стив впервые видит его в таком состоянии: брови сведены, губы стиснуты в нитку, а только что лежавшая на плече рука сжата в кулак. Ему хочется удержать Баки, но он чувствует, что так сделает еще хуже, и надеется только, что тот не встанет.  
        
      — Я здесь, с тобой. И ты не должен думать, что в каких-то других обстоятельствах мне было бы лучше, потому что у нас есть только эти, и мне  _хорошо_ , — Баки говорит гораздо быстрее, чем обычно, будто торопится сказать все, что хочет, пока Стив его не перебил. — Хорошо с тобой, и даже без руки. Мне жаль, что я доставляю столько проблем, но я хочу помочь их решить, и поэтому ты не должен говорить, будто это только твое дело. Я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо, Стив, — он вдруг жалобно улыбается и кривится, словно борется с подступающими слезами.  
        
      Кажется, Баки хочет сказать что-то еще, но Стив решается и обнимает его за плечи, снова тесно прижимая к себе, и тот не думает сопротивляться.  
        
      Помолчав, Стив зарывается носом в мягкие волосы и судорожно вздыхает, кивая:  
        
      — Ты прав, Бак. Ты всегда прав… прости меня, я веду себя, как дурак, а ты разбираешься в этом лучше меня… Я больше не буду так говорить. Но и ты меня пойми…  
        
      — Я понимаю, Стив. Кажется, понимаю… Наверное, нам просто нужно согласиться и помочь Старку. Плюс, если тебе интересны другие доводы: в эту пользу говорит еще и тот факт, что в случае его смерти или ареста мы рискуем не найти другого механика.  
        
      — Машинная логика, — тихо хихикает Стив, замирая напротив его лица.  
        
      — Конечно, куда уж тебе, — хитро улыбается Баки.  
        
      — Только вот… — Стив вспоминает еще кое-что и невольно вздыхает. — Мне будет чертовски сложно постоянно помнить, что ты — «просто андроид». Особенно теперь… — он нежно проводит ладонями по плечам, привлекая ближе. — Придумаем что-нибудь?  
        
      — Конечно, — соглашается Баки и касается его губ своими.  
        
        
      Сердце у Стива все еще не на месте, так что после позднего обеда — или раннего ужина, — он решает наконец проведать свой мотоцикл, чтобы отвлечься. Баки идет в гараж вместе с ним, но по совету Стива берет с собой книгу, чтобы не заскучать.  
        
      Первым делом Стив хорошенько протирает байк от пыли, а потом под заинтересованным взглядом Баки занимается проверкой колес и мотора. «Харлей» перенес долгий перерыв очень стойко, Стив не зря старался создать для этого в отапливаемом гараже все условия. Под конец тщательного осмотра нужно было только сменить масло и залить топливо, и можно хоть сейчас ехать…  
        
      На часах восемь вечера. На улице, конечно, прохладно, но все равно ужасно хочется запрыгнуть на байк и проехать хотя бы вокруг квартала.  
        
      Так и не открывший книгу Баки подходит и восхищенно ведет ладонью по мягкой коже сиденья, потом по баку и касается руля.  
        
      — Не думал, что техника может быть красивой, — задумчиво произносит он и тут же отдергивает руку.  
        
      Стив уже не первый раз думает, что Баки стесняется собственных рассуждений, но не знает, как лучше показать ему, что все в порядке. Поэтому просто кивает:  
        
      — Хочешь прокатиться? Только если… все будет в порядке, из-за руки… — Стив мысленно отвешивает себе оплеуху не то за короткую память, не то за невнимательность, не то все сразу. Впрочем, сомневаться в умении Баки справляться одной рукой не приходится...  
        
      — Хочу, — Баки расплывается в улыбке и в порыве чувств берет его за руку. — Это ведь совсем не то, что машина?  
        
      — Даже не то, что вертолет, — подмигивает Стив. — Только оденемся, там холодно.  
        
      Баки послушно идет с ним в дом, где Стив сразу открывает шкаф с куртками, вытаскивает свою кожанку и отдает ему, а сам берет куртку от формы.  
        
      — Ты не замерзнешь? — хмурится Баки.  
        
      — Не должен,— Стив мотает головой, но под его обеспокоенным взглядом вздыхает и действительно идет за свитером, про себя посмеиваясь.  
        
      Через пару минут они снова приходят в гараж. Стив уже собирается вывести мотоцикл, но Баки останавливает его:  
        
      — Тебе нужен шлем. Нельзя ездить на мотоцикле без защиты.  
        
      — Ба-ак, — вздыхает Стив, поворачиваясь и усмехаясь. — Все будет нормально, я же не собираюсь гонять. И потом, кругом машины на автопилоте, аварий минимум…  
        
      — Нет, — Баки выглядит по-настоящему непреклонным. — Это слишком опасно, Стив… Ты ведь знаешь, — в его глазах видно совершенно искреннее непонимание таким пренебрежением безопасностью, и Стив невольно задумывается о том, что в отказе от шлема действительно нет никакого смысла, кроме самоуверенности.  
        
      — И откуда ты такой умный взялся на мою голову… — Стив отворачивается к шкафу и достает два шлема. — Держи. Ты прав.  
        
      Он готов поклясться, что видит во взгляде Баки секундный вопрос, который тут же сменяется растерянной улыбкой.  
        
      — Да, тебе он тоже нужен, — Стив подмигивает и надевает шлем, радуясь, что когда-то дальновидно завел запасной.  
        
      Выведя мотоцикл на улицу, Стив запирает гараж и дом и садится в седло. Баки неуверенно мнется рядом.  
        
      — Садись и держись за меня, — Стив хлопает по седлу за собой. — Или за байк, как удобнее… но обычно удобнее за водителя.  
        
      Он видит, как Баки озирается по сторонам, прежде чем выполнить указание. Устроившись позади, он крепко обхватывает Стива за талию.  
        
      — Удобно? Сможешь удержаться? — уточняет Стив, мягко погладив его по руке.  
        
      Тот кивает, потершись щекой о его спину, и только тогда Стив заводит мотор.  
        
      Баки за ним сидит совершенно неподвижно, словно испуган, и Стив очень мягко трогается с места. Аккуратно выехав на дорогу, он прикидывает в уме карту и улыбается, придумав, куда поехать.  
        
      Баки быстро приноравливается к ходу мотоцикла и начинает вертеть головой, по-прежнему не двигаясь всем остальным телом. Стив ему за это благодарен — поездка с пассажиром всегда воспринимается иначе, а уж если пассажир еще и ерзает всю дорогу… Но с Баки такой проблемы нет, и, добравшись до шоссе, Стив смог позволить себе наконец разогнаться — благо до спуска с дороги пара десятков километров.  
        
      Когда Стив наконец сбрасывает скорость и сворачивает с шоссе, он готов поклясться, что Баки разочарованно вздыхает.  
        
      — Понравилось? — остановившись возле огораживающего пляж забора, спрашивает Стив.  
        
      Баки снимает шлем и трясет головой, поправляя волосы. Его глаза словно светятся в темноте, и это немного жутко, хотя дело всего лишь в отражении фонарей.  
        
      — Ага, — он кивает и улыбается Стиву, едва тот снимает шлем. — Это не очень безопасно… Но мне все равно нравится чувствовать скорость и… — он запинается и явно не может подобрать слова.  
        
      Стив машет рукой, подзывая его ко входу на пляж:  
        
      — Это главное. Идем, посмотрим на воду, — он берет Баки за руку, и они вместе идут по влажному песку.  
        
      В это время года — да и суток, — пляж совершенно пуст, так что Стив выбирает прямой путь к океану. Тучи над водой слегка расходятся, и между ними можно увидеть тускло мерцающие звезды и то и дело показывающийся серп растущего месяца. Баки поначалу смотрит по сторонам, но тоже не находит там ничего интересного, а, остановившись у кромки накатывающих на берег волн, заворожено смотрит на воду и не двигается.  
        
      Сам Стив в основном смотрит на него, а не на океан — просто не может не любоваться искренним интересом на лице Баки. Он пытается понять, каково это — имея взрослое сознание, впервые прикасаться к таким обыденным, вроде бы, вещам. И справляться с этим! Человек наверняка просил бы перерывы, может, был бы подавлен…  
        
      Стиву не слишком нравится ход собственных мыслей. Он подходит к Баки ближе и бережно обнимает его со спины. Тот, кажется, вовсе этого не замечает, продолжая пожирать глазами линию горизонта и плещущиеся свинцово-серые волны. Баки теплый, и ветер, попытавшийся было забраться под куртку Стива, словно отступает, оставляя их наедине.  
        
      То, что Баки — не человек, вовсе не значит, что ему не тяжело от того, что на него свалилось. Раз он выбрал Стива, выбрал быть рядом — Стив не может его подвести и будет рядом всегда, когда это возможно. Да и невозможно тоже, мысленно поправляет он себя, потому что только теперь жизнь начинает казаться ему правильной. Цельной и осмысленной.  
        
      — Я помню твою картину, — вдруг произносит Баки, чуть переступая ногами. — Там тоже было много воды… Почему так, Стив? Это ведь… вода. И песок. Простейшие химические соединения в простейшей форме… Но я вижу их и одновременно понимаю и не понимаю… — он, как обычно, прерывается и опускает голову.  
        
      — Бак, я бы очень хотел тебе ответить, — чуть помедлив, начинает Стив. — Но правда в том, что я сам не понимаю. Люди… вообще не очень хорошо это понимают. Может, потому андроиды и были созданы, что они не отвлекаются на созерцание и бесцельную трату времени. А ты все равно здесь, — Стив говорит в самое ухо Баки, очень тихо, только чтобы перебить шелест волн. — Так что, видимо, есть вещи куда сильнее замыслов.  
        
      — Я не могу понять до конца… — жалобно бормочет Баки, но Стив обнимает его крепче и качает головой.  
        
      — И не нужно. Это действительно очень сложно, и ты не обязан все разбирать и осознавать. В этом и есть смысл, — он ободряюще хмыкает. — Так или иначе, остается куча вещей, которые гораздо интереснее принять, чем понять, хотя бы для начала. Например, океан. Или небо, — Стиву очень хочется добавить что-то об их отношениях, но неожиданно даже для себя он пугается этой мысли и отметает ее. — Может, со временем удастся понять. Может, нет. Океан не станет от этого хуже.  
        
      Баки не отвечает ему, наверное, целую минуту, но Стив молчит и не пытается продолжать, чувствуя — это совсем не то, что сейчас нужно. Наконец, он кивает и чуть опирается спиной, возвращаясь к созерцанию:  
        
      — Кажется, я понимаю.  
        
      Они снова молчат. Стив сам точно не знает, когда ведет носом по затылку Баки, зарываясь в волосы и касаясь губами теплой кожи. Баки под его руками едва ощутимо вздрагивает и кладет ладонь поверх пальцев Стива. Это похоже на разрешение, и Стив окончательно поддается туманящей разум жажде прикосновений, отодвигает свободной рукой пряди волос с шеи Баки и еще мягче ведет по ней губами. От бархатной нежности его кожи буквально срывает крышу, но Стив не делает больше ничего — только скользит губами по открытой шее, прикрыв глаза и забыв обо всем.  
        
      И приходит в себя, только поняв, что Баки все это время стоит совершенно неподвижно, никак не реагируя на прикосновения.  
        
      — Бак?.. — хрипло зовет Стив, чувствуя, как сердце ухает куда-то вниз. — Если тебе не нравится, говори, пожалуйста… — он отстраняется сам, поправляя его волосы и чувствуя себя до невозможности неловко. Неправильно вести себя с Баки так, словно все происходящее — само собой разумеется, и тем более нельзя позволять себе торопиться.  
        
      — Мне нравится! — Баки молниеносно поворачивается к нему лицом и заглядывает в глаза. — Нравится… — он смущенно улыбается, — прости, я не знаю, как правильно реагировать… точнее, знаю, но не… и я могу думать только об этом… — он окончательно запутывается в словах и утыкается в плечо, отчаянно вцепляясь в Стива единственной рукой. — Мне нравится, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне, — произносит Баки и все же замолкает.  
        
      Стив крепко обнимает его, трется щекой о висок:  
        
      — Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке. Давай договоримся: если что-то, что я делаю, почему-то тебе не понравится — по любой причине, ты даже не обязан объяснять! — ты об этом скажешь, хорошо?  
        
      — Ты не делаешь ничего, что мне не нравится…  
        
      — Но если такое вдруг произойдет — скажи мне про это, — не отступает Стив. — И если что-то нравится… сильнее прочего, тоже говори. Повторим, — он улыбается, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска.  
        
      Баки отрывается от его плеча и смотрит в глаза, и это отчего-то смущает еще сильнее:  
        
      — Мне нравится целоваться. А тебе?  
        
      — Мне тоже, — непослушными губами отвечает Стив, снова утопая в темных серых глазах.


	7. Глава 7. Ненормальный

      — Мне нужно его выключить, — буднично замечает Тони, перебирая инструменты в ящике, а Стив чувствует, как у него волосы встают дыбом.  
        
      Нужно выключить Баки, чтобы присоединить руку.  
        
      Это логично, людям ведь тоже делают операции под наркозом.  
        
      Почему он не подумал об этом вчера? Ни ему, ни Баки не пришло в голову, что имея в виду восстановление руки, Старк подразумевал, что сделает это сразу же. Это правильно — скорее всего, будет бой, и Баки должен иметь все доступные для него средства. Но все равно они упустили такой вариант — и теперь Стив беспомощно смотрит на Баки, зная, что должен согласиться.  
        
      Страх, что с Баки что-то случится во время «ремонта» совершенно иррационален, и это Стив тоже знает. Но справиться с ним неожиданно сложно, и даже когда Баки, улучив момент, кивает ему и улыбается, легче все равно не становится. Стив злится на себя за слишком большое количество эмоций и сжимает кулаки.  
        
      — Это обязательно? — все же переспрашивает он.  
        
      — Ну… да, — Тони чешет затылок и удивленно смотрит на Стива. — Техника безопасности, да и мне спокойнее. Мало ли, задену что-то не то, коротнет… и тириумные трубки соединять нужно.  
        
      — Кхм, да, ты прав. Извини. Да, конечно, все в порядке, — Стив смущается и снова ругает себя за мнительность.  
        
      — Сюда его, — Тони расчищает широкий стол от каких-то деталей и устраивает рядом готовую руку.  
        
      — Бак, подойди, — честно пытаясь говорить, как обычный владелец андроида, Стив чувствует, что выглядит еще глупее.  
        
      Баки не требует от него объяснений — сам раздевается выше пояса и укладывается на металлическую поверхность. На фоне обшарпанного стола его светлая кожа выглядит еще беззащитнее, и когда он без подсказки убирает покрытие с плеча — ощущение только усиливается.  
        
      Тони мельком смотрит на него и удовлетворенно кивает:  
        
      — Можешь сам выключить, если тебе это важно, — видимо, он решил относиться к причудам Стива с пониманием.  
        
      Стив нервно сглатывает, но отказаться еще и здесь будет совсем глупо. Он подходит к Баки ближе, заодно загораживая его от вновь отошедшего Тони, и мягко, словно извиняясь, проводит по животу и смотрит Баки в глаза. В отличие от Стива, тот совершенно не выглядит напуганным, может, только чуть напряженнее обычного. Баки снова улыбается ему и незаметно для Тони коротко сжимает пальцы. Стив стискивает зубы и смотрит на него как можно теплее, когда введенная команда отключения начинает работу.  
        
      Это все равно жутко до дрожи — только что улыбавшийся Баки успевает сделать непроницаемое выражение лица и тут же замирает. Останавливается дыхание, падает температура кожи под пальцами… Ассоциаций с наркозом уже нет никаких — под наркозом человек дышит и  _живет_ , а перед Стивом сейчас лежит тело без малейших признаков одушевленности.  
        
      — Это надолго? — голос Стива звучит неожиданно хрипло даже для него самого, но уже плевать.  
        
      — Если я нигде не ошибся — максимум полчаса, — терпеливо откликается Тони. — Там ведь уже все собрано, только подсоединить. Кхм, успокойся, кэп, ничего я твоей игрушке не сделаю. Не первый раз отвертку в руки беру.  
        
      — Он — не игрушка, — не сдержавшись, отрывисто бросает Стив.  
        
      — Хорошо-хорошо, можешь звать его, как угодно…и переодевать тоже, — Тони подходит к столу, раскладывает инструменты и включает режущую глаз лампу. — Кстати, если что, стандартный шмот на андроида я тоже могу тебе подогнать.  
        
      — Спасибо, обойдусь, — Стив понимает, что неуместно злится, но терпеть эти подколки нет никаких сил. — Это мое дело, окей?  
        
      — Ага. Твое. Хоть еби его, там все сопутствующие детали есть, — Тони словно пытается его задеть, и Стив не находит, что ответить. — Хотя при его программе я бы, наверное, все же не советовал… мало ли. Возможны неправильные интерпретации приказов или некоторых действий…  
        
      — Тони, если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь тебя слушать, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься, — сквозь зубы цедит Стив, но ни на шаг не отходит от Баки.  
        
      — Да чего ты так бесишься? — недоуменно смотрит на него Тони. — Это андроид, кэп. Их и не для такого делают, обычная практика. А уж каких модификаций я тут навидался… вибраторы, дополнительные, кхм, входы, члены размером с…  
        
      — Блядь, мне не интересны подробности твоей работы, — Стиву теперь действительно хочется сбежать подальше, но он не может оставить Баки. — Этот андроид — мой. И я сам разберусь, что с ним делать, а что нет.  
        
      Стиву стыдно произносить такие слова, но Тони косится как-то слишком уж подозрительно, и выдавать ему свое истинное отношение к Баки абсолютно не хочется.  
        
      Вздохнув, Тони кивает и снова возвращается к работе, не продолжая разговор, и Стив остается рядом. Он размышляет о том, что вести себя с Баки так, как положено обращаться с андроидом, у него совершенно не получается, и когда Тони поймет это окончательно — лишь вопрос времени. При всей своей желчности, он может оказаться понимающим человеком… а может и решить, что такой андроид нужнее ему самому. Стив помнит, с какой настойчивостью Тони пытался перекупить Баки в первый раз — теперь же его интерес возрастет еще сильнее. Даже если он не поверит в то, что Баки действительно чувствует, его все равно заинтересует состояние его программ и «железа». Нет, нельзя, чтобы он узнал. Они закончат с ним дела в ближайшее время и больше не увидятся — а Стиву больше не придется говорить о Баки, как о вещи.  
        
       _Никогда_.  
        
      Назначенные Тони полчаса тянутся бесконечно. Стив смотрит на переплетение проводов под открытыми пластинами корпуса, слушает монотонные щелчки, с которыми Тони соединяет коннекторы. Радости от того, что Баки наконец будет в порядке, почти нет — только удавкой стягивает горло беспокойство за события ближайших дней. Стив уже не сомневается в своем — их — решении, но все равно ужасно не хочет возвращаться к боям.  
        
      Когда они прибыли к Тони, он заверил их, что сначала обязательно попытается договориться мирно — открытый конфликт это крайняя и худшая мера, но игнорировать ее нельзя. Впрочем, судя по тому, как торопливо он взялся за присоединение руки, сам Тони в спокойный исход совершенно не верил.  
        
      С другой стороны, когда все закончится, они с Баки будут по-настоящему свободны и смогут затеряться в жизни города, как два самых обыкновенных парня.  
        
      Поколебавшись, Стив все же отходит от стола, но недалеко — в шкафу рядом висит несколько винтовок и пистолетов, и он хочет проверить их состояние лично. Несмотря на то, что Тони пообещал полную надежность оружия, Стив по опыту знает, что в таких вопросах стоит доверять только себе.  
        
      На проверку уходит не меньше десяти минут. Все действительно оказывается в порядке, а главное — Тони, наконец, снимает свои очки и покровительственно хлопает Баки по груди.  
        
      — Принимай работу, кэп.  
        
      В следующее мгновение Стив уже стоит возле Баки, во все глаза рассматривая матово блестящую руку, еще не укрытую кожей. Насколько он может судить, она сидит как влитая, не позволяя предположить, что немногим ранее на ее месте торчал пучок проводов и изорванных тириумных трубок.  
        
      — Спасибо, — Стив кивает, глядя на Тони. — Спасибо тебе.  
        
      — Не за что, — тот небрежно отмахивается, даже не глядя на дело рук своих, и продолжает укладывать инструменты. — Это часть сделки.  
        
      — И все равно… — хмурится Стив. — Без тебя ничего не получилось бы.  
        
      Тони щурится, наконец посмотрев на него, и еле уловимо кривится:  
        
      — Не знаю, что ты там себе надумал про этого андроида, но ты сейчас выглядишь… как ненормальный. То есть, если бы речь шла о человеке, я бы подобрал более возвышенный термин, но в отношении железки твой нездоровый блеск глаз пугает.  
        
      Стив сжимает челюсти. Все правильно, не расслабляться. Благо, Тони не собирается ждать ответа на свою тираду и уходит куда-то в угол помещения вместе с инструментами, оставив Стива наедине с выключенным Баки.  
        
      Комбинация цифр сама собой всплывает в памяти, Стив вбивает ее чуть дрожащими пальцами и зачарованно смотрит, как на животе Баки сходится кожа. Левой руки Стив не касается — мысль о том, чтобы притронуться к обнаженной поверхности, вызывает безотчетный, бессмысленный страх. Но с ним Стив разберется позже, сейчас есть вещи гораздо важнее.  
        
      По телу Баки проходит долгая дрожь, а грудь вздымается первым вздохом. Он открывает глаза и несколько мгновений смотрит в потолок, и Стив видит, как его зрение снова подстраивается под окружение, прежде, чем он наконец поворачивает голову. Встретившись взглядом со Стивом, Баки улыбается, но тут же испуганно расширяет глаза и снова делает непроницаемое выражение лица.  
        
      — Рука функционирует нормально, — так и не дождавшись вопроса, монотонно отчитывается Баки. Он успел несколько раз сжать и разжать кулак, сесть и проверить локтевой и плечевой сустав. Двигается он идеально, а после заключения у Стива и вовсе падает камень с души.  
        
      — Отлично, — не удержавшись, Стив все же дотрагивается до новой руки, уже покрывшейся кожей, и надеется, что этот жест можно трактовать как простое любопытство. Широкое запястье ничем не отличается от правого, которое так хорошо гладить, обнимая Баки. На внутренней стороне тонко, но отчетливо бьется пульс, отражая движение тириума, и выпускать руку Баки совершенно не хочется.  
        
      — Спасибо, мистер Старк, — Баки склоняет голову перед слегка опешившим Тони.  
        
      — Пожалуйста, — слегка нервно отзывается он. — Тактильные датчики проверил? — Тони нечитаемым взглядом смотрит на пальцы Стива на руке Баки, пока тот их не убирает.  
        
      — Да, все работает отлично.  
        
      — Регулирование чувствительности?  
        
      — Усиление и уменьшение, — Баки кивает, ведет ладонью по столу, на котором только что лежал, и протягивает ее Тони. — Вы уронили.  
        
      Стиву приходится прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть зажатую между пальцами крохотную металлическую пластинку толщиной, кажется, с волос.  
        
      — Оу. Не то, чтобы она ценная, но… спасибо, впечатляет, — Тони отходит и убирает находку в контейнер, после чего машет рукой, приглашая идти следом. — За мной.  
        
      Он проводит Стива и Баки через очередное переплетение коридоров между контейнерами, пока не выводит их к одному большому, стоящему в самом углу. Деревянная дверь, ведущая внутрь, выглядит неожиданно уютно.  
        
      — Это мой… гостевой угол, скажем так. Использовался не слишком часто, но Луис убрался с утра, так что должно быть пристойно. Держи, — Тони протягивает Стиву ключ. — Ломиться без повода никто не станет, но будь начеку. Связь проведена, если что — позвоню.  
        
      Скомканно попрощавшись, Тони уходит обратно к себе, а Стив открывает их временное убежище, впускает туда Баки и заходит сам.  
        
      Внутри оказывается как минимум… сносно. Кровать, стол, терминал, крохотная кухня в углу. «Проведенная связь» помимо прочего оказывается россыпью явно наскоро развешенных и подключенных мониторов, куда выводится картинка с закрепленных по периметру ангара камер. В общем, жить можно.  
        
      Но прежде, чем разобрать принесенный рюкзак с вещами, Стив поворачивается к все еще стоящему в дверях Баки:  
        
      — Как ты? — он подходит и мягко берет его за руки, улыбаясь тому, что теперь может так делать.  
        
      — Порядок, — Баки чуть сжимает пальцы и медлит, глядя в глаза. — Намного лучше, если честно…  
        
      Стив кивает и ведет ладонью по его предплечью до локтя, не в силах убрать руку:  
        
      — Можешь одеться, наверное, — спохватившись, говорит он.  
        
      Снятая Баки футболка лежит поверх рюкзака, и когда тот тянется к ней, Стив выдыхает не то облегченно, не то разочарованно — смотреть на его обнаженный торс та еще пытка.  
        
      — Здесь нет камер, — через полминуты пристального осмотра помещения заключает Баки.  
        
      — Странно. Я бы не удивился, даже если бы камера нашлась… не знаю, в туалете, — Стив хмыкает. — Но это хорошо. Так спокойнее.  
        
      Произнося это, Стив понимает, насколько же сильно на него давило чужое внимание, направленное на них обоих, и позволяет себе расслабиться. Какое наслаждение просто подойти и обнять Баки, прижаться щекой к щеке и стоять, чувствуя, как на спине смыкаются сильные руки.  
        
      — Бак… я так рад, что ты теперь в порядке, — через несколько минут блаженной тишины шепчет Стив. — Все не зря…  
        
      — Я и был в порядке, — отзывается Баки, но даже в следующем занудном объяснении слышится тепло. — Ты же видел, я нормально функ… живу с одной рукой, перераспределяя нагрузку и действия, — он замолкает на несколько секунд и трется носом о шею Стива, отчего по его телу разбегаются мурашки. — И я тоже рад. Спасибо тебе.  
        
      Стив не знает, что ответить, поэтому просто кивает и прижимается губами к его щеке. В голове всплывает сказанное Тони. «Ненормальный». Стиву становится издевательски интересно, что тот сказал бы, увидев их сейчас. Но через пару секунд Баки касается его шеи губами, чуть прихватывает кожу, — почти как Стив сам целовал его вчера, — и все мысли вылетают из головы, сменившись тянущей вспышкой возбуждения, заставившей Стива вздрогнуть.  
        
      — Я неправильно делаю? — тут же отстраняясь, обеспокоенно спрашивает Баки.  
        
      Стив коротко прикрывает глаза, пытаясь договориться с собственным телом, и медленно выдыхает:  
        
      — Нет, наоборот… Слишком правильно… — он смущается, не зная, как объяснить Баки свое состояние и не напугать, тушуется и опускает голову. — Я очень хотел бы тебе рассказать, каково это для меня… но лучше заняться этим дома.  
        
      Напряженно слушавший его Баки кивает и явно собирается отойти, но Стив его не пускает, придерживая за талию. В глазах Баки светится море вопросов, на которые Стив пока не готов дать ответ, поэтому он просто целует его в губы, надеясь, что сможет справиться с собой.  
        
      Баки отвечает на поцелуй с такой готовностью, что Стиву мгновенно хочется забить на все, вернуться домой и не выходить на улицу несколько дней, показывая, как еще они могут касаться друг друга. Баки приоткрывает губы, встречая его язык своим, от коротких расходящихся покалываний начинает кружиться голова, но Стив и не думает прерываться, неторопливо вылизывая его рот.  
        
      Как бы Стив не пытался себя сдержать, сквозь долгий, почти бесконечный поцелуй неумолимо прорывается похоть. В голове шумит, когда Баки сжимает пальцы на его талии, задевая открытую кожу, а кровь резко ухает вниз, делая возбуждение почти болезненно острым. Отчаянно хочется ласки, хоть какого-то прикосновения, да что там, просто потереться пахом о бедро Баки сейчас будет достаточно, чтобы спустить прямо в трусы… А куда лучше — подхватить самого Баки на руки, повалить на кровать и заласкать до изнеможения, чтобы прочувствовал, понял и отозвался… Но Стив не может себе этого позволить, не может использовать непонимающего его состояния Баки таким низким образом. И уж точно не должен представлять, как рука Баки забирается под топорщащиеся штаны и трогает его, гладит и сжимает, растирая выступившую смазку и позволяя толкаться в ладонь…  
        
      С глухим стоном Стив разрывает поцелуй и упирается лбом в плечо Баки, глубоко и медленно дыша в попытке успокоиться. Тот, кажется, снова хочет что-то сказать, извиниться, спросить… Стив не глядя прикладывает дрожащие пальцы к его губам, не позволяя произнести ни слова.  
        
      Но чувствует, как Баки касается подушечек языком, и это терпеть уж точно совершенно невозможно.  
        
      — Я… мне надо… поговорить со Старком, извини, — Стив отшатывается, невольно прижимая влажные пальцы к ладони. — Я скоро вернусь, можешь заняться, чем захочешь… В рюкзаке есть книга и… — он запинается, глядя в испуганные глаза Баки, и пулей вылетает из помещения, а потом и из ангара.  
        
      Останавливается Стив только через пару «кварталов», если это слово вообще применимо к местной хаотичной застройке. Участок совсем глухой, здесь ни души, не считая пробежавшей крысы, и Стив от души бьет кулаком по проржавевшему боку подвернувшегося контейнера, ссаживая костяшки.  
        
      Господи, блядь, Иисусе…  
        
      Он совершенно искренне ненавидит себя за отсутствие самоконтроля. За то, что не справляется с собственными желаниями, за то, что пугает Баки…  
        
      Или за то, что вообще это чувствует?  
        
      Последняя мысль хлыстом обжигает сознание, и Стив долгим взглядом смотрит в стену перед собой, пытаясь уложить это в голове.  
        
      Неужели он правда отрицает собственные чувства? И только поэтому запрещает себе двигаться дальше, даже когда сам Баки позволяет это? Стив не может ответить на эти вопросы, а они только и делают, что тянут за собой другие: боится он ответственности или осуждения, или просто того факта, что Баки — не человек? Боится перестать быть нужным и поэтому не хочет торопиться, оттягивая момент расставания? Или же просто не хочет случайно навредить или напугать…  
        
      За разрывающими мозг вопросами Стив не замечает, что обходит район почти кругом, изредка натыкаясь на случайных прохожих или пропуская автомобили. Только увидев впереди знакомый ангар, он смотрит на время и понимает, что прошел уже целый час.  
        
      Ускорив шаги, Стив приближается ко входу, но видит только нескольких андроидов у ворот. Тони, наверное, снова у себя…а Баки скорее всего не рискнул выйти из их «дома». Черт, ну как можно быть таким бездушным эгоистом?!  
        
      Добравшись до угла ангара и тихо постучавшись, Стив не сразу слышит негромкое «заходи» и неуверенно открывает дверь. Баки сидит на подобии не то кресла, не то стула недалеко от терминала, у него в руках книга, но смотрит он на Стива.  
        
      Застыв на пороге, он выдерживает его обеспокоенный взгляд и робко произносит:  
        
      — Прости, Бак. Я не должен был уходить и оставлять тебя здесь одного…  
        
      — С тобой все в порядке? — Баки вскакивает и сам тянется навстречу, заставляя Стива почувствовать еще один укол совести. — Я пока не все понимаю…  
        
      — Не ты… это я не понимаю, — Стив качает головой и прижимает замершего Баки к себе, проводит ладонями по широкой спине, успокаивая не то себя, не то его. — Все так быстро и непривычно… Мне очень хорошо с тобой, но я боюсь совершить ошибку, сделать что-то плохое для тебя… — он судорожно вздыхает и продолжает невпопад. — Скорее бы домой.  
        
      Вопреки ожиданиям Баки просто кивает, не пытаясь спорить — видимо, чувствует то же самое — и потерянно жмется к Стиву, явно не желая его отпускать.  
        
      Когда на телефон Стива поступает звонок, они уже сидят на узкой односпальной кровати, все еще крепко обнимая друг друга. Мерное дыхание Баки успокаивает лучше любого другого средства, его хочется слушать часами… и тем обиднее сейчас выпустить его из объятий и встать, чтобы ответить на вызов.  
        
      — Кэп, одолжи мне андроида, — без церемоний выпаливает в трубку Тони. — Мне не хватает ночных патрульных на весь периметр, да и их программе я не слишком доверяю.  
        
      — А тебе не кажется, что это уже слишком? — возмущается Стив. — Мы договорились, что я помогаю тебе, когда дойдет до дела.  
        
      — И в твоих же интересах, чтобы до него не дошло, а для этого нужно быть готовым ко всему, — Тони говорит очень быстро, явно нервничая. — Пожалуйста?  
        
      — Я скоро зайду, — отрывисто бросает Стив и отключает звонок.  
        
      Это разумная просьба, и если Стив обычный владелец обычного андроида — он должен без вопросов поддержать Тони. Иное решение вызовет обоснованное непонимание — они в одной лодке и глупо отказывать в помощи. Но ведь речь идет не об обычном андроиде…  
        
      — Я готов, Стив, — негромко произносит Баки, поднимаясь с кровати и поправляя одежду. — Я должен помочь и могу это сделать, — он качает головой, когда Стив хочет что-то ответить. — Это верное решение.  
        
      — Я знаю, — справившись с замешательством, неловко улыбается Стив. — Просто… не ожидал. Зато теперь не нужно думать, как поместиться на такой маленькой кровати вдвоем, — на самом деле, это действительно было серьезным вопросом, решение которого они отложили на поздний вечер.  
        
      Когда Стив и Баки входят в мастерскую, Тони встречает их с явным облегчением:  
        
      — Я уже подумал, что ты откажешься.  
        
      — Сразу уточняю — прости, но даже гостевой доступ не дам, — останавливает его Стив. Не хватало еще требовать от Баки изображать подчинение постороннему человеку. — Так что формулирование задания — через меня, — и заодно гарантированное отсутствие подвохов.  
        
      — Хорошо, хорошо, — морщится Тони. — Как угодно, главное выпусти его в патруль.  
        
      Он быстро проговаривает точные координаты и условия, которые Стив формально повторяет, «отдавая приказ», а затем вручает Баки рацию и оружие.  
        
      — На всякий случай, — видя, как Стив свел брови, Тони вскидывает ладонь. — Мы же можем ему доверять?  
        
      — Само собой, — выдохнув, отвечает Стив. — Что-то еще?  
        
      — Нет, это все. Черт… спасибо. Я успел решить, что ты реально с ним спишь… как с плюшевым медведем, — неуместно ухмыляется тот, и Стиву очень хочется резко передумать, но поздно. Он прощается с Тони до утра и смотрит на Баки, всем видом изображающего готовность выполнять команды.  
        
      — Тебе все понятно? — уточняет Стив, по-детски пытаясь оттянуть момент расставания.  
        
      — Так точно, — снова эти механические нотки в голосе, которые хочется не слышать больше никогда.  
        
      — Тогда выполняй, — выдохнув, гораздо тише произносит Стив. — По завершению возвращайся ко мне.  
        
      — Принято, — Баки отточено кивает и разворачивается к выходу. Стиву хочется верить, что промелькнувшая улыбка ему не померещилась.  
        
      Баки уходит в сгустившуюся темноту за пределами ангара, а Стив торопится обратно в импровизированную квартиру. Будь его воля — он и сам бы остался в дозоре, но в этом нет никакого смысла — андроидам не нужно спать, а ему обязательно быть отдохнувшим перед возможным сражением.  
        
      Стив понимает, что ведет себя как ребенок, так цепляясь за нечаянно свалившееся счастье, но не может не чувствовать разочарования, оставаясь один даже на одну ночь. Ко всему прочему подмешивается легкое беспокойство — нет, Баки справится с практически любой угрозой, но все же оставлять его без прикрытия очень некомфортно. Надежда только на то, что ночь будет относительно тихой.  
        
      Спустя полчаса, которые Стив сравнительно успешно забивал изучением карты округи, на телефон приходит сообщение от Тони.  
        
      «Я зайду? Ничего срочного, просто поболтать. Если ты уже собрался спать, то просто не отвечай»  
        
      Повертев мобильник в пальцах, Стив все же отправляет ответное сообщение, решив, что для сна все равно еще рано:  
        
      «Да, заходи. Дверь открыта»  
        
      Что бы ни понадобилось Старку, разговор с ним заочно кажется интереснее безуспешных попыток забить время.  
        
      Тони приходит минут через десять и притаскивает с собой бутылку виски и два стакана.  
        
      — Выглядит не очень дальновидно, — щурится Стив. — Извини, я не готов встречать «Киберлайф» с похмелья.  
        
      Тони выглядит мрачнее тучи, но не пытается настаивать и даже себе наливает совсем немного, хотя по початой бутылке Стиву кажется, что тот уже успел к ней приложиться именно сегодня.  
      — Кэп, я хотел вернуться к своему предложению, — понюхав стакан, Тони морщится и отставляет его в сторону, так и не отпив. — По поводу работы. За пределами подобного одноразового сотрудничества, конечно.  
        
      — Решил все же обзавестись охраной? — хмыкает Стив, откидываясь в кресле напротив. — Я пас, наохранялся на всю жизнь вперед.  
        
      — Хорошо, а образование у тебя какое? Мне бы не помешал надежный программист или хотя бы техник…  
        
      — Снова мимо, — Стив с усмешкой склоняет голову. — Я художник.  
        
      Тони вытаращивает глаза на него гораздо воодушевленнее, чем можно было ожидать:  
        
      — Это же идеально! Художник мне нужен еще больше.  
        
      Стив недоуменно поднимает бровь и не может не спросить:  
        
      — Зачем же? — хотя совершенно не планирует идти на работу к Тони.  
        
      В ответ тот предсказуемо медлит и вздыхает, подбирая слова:  
        
      — Есть одна… не слишком занятая ниша на этом рынке, в которую я бы очень хотел попасть. Это создание андроидов с конкретной… чужой внешностью. Чаще всего знаменитости, реже — родственники или знакомые. «Киберлайф» работает с индивидуальными заказами, но строго следит за несовпадениями с реальными людьми, а желающих поселить у себя дома известного актера — пруд пруди.  
        
      Стив с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не присвистнуть:  
        
      — Действительно, кто бы сомневался, — но все же от перспективы прикладывать руку к подобным вещам по спине бегут мурашки. — Нет, это перебор. Я помню, что деньги не пахнут, но… предпочел бы держаться подальше.  
        
      На самом деле, от мысли о том, что у кого-то в квартире может жить послушный клон, к примеру, отказавшей девушки, становится нечеловечески жутко, и Стив трясет головой:  
        
      — Знаешь, я бы и тебе не советовал этим заниматься. Даже звучит грязно. Слишком.  
        
      Тони залпом выпивает стакан и кивает:  
        
      — Знаю. Но дорого. Это поможет мне выбраться из подполья и наконец заняться своей фирмой. Пора подвинуть «Киберлайф»!  
        
      — А это возможно? — с сомнением тянет Стив. — Я слышал о паре корпораций, которые пытались составить им конкуренцию…  
        
      — Они идиоты. А я видел «Киберлайф» изнутри и знаю, как это работает. Местами знаю лучше, чем они сами… — Тони ежится, будто не очень хочет этого знания. — Так или иначе, предложение снова бессрочное. Да и начальник охраны мне понадобится.  
        
      Они сидят еще где-то час, за который явно расстроенный отказом Тони все же приканчивает бутылку. Стив опасается, что тот начнет расспрашивать о Баки, но разговор ограничивается обрывками политических новостей и прочей мелочью. Зато отлично убивает время, и после ухода Тони Стив отчетливо понимает, что хочет спать. Тем лучше.  
        
      Узкая кровать в придачу оказывается еще и жесткой, но он все равно почти мгновенно проваливается в сон. Некоторые военные привычки могут оказаться полезными даже на гражданке.  
        
        
      Стив просыпается ранним утром от тихого шелеста, с трудом продирает глаза и видит севшего на край постели Баки.  
        
      — Все в порядке? — сонно бормочет Стив, дотягиваясь до его волос. Влажные.  
        
      — Да. Извини, что разбудил, — виновато улыбается Баки.  
        
      — Я не против. Иди сюда, — Стив двигается как можно ближе к стене и тянет его за руку.  
        
      Вопреки законам физики Баки все же помещается на кровати, притиснувшись к нему, и Стив со счастливым вздохом утыкается в его грудь:  
        
      — Еще пара часов и встаю…


	8. Глава 8. Хочешь мира - готовься к войне

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор вернулся. Приношу извинения за задержку, надеюсь, больше такого не повторится :)

      К вечеру следующего дня Стиву малодушно хочется, чтобы гости из «Киберлайф» поскорее явились. За прошедшее время вместе с Баки он досконально изучил окрестности и возможные пути наступления, настроил датчики движения в самых непопулярных проходах и даже съездил в магазин несмотря на недовольное фырканье Тони, но по их возвращению по-прежнему тишина.  
        
      — Тони, ты точно уверен в своем информаторе? — вздыхает Стив, глядя, как тот мечется по мастерской. Баки сидит рядом, несильно прижимаясь к Стиву плечом.  
        
      — Уверен, кэп. В эту же пользу говорит то, что «Киберлайф» не присылали проверок уже несколько месяцев, за это время прикрыв аж двух моих конкурентов. Вряд ли они добродушно расчищают для меня рынок.  
        
      — Может, готовят сюрприз на Рождество, — хмыкает Стив. — Но сидеть здесь пару месяцев…  
        
      — О таких сроках речи не идет, точно тебе говорю. Два-три дня… не больше.  
        
      — Я верю. Баки… нужен для патруля? — Стив с явным удовольствием смотрит на то, как Тони с почти суеверным страхом смотрит на Баки.  
        
      Сегодня утром Тони утащил Стива к себе в мастерскую и с ужасом рассказал, что Баки исправил ошибку настройки патрулирования андроидов. Вообще, ситуация была довольно опасная, но Тони списал все на продвинутость системы и тот факт, что Стив был вписан пользователем остальных патрульных. Но сама инициативность вызывала у него восхищенный трепет, смешанный с опаской.  
        
      — Да, нужен, — поколебавшись, отвечает Тони. — Лучше перестраховаться.  
        
      Стив коротко кивает и смотрит на Баки, сидящего с совершенно отсутствующим видом. Андроид. За весь день им не удавалось даже толком поговорить из-за нежелания попасть под вездесущие камеры, и оба, конечно, предпочли бы остаться в «доме». Но дело есть дело.  
        
      — Хорошо. Увидимся утром, — поднимаясь, Стив невзначай проводит пальцами по руке Баки и чуть сжимает запястье, получая в ответ теплую улыбку.  
        
      Этот вечер проходит гораздо скучнее предыдущего, Тони не заходит, и Стив вынужден коротать время в сети, дежурно ища вакансии и переписываясь с Пегги. Ее волнует состояние руки Баки, но теперь Стив может спокойно ответить, что все в порядке. И все действительно именно так, хоть Стив предпочитает не слишком мечтать и загадывать на будущее. Закончить здесь — и можно думать, чем заниматься дальше.  
        
      Стив лениво катает в голове проснувшиеся мысли о переезде, то и дело поглядывая на дверь в надежде, что кто-нибудь зайдет. После смерти матери ему снова хочется вернуться в Бруклин, где они жили, пока не погиб отец. Потеря была гораздо худшим горем, чем смена места жительства, но теперь, спустя годы, Стив с теплом вспоминает знакомые кварталы. Если подвернется работа в том районе — нужно будет взяться за эту идею основательнее.  
        
      Когда динамик на стене оглашает помещение матами Тони, Стив уже собирается спать.  
        
      — У нас гости, Кэп, — наконец доходит до сути Тони. — Отправил Баки к тебе, расходитесь по местам.  
        
      — Принято. — За эти несколько секунд Стив уже успевает навесить на себя оружие и выскакивает за дверь, кивает бегущему навстречу Баки и сворачивает к лестнице. Забираясь наверх, он слышит резкие голоса у ворот, но слов не разобрать, и приходится надеяться только на связь.  
        
      — В людей не стрелять, — напоминает Стив. Баки кивает и тут же отходит на позицию. Переговоры внизу стремительно заходят в тупик, превращаясь в откровенную ругань, и приказа «в атаку» не приходится ждать слишком долго.  
        
      Стив видит, как судорожно дергается вскинувший пистолет андроид, когда в него попадает пуля. Человек посылает остальных андроидов в атаку, а сам стремительно бежит к машине, явно торопясь спрятаться за бронированной дверью. Он слишком долго возится с замком, и если бы у Баки была задача его прикончить, он сделал бы это уже минимум пять раз. Впрочем, это никому не нужно, и представитель «Киберлайф» благополучно смывается, оставив обороняющихся против целой толпы высыпавших из проулков андроидов. О еще нескольких атакующих машинах сигналят датчики и андроиды Тони.  
        
      — Кэп, они будут ломать все, что видят! — успевший скрыться среди контейнеров Тони торопливо шепчет микрофон. — Я активировал ловушки, но они настроены на обычные модели, а нам пригнали модифицированных. Ублюдки! Но я попытаюсь переназначить цели. Мне нужен труп.  
        
      В этот момент Баки снимает еще одного андроида, неудачно высунувшегося из укрытия.  
        
      — Пойдет, спасибо. Сбивайте их на подходе, внутри я справлюсь.  
        
      Что ж, задача выглядит не такой уж сложной. Стив передает команду Баки и тихо крадется к проходу. Прислушиваться почти нет смысла, андроиды в отличие от людей ходят бесшумно, но первого врага Стив все равно снимает на звук — тот пытался прорваться к запертой мастерской. Небо за воротами потихоньку светлеет, давая надежду на то, что скоро на работе появятся и соседи. Может, поможет кто-нибудь…  
        
      Андроидов много, но они не знают, что и где расположено, а еще вынуждены пробиваться через простреливаемый Баки вход или же резать стены ангара, шумно заявляя о своем присутствии. Троих Стив вырубает именно так, но через несколько минут Баки говорит, что атаки на ворота прекратились. Стив приказывает ему оставаться на месте, пока нутро ангара не наполняет грохот, с которым рушится почти вся задняя стена — искореженные листы металла тонут в черном дыму.  
        
      — Блядь, они же здесь все развалят! Если ангар рухнет, мне точно конец, — сквозь зубы шипит Тони, который все еще возится с ловушками.  
        
      — Бак, идем туда. — Мгновенно ориентируется Стив. — Тони, пришли кого-нибудь сторожить дверь. Если они планируют атаку с двух сторон, нас троих не хватит.  
        
      — Хорошо… что значит выведен из строя, уже? Ладно, так тоже пойдет, — неразборчиво бормочет Тони, и Стив краем глаза выхватывает в темноте фигуру «своего».  
        
      Зная расположение контейнеров, добраться до противоположного конца ангара удается сравнительно быстро, но там их встречают шквальным огнем, вынуждая спрятаться.  
        
      — Боюсь, снайперская винтовка тут уже ни к чему, — напряженно произносит Стив. Баки рядом с ним кивает и берется за автомат. — Расходимся и зажимаем их с двух сторон. Если прорвутся к мастерской или складу, будет плохо. Тони, ты в укрытии?  
        
      — Ага, конечно! Я не могу открыть мастерскую, а общий пульт управления в центре зала, так что там мне толпа гостей тоже ни к чему!  
        
      — Какого… ладно, работаем с тем, что есть, — морщится Стив. — Удачи!  
        
      Ответ тонет в зачастивших пулеметных очередях, когда Стив отвлекает на себя внимание и уводит андроидов к боковой стене. Они с Баки отрабатывали эти перемещения днем, и не зря — враги путаются в проходах и подставляются под пули своих же. А когда Баки наконец налетает на них с тыла, и вовсе теряются, начиная суматошно и бессистемно отстреливаться.  
        
      — Мне нужна еще минута, — уже более воодушевленно оповещает Тони, когда оставшиеся андроиды благополучно рассредоточиваются в коридорах.  
        
      — Надеюсь, не больше, — сквозь зубы цедит Стив. Вероятность наткнуться на врага возрастает с каждой секундой, но он все еще старается не приближаться к стратегически важным помещениям. — На входе тихо?  
        
      — Пытались прорваться трое, но потом все собрались здесь... Какого… Я же сказал тебе здесь не появляться! — Тони неразборчиво матерится и отключает связь.  
        
      — Что случилось, Тони? — рявкает в рацию Стив, но долгую минуту ответа нет, а на его голос прибегают сразу двое и заставляют спрятаться за ближайшим углом.  
        
      Отбившись от них и отойдя еще глубже в ангар, Стив наконец слышит ответ:  
        
      — Все в порядке, неожиданный… гость. Но уж с этим я справлюсь. Через десять секунд включаю ловушки. Надеюсь, этим все кончится.  
        
      — Принято. Баки, ты в порядке? — в спешке Стив даже не переключает канал на личный, но сейчас ему плевать. — На всякий случай держись подальше от ловушек, мало ли….  
        
      — Ничего не мало ли, я его не задену! — возмущается Тони.  
        
      — Хорошо, Стив, — послушно отзывается Баки. — Я уже у склада, здесь несколько единиц противника, но угрозы нет.  
        
      — Отлично, там как раз больше всего ловушек, — выдыхает Стив. В этот же момент кругом слышно множество коротких сигналов, оповещающих о запуске ловушек, а через несколько мгновений глухие удары тел о землю.  
        
      — Да-а! — воодушевленно восклицает Тони. — Получайте, ублюдки!  
        
      За несколько секунд в ангаре устанавливается звенящая тишина, в которой Стив, кажется, слышит даже собственное сердцебиение.  
        
      — Сработало? — вопреки здравому смыслу Стив все еще боится, что Баки тоже задело, и больше всего хочет услышать его голос.  
        
      — Да, все отключились. Стоп, не все. Выслеживаю, — отрывисто отвечает Баки.  
        
      Стив кидается в его направлении раньше, чем тот успевает договорить:  
        
      — Не отключайся, загоним его вместе.  
        
      От адреналинового выплеска сердце снова разгоняется до предела, и Стив преодолевает расстояние до склада всего за несколько секунд, затормозив только за десяток метров. Вокруг темно и тихо, в наушниках тоже не слышно ничего, но сомневаться в том, что Баки кого-то видел, не приходится. Выдавать себя голосом очень не хочется, и пока что Стив просто крадется между контейнеров, не выходя на открытое и освещенное фонарем пространство напротив.  
        
      — Я ни черта не вижу, — ругается Тони, но ответить ему Стив не успевает. Тихий шорох слева выдает врага, вынудив Стива упасть на пол за мгновение до высекшей искры очереди там, где только что стоял.  
        
      В следующий миг из темноты вылетает Баки, стреляет и попадает во врага. Полоска света выхватывает синие капли на красном боку контейнера, стирая неуместное сомнение в сущности нападающего. Но тот не падает и наводит оружие на стоящего прямо на фоне освещенного пространства Баки.  
        
      Оказывается, предыдущая доза адреналина вовсе не была предельной. Стив выпрямляется так быстро, как, кажется, не должно позволять человеческое тело, и в безумном прыжке бросается наперерез выстрелу.  
        
      Входящая в правое плечо пуля воспринимается совершенно спокойно, только толкает до обидного сильно, отшвыривая Стива в сторону Баки. Остальные выстрелы уходят вниз и в сторону, не задевая на первый взгляд никого. Но причина тому не проснувшаяся в нападающем совесть, а выстрел в спину.  
        
      Резкая боль волной расходится по телу, как только Стив видит, как враг наконец валится на землю без движения. За его телом стоит незнакомец — по-мальчишески тонкий, со взъерошенными волосами и пистолетом в дрожащих руках.  
        
      — Питер, если ты еще хоть раз схватишься за оружие… Кэп, ты в порядке?! — появившийся из ниоткуда Тони бросается сначала к парнишке, а потом к Стиву. Но возле того уже сидит Баки, встревожено заглядывает в глаза и прижимает к ране невесть откуда взявшийся кусок ткани.  
        
      — Брось, Бак… здесь есть аптечка, все будет нормально, — Стив кривится от боли, но действительно чувствует себя способным встать на ноги.  
        
      — Не дергайся, — Баки помогает ему подняться и крепко обхватывает за талию, позволяя опереться. Теперь Стив видит, что тряпка это кусок его футболки, превратившейся в потешный топ, ниже которого виднеются аккуратные мышцы и пупок. Почему-то это зрелище сейчас занимает Стива гораздо сильнее собственного ранения.  
        
      — В мастерскую! — Тони наконец приходит в себя и первым бежит вперед. Названный Питером мальчишка бросается следом, а Баки аккуратно ведет Стива за ними.  
        
      — Ты подставился из-за меня, — хрипло бормочет Баки, когда они почти добираются до места. — Это нелогично. Ты мог погибнуть. Меня гораздо сложнее убить.  
        
      — Мы все делаем нелогичные поступки, — усмехается Стив. Он даже останавливается и ждет, пока Баки посмотрит ему в глаза. — Ты же знаешь, я не мог иначе.  
        
      — Знаю, — Баки аккуратно прижимает его к себе, все же заставляя сдавленно охнуть. — Спасибо…  
        
      В мастерской уже освобожден один стол в качестве импровизированной кушетки. Стиву кажется, что тот же самый, на котором в первый раз латали Баки, но уверенности в этом нет.  
        
      Баки помогает ему раздеться и лечь, пока Тони притаскивает добротную аптечку со всем необходимым.  
        
      — Может, все же вызвать скорую? Не уверен, что я хорош в подобного рода… манипуляциях. — Тони бледный почти до синевы, а руки у него заметно дрожат. Это почему-то забавно: человек, потрошащий внутренности андроидов вместо ужина, готов упасть в обморок при виде человеческой крови. Интересно, станет ли он так же относиться к ремонту Баки, если узнает, что тот живой?  
        
      — Баки справится. — Стив, не стесняясь, улыбается, глядя стоящему над ним Баки прямо в глаза. — Не первый раз уже.  
        
      Это правда — Баки несколько раз латал соратников на полевых вылазках, искусно справляясь с небольшими травмами и помогая дотянуть до медиков в случае с тяжелыми. Простреленное плечо — далеко не самая страшная вещь, с которой ему приходилось сталкиваться.  
        
      — В моей программе есть основы оказания медпомощи, — подтверждает Баки, уже вынимая из открытой аптечки шприц с местным обезболивающим.  
        
      На промывку раны и извлечение пули у него уходит не больше пяти минут, в течение которых Тони предпочитает отойти и не смотреть, а Питер, наоборот, то и дело порывается взглянуть.  
        
      Лежа на койке, Стив отрешенно усмехается — сомневаться в себе можно сколько угодно, но подсознанию явно виднее, кем для него является Баки. В момент атаки он даже не раздумывал о деталях своих чувств — просто сделал то, что сделал бы для любого человека.  
        
      А ранение не такая уж большая плата за осознание этого.  
        
      — Пошевели рукой, — просит Баки, уже доставая иглу из упаковки.  
        
      Стив сжимает зубы, предчувствуя боль, но просьбу выполняет. Плечо двигается на удивление легко, картину портит разве что плеснувшая из раны кровь, но ни кость, ни сухожилия, кажется, не задеты, да и ноет только где-то в глубине, куда не достает обезболивающее.  
        
      Накладывает швы Баки с не меньшей ловкостью, а Стив все это время просто не может не смотреть на его сосредоточенное, но одновременно очень живое лицо с закушенной губой и напряженной складкой между бровей. Он невольно сравнивает этого Баки и того, который накладывал ему бинты год назад, на берегу узкой горной речушки после боя с террористами. Одна внешность, да… но на этом сходства заканчиваются.  
        
      Когда Баки закрепляет бинт и фиксирующую повязку, Стив вдруг понимает, что почти все это время пролежал с глупейшей восторженной улыбкой. Смутившись, он старательно исправляет выражение лица и переводит взгляд на успокоившегося Тони. Тот деловито копается в очередном ящике, игнорируя вьющегося рядом Питера, и в целом выглядит гораздо менее довольным, чем Стив ожидал.  
        
      — Спасибо, Бак, — улучив момент, когда никто не смотрит, Стив ловит его руку и трется щекой о запястье. Он успевает выпустить ее в последний момент перед тем, как к ним оборачивается Питер.  
        
      — Уоу, ребята, это было круто! — восторженно выпаливает тот, видимо, решив переключиться на более общительных собеседников. — Я собирался просто зайти к мистеру Старку, а попал на целую вечеринку!  
        
      — Питер! — Тони рявкает так, что оставшиеся металлические стены отчетливо гудят. — Если не хочешь усугубить свое положение, советую на этом остановиться.  
        
      Питер втягивает голову в плечи и умоляюще смотрит то на Стива, то на Баки.  
        
      — Ты тоже неплохо сработал. — Стив не совсем уверен, что разумно хвалить подростка за использование оружия, но тот действительно сделал все правильно и вовремя.  
        
      — Просто повезло. — Питер тут же заливается краской, вызывая улыбку у обоих.  
        
      — Не прибедняйся. — Баки первым подходит к нему и протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия. — Меня зовут Баки.  
        
      Питер трясет его руку и смотрит во все глаза:  
        
      — А я Питер. Ты ведь андроид, верно? Я таких никогда не видел…  
        
      — Андроид, — спокойно кивает Баки. Краем глаза Стив видит, как напрягается Тони, наблюдая за ними. Баки, кажется, тоже замечает это и продолжает: — Я пройдусь по ангару, проверю, не осталось ли кого-то.  
        
      Стив, морщась от неуклюжего движения рукой, тут же спрыгивает с кушетки:  
        
      — Я с тобой!  
        
      — Ты ранен, Стив, — возражает Баки. — В этом нет необходимости, я справлюсь.  
        
      Стиву совершенно не хочется соглашаться, но Баки смотрит так непреклонно, что он невольно кивает.  
        
      — А я не ранен, — робко напоминает о себе Питер. — Можно мне пойти?  
        
      Баки отвечает быстрее прочих, перед этим кинув короткий взгляд на Стива:  
        
      — Думаю, можно. Нет, оружие лучше оставь.  
        
      Стив уже готов возмутиться, когда Баки перехватывает его взгляд и закатывает глаза. Ангар зачищен, худшее, что там может найтись, это пара отключающихся андроидов, так что проверка — чистая формальность.  
        
      — Хорошо, идите, — Стив привычно оглядывает Баки с ног до головы, как делал на протяжении последнего года на границе, а когда тот разворачивается, окликает повторно. — Стой, Бак. Тебя задели?  
        
      Баки скептично смотрит на собственную лодыжку с темным пятном на порванной ткани:  
        
      — Мелочь. — «Мелочь» подсвечена синим изнутри, но тириум не течет. — Вернусь, залатаю. Питер, иди сюда!  
        
      Судя по тому, как охотно Питер подбегает к Баки, с выбором линии поведения тот не прогадал. Стив чувствует на себе взгляд Тони, но не оборачивается, пока те не скрываются за поворотом, и только потом со вздохом опускается обратно на кушетку.  
        
      — Стив, думаю, нам есть о чем поговорить, — напряженно оповещает его Тони.  
        
      — Ты про Питера? Все будет в порядке, там же никого не осталось…  
        
      — Да знаю я! — Тони небрежно отмахивается и передергивает плечами, в очередной раз оглядывая изображения с камер. Несколько андроидов выведено из строя, на одном видно медленно бредущего Баки и активно жестикулирующего рядом Питера. Похоже, эти двое нашли общий язык.  
        
      — Тогда в чем дело? — Стив почти уверен, что знает, в чем, но показывать это не намерен, до последнего надеясь, что обойдется.  
        
      — В андроиде, с которым ты носишься, как с невестой! — Тони явно рассчитывал этой фразой вывести его из равновесия, но Стив в ответ только смотрит тяжелым взглядом. — Не прикидывайся, кэп, я вижу, что с твоей железякой что-то не так!  
        
      — По-моему, с ним все так, — небрежно пожимает плечами Стив. Привычный жест заставляет болезненно поморщиться, но Тони, кажется, не замечает, отвернувшись и сложив руки на груди.  
        
      — Ладно, я могу спросить и прямо, — выждав не меньше минуты и не добившись от Стива больше никакой реакции, выдыхает Тони. — Я в твою кровать не лезу, но тебе не кажется, что давать столько воли андроиду это… перебор?  
        
      — Он не собирается причинять вред, — произнося эту дежурную фразу, Стив впервые думает, насколько беспочвенно она должна звучать. Да, ему все понятно даже без слов, но как доказать это постороннему?  
        
      — Откуда тебе знать? Не знаю, что там навертели в его мозгах, но если бы я не разбирал его неделю назад в этой самой мастерской, я бы в жизни не поверил, что он андроид.  
        
      — Это плохо? — не может удержаться от вопроса Стив.  
        
      — Это страшно, — холодно отзывается Тони. — Куда делся диод?  
        
      — Сняли, — Стив впервые чувствует что-то вроде стыда. Тони помогает им с тем, с чем не помог бы больше никто. Он заслуживает хотя бы части правды. — Мне так проще, — уклончиво продолжает он.  
        
      — Проще что, Стив? — Тони подходит ближе, и тон у него поразительно доверительный. — Проще верить, что одно из опаснейших оружий, которое создавал человек, живое? — От его интонации по спине колко сбегают мурашки.  
        
      Стив прикрывает глаза, не желая встречаться взглядом со вроде бы искренне взволнованным Тони, и морщится, делая вид, что проблема в плече.  
        
      — Тони, это мое дело… — Решиться и рассказать правду Стив все еще не способен.  
        
      — Откуда ты знаешь, что дело так и останется твоим? — продолжает наседать Тони. — Ты уверен, что понимаешь все детали его программы и почему он так себя ведет?  
        
       _«Это не программа»_ , — хочет ответить Стив.  _«Баки настоящий»_. Но он не может так сказать, не может никому доверить их тайну и вынужден слушать Тони, то и дело поглядывая на дисплеи. Судя по камерам, Баки и Питер только добрались до противоположного конца ангара.  
        
      А Тони, естественно, не намерен останавливаться:  
        
      — Стив, ты правда веришь, что эта машина стоит такого обращения с ней? Ты ведь действительно чуть не угробился…  
        
      — Стоит, — сдавленно отвечает Стив, сжимая кулаки. Ему охота испариться и не продолжать этот разговор, но выхода нет. Сердце глухо бухает где-то под горлом, но это не страх быть раскрытым — только глухая, безнадежная тоска того, кого никто не может понять.  
        
      — Извини, если перегибаю палку, я хочу только помочь, — примирительно вздыхает Тони. — Просто… подумай: все, что ты в нем увидел — высококачественная симуляция. Внешность, характер, поведение. Каким бы живым он ни казался… Господи, Стив, ты ведь не первый! Я уже видел людей, которые позволили себе обмануться и поверить в душу там, где ее быть не может. Это всегда кончалось разочарованием, а ты кажешься хорошим парнем… я хочу тебя предостеречь.  
        
      — Спасибо, — глухо бормочет Стив в ответ. — Я тебя услышал.  
        
      Ему больше не удается выдавить из себя ни слова. Пытаться переубедить Тони, скорее всего, бесполезно, но самое главное — опасно. По большому счету, нет разницы, как тот будет к нему относиться — их общение вряд ли продолжится, и тот может считать его психом, сколько заблагорассудится. Лучше так, чем слишком сильно заинтересовать Тони странным андроидом и нажить врага.  
        
      Стив намеревается уехать сразу, как вернется Баки, отоспаться в своей постели и вернуться к нормальной жизни, которая стала гораздо реальнее для них обоих. События последней пары часов окончательно затуманиваются планами на будущее, становятся неважными, даже занывшая рана перестает беспокоить.  
        
      Тони вполголоса напевает какую-то навязчивую песню, выискивая что-то на полках, и предоставленный себе Стив то и дело прислушивается в ожидании шагов. Баки и Питера нет на удивление долго, и когда те показываются в дверях, Стиву ужасно хочется узнать, о чем они могли разговаривать. Но он только улыбается вошедшим и успокаивающе кивает в ответ на взволнованный взгляд Баки.  
        
      — Все в порядке? — не отвлекаясь от зажатой манипулятором детали, спрашивает Тони. По его голосу понятно, что вопрос задан скорее из вежливости и всерьез он в своей технике не сомневается. Но Питер в ответ все равно пускается в рассказ о ползавшем по ангару андроиде. Краем уха слушая его восторг по поводу случившейся заварушки, Стив отчего-то морщится, но тут же одергивает себя. Не хватало еще запоздало рефлексировать после того, как своими руками уничтожил не меньше десятка машин.  
        
      Прощание выходит скомканным и полным неловких пауз. Питер явно расстроен тем, что его новый приятель так скоро уезжает, а Тони, кажется, все еще надеется, что Стив согласится на него работать…Баки явно не меньше Стива хочет домой, и то и дело украдкой сжимая его пальцы и заглядывая в глаза, словно стараясь поторопить.  
        
      Отвозит их, конечно же, снова Луис. Он же является еще одной причиной их задержки в ангаре — по словам Тони, сначала Луиса было не уговорить приехать на место недавней битвы, но теперь тот носится по ангару, выискивая одному ему понятные вещи и явно набирая материал для новых историй. За рассказами Луис пытается насесть и на Стива, но он удачно перенаправляет его энтузиазм на остающегося в мастерской Питера, заодно мотивируя Луиса поторопиться, чтобы скорее вернуться обратно.  
        
      Стратегия имеет переменный успех — в дороге Луис по-прежнему трещит не переставая, но теперь один за другим строит домыслы по поводу произошедшего. Стив только изредка фыркает от смеха, слыша очередное «удачное» предположение о гигантском андроиде или прибытии пары боевых вертолетов, но ни с чем не спорит, постепенно отключаясь и от голоса Луиса, и от реальности вообще.  
        
      Просыпается Стив у Баки на плече, когда тот осторожно трясет его, указывая на их дом. Смутившись, Стив резко поднимается, мельком жмет руку Луису и идет в дом, рискуя спросонья врезаться в дверной косяк. Баки слегка подправляет его курс, бережно придерживая плечо, и когда они оба оказываются внутри, Стив готов просто сползти по стене и остаться прямо в коридоре. Но он, конечно, берет себя в руки, оставляет так и не надетую куртку на вешалке и, отказавшись от помощи, одной рукой расшнуровывает ботинки.  
        
      — Я, наверное, в душ и спать. — Вздохнув, Стив выпрямляется и смотрит на Баки.  
        
      Баки понимающе кивает, но все же переводит взгляд на его руку:  
        
      — Справишься сам? Я могу…  
        
      Стив мгновенно заливается краской именно потому, что сам об этом думал. Мыться с перевязкой чертовски неудобно, а оказаться с Баки в душе было бы очень неплохо, но…  
        
      — Н-нет, спасибо, Бак, все нормально. Не первый раз, — Стив хмыкает, надеясь, что это звучит достаточно уверенно.  
        
      — Ладно, но потом я сменю повязку, — соглашается Баки и тут же добавляет, видя, что Стив собирается возразить: — не отказывайся хотя бы от этого. Иначе мне придется передать тебя врачам.  
        
      Стив ежится и кивает, а потом виновато улыбается и коротко целует Баки в щеку. Постороннее внимание к огнестрельному ранению им ни к чему, и оба это понимают, но угроза все равно срабатывает.  
        
      Обезболивающее потихоньку перестает действовать, и Стив раздевается, шипя и вполголоса ругаясь. После адреналинового всплеска ноет все тело, и в другом случае он, может, забил бы на все и лег спать так — вероятно, еще и в одежде, — но обнимать Баки грязным хочется еще меньше.  
        
      Глядя на красноватую от крови воду, утекающую в слив, Стив чувствует, что его отпускает. Будто где-то в глубине все это время непрерывно таилось страшное напряжение, которое теперь исчезло, позволяя свободно дышать. Висящая над Баки опасность быть раскрытым уменьшилась в несколько раз, почти исчезнув из перечня возможных событий. Неплохо было бы еще переехать — на всякий случай и потому что хочется, — но за эту проблему хотя бы не нужно хвататься незамедлительно.  
        
       _Все хорошо_. И от этой мысли становится гораздо теплее, чем от сбегающей по телу горячей воды, да и дергающая боль в плече притупляется.  
        
      Бездарно промоченную повязку, конечно, приходится менять. Стив терпеливо сидит, жуя заботливо собранный Баки бутерброд, пока тот аккуратно закрепляет бинт, и думает, что в этот момент счастлив. Тихо, по-простому счастлив — даже несмотря на пулевое ранение и то, что его парень не человек вовсе. Ощущение кажется забытым, ассоциирующимся с беззаботным детством, когда уверен, что плохо быть вообще не может.  
        
      И не будет.  
        
      Когда Баки заканчивает, Стив решительно двигает его к себе вместе со стулом, обнимает и утыкается в плечо, вдыхая уже ставший родным «андроидский» запах, к которому отчетливо примешивается порох. Плевать.  
        
      — Я так рад, что ты теперь в порядке, — тихо шепчет Стив слегка опешившему Баки и легонько трется носом о теплую мягкую кожу. — По-настоящему в порядке. Теперь никто не сможет тебе помешать.  
        
      — И нам, — неуверенно откликается Баки и обнимает в ответ, сминая футболку в пальцах. — Это ведь тоже важно?  
        
      — Конечно, важно! — горячо соглашается Стив. — Теперь мы точно справимся с чем угодно.  
        
      Он улыбается, чувствуя, как Баки легонько касается его волос левой рукой и мягко почесывает. Ощущать его объятия теперь еще лучше, все так правильно и идеально, как и должно быть.  
        
      — Идем спать? — тихо напоминает Баки. — Но мне тоже стоит сначала сходить в душ…  
        
      Стив поднимает голову и проглатывает привычную уже попытку отговорить Баки от бессмысленной для него траты времени на сон.  
        
      — Идем, — он улыбается, чувствуя прилив нежности, подается вперед и накрывает губы Баки своими, снова обмирая внутри. Теперь ни от кого не нужно прятаться и притворяться.  
        
      Баки на вкус по-прежнему словно наэлектризованный, и через несколько секунд поцелуя Стив уже чувствует, как ноги становятся ватными. Он ведет ладонями вниз по рукам Баки — обеим! — до локтей, потому что дальше о себе напоминает больное плечо, и обратно, обнимает за шею, зарываясь пальцами в спутанные пряди. Баки, словно вспомнив об открывшихся возможностях, крепко стискивает его талию, широкие ладони, прижатые к спине через тонкую футболку, кажутся Стиву неимоверно горячими. Ему хочется, чтобы Баки сдвинул ладони пониже, и от этой мысли низ живота обжигает возбуждением, Стива ведет окончательно, он глубже толкается языком в рот Баки и стонет, не справляясь с собой.  
        
      Стив чувствует, как Баки словно замирает под прикосновениями, но игнорирует это, сам опускает ладонь по его спине, подцепляя тонкий свитер над ремнем. От прикосновения к коже Баки вздрагивает и прерывает поцелуй, а прежде, чем Стив успевает среагировать, беспомощно прячет лицо у него на плече и отчаянно сжимает ладони, отрезвляя.  
        
      — Бак?.. — Стив встревожено гладит его, поправляя одежду и чувствуя, что совершил ошибку. — Баки, черт, прости пожалуйста, я совсем… совсем потерял голову. — Баки не поднимает голову, и Стив мягко трется щекой о его висок. — Я постоянно забываю, что ты… — Он мог бы сказать «не человек», но важно совсем не это, — не особенно опытный. Прости, Бак, меня несет… — Стив виновато вздыхает и бережно гладит Баки по волосам.  
        
      Баки не сразу, но все же поднимает голову, затравленно глядя на Стива. Он выглядит так, словно готов вырваться и убежать, и у Стива сердце сжимается от ужаса.  
        
      — Все в порядке, Бак… — очень тихо говорит он, глядя ему в глаза. — Такого больше не повторится, обещаю. Я…  
        
      — Нет, Стив, я понимаю, — глухо отзывается Баки. — Или думаю, что понимаю… Просто не подхожу для этого.  
        
      — Ты не обязан куда-то подходить, — как можно спокойнее шепчет Стив, ощущая, как от тревоги и неловкости сдавливает горло. — Я устал и паршиво себя контролирую, я налажал… но все это не значит, что с тобой что-то не так, — он нерешительно поднимает руку и едва ощутимо проводит по гладкой щеке Баки. — Если не хочешь, мы не будем сейчас об этом говорить.  
        
      Баки отрицательно мотает головой:  
        
      — Не хочу, — он пытается улыбнуться и встает, мягко выпутавшись из объятий. — Я в душ.  
        
      Стив кивает в спину стремительно ушедшему из комнаты Баки и уныло вздыхает, борясь с желанием отвесить себе оплеуху. Расправляя кровать, он нарочно резко двигается, тревожа рану и морщась от боли. Заслужил.  
        
      Привычная кровать вдруг становится холодной и неуютной. Стив ежится под одеялом, натягивая его на плечи и стараясь не думать о том, что Баки, скорее всего, не придет. Недавняя сонливость испарилась напрочь, да и тянущая тревожность не добавляла шансов уснуть, но будто налитое свинцом тело настойчиво требует хотя бы отсутствия движения. Так что Стиву остается бездумно пялиться в стену перед собой, иногда пытаясь закрыть словно присыпанные песком глаза.  
        
      Баки, кажется, проводит в ванной целую вечность, Стив почти собирается пойти проведать его вопреки пониманию того, что уж там с Баки точно не может произойти никакой неприятности. И все же, когда в глубине раздается звук открываемой двери, Стив чувствует облегчение. Часть сжавших сердце когтей ослабляет хватку, позволяя наконец расслабиться. Отчасти.  
        
      Стив не ждет,  _действительно_ не ждет, что Баки придет к нему. Но Баки приходит — ощутимо прохладный после душа, аккуратно забирается под одеяло за спиной и медленно, будто боясь разбудить, устраивается вплотную к Стиву и обнимает его за талию.  
        
      У Стива перехватывает дыхание, но он ничего не говорит вслух, да и не уверен, что способен на это. Но все равно выдает себя, накрывая ладонь Баки своей и крепко сплетая пальцы.


	9. Глава 9. Поговори со мной

      Несмотря на вчерашние переживания, утро тянется лениво и сонно. Кое-как проснувшись, Стив обнаруживает себя уткнувшимся в грудь Баки, хотя совершенно не помнит, когда успел перевернуться. Он трется щекой о мягкую ткань футболки и поднимает голову ровно в тот момент, когда Баки открывает глаза.  
        
      — Доброе утро, — тихо шепчет Стив, улыбаясь и поправляя сползшую на лицо Баки прядь. Его очень хочется поцеловать, но Стив не решается, помня о вчерашнем недопонимании, и только бережно касается его щеки, не в силах заставить себя убрать ладонь.  
        
      — Доброе, — Баки, кажется, тоже чувствует себя неловко, ерзает, и Стив только теперь чувствует его руки, надежно сомкнутые на талии. Наверное, это значит, что все более-менее в порядке…  
        
      От внезапного прилива радости Стив снова прижимается к его груди и судорожно вздыхает, мечтая продлить этот момент как можно дольше. Баки размеренно и изучающе гладит его по спине, то проводя ладонями вдоль позвоночника, то прижимая их к лопаткам. Под его лаской Стив тает, балансируя на грани сна и бодрствования, и мечтает только о том, чтобы это никогда не кончалось…  
        
      И чтобы организм перестал требовать продолжения.  
        
      Виновато вздохнув, Стив находит в себе силы отодвинуться и легонько поцеловать Баки в щеку:  
        
      — Пора вставать.  
        
      Баки кивает, но выглядит так, словно сам готов проваляться в кровати весь день. Ленящийся андроид, ха. От этой мысли на душе теплеет, и Стив все же решается поцеловать его в уголок губ, теперь задержавшись чуть дольше. В ответ Баки обнимает его за шею, и этому теперь уже невозможно сопротивляться, так что Стив аккуратно высвобождается из его рук и садится, на всякий случай прикрываясь одеялом.  
        
      Пока Баки переодевается, Стиву удается сбежать из спальни, не привлекая лишнего внимания.  
        
      Сейчас его устроил бы привычный сценарий: душ, горячечные образы перед внутренним взором, быстрая дрочка — словно он мог бы терпеть и сдерживаться, — и безэмоциональная разрядка, оставляющая только чувство опустошенности. Но пробитое плечо не позволяет даже этого — движения выходят неуклюжими и дергаными, слишком медленными… Левая рука тоже не помогает, и болезненное возбуждение быстро переходит в отвращение к себе, которое приходится долго и упорно смывать ледяными струями.  
        
      Кое-как успокоившись после холодного душа, Стив отгоняет глухое раздражение и осознает, что с этой проблемой нужно как-то бороться. Он не может запретить себе хотеть Баки, но должен сделать все, чтобы это никак не мешало их взаимодействию. Сама возможность быть с ним гораздо ценнее обоюдно доступного секса, но Стиву все же хватает знаний понять, что это может привести к ссорам и недоверию. Остается надеяться, что Баки сможет его понять.  
        
      Когда Стив выходит из душа, Баки смотрит на него слишком понимающе и виновато. Оказавшись рядом, Стив словно бы невзначай обнимает его, всем видом стараясь показать, что все в порядке, и целует в плечо. Баки, кажется, верит, — по крайней мере, он улыбается и кивает Стиву на кружку с кофе.  
        
      На почте, до которой Стив добирается сразу после перевязки и завтрака, обнаруживается сразу два приглашения на собеседование. Оба выглядят достаточно прилично, словно вселенная извиняется перед ним за недавние проблемы, так что завтра у Стива обещает быть важный день, к которому нужно подготовиться.  
        
      После краткой ревизии гардероба Стив вынужден признать, что приличной одежды по размеру у него не осталось: пиджак с выпускного, на который была единственная надежда, опасно трещал в плечах, да и смотрелся откровенно несуразно. Можно было, конечно, махнуть рукой в расчете на то, что смотреть будут на умения, а не на внешний вид… но Стиву отчего-то казалось, что лучше не рисковать.  
        
      Заодно можно будет подобрать что-то для Баки, которому до сих пор приходилось носить старую одежду Стива. Теперь она на нем сидела куда лучше, чем на самом Стиве, но все же… не дело это. Всем нужны собственные вещи, а не с чужого плеча.  
        
      — Бак, поехали в торговый центр? — Стив не слишком уверенно проводит по его лопаткам кончиками пальцев, отвлекая от книги. — Подберем тебе одежду.  
        
      — Это не обязательно, — Баки, как обычно, до зубовного скрежета логичен. — Я могу носить твои вещи, зачем тратить лишние деньги? — на последних словах он поднимает голову и смотрит Стиву в глаза. Кажется, он хочет добавить что-то еще, но Стив только беспечно пожимает плечами:  
        
      — А так будешь носить свои. Это всяко приятнее, — он хлопает Баки по спине. — Идем, все в порядке.  
        
      — Стив, — Баки все же откладывает книгу, и Стив уважительно цокает языком, мельком отмечая количество прочитанных страниц. — Ты не должен тратить на меня лишние деньги. Я и так…  
        
      — А ну-ка тихо, — Стив категорично прижимает ладонь к его губам, пока он не ляпнул какую-нибудь глупость. — Это нормальные повседневные траты для человека, и ты не должен отказываться от них, потому что… да ни почему не должен! А если не понравится, ничего брать не будем, обещаю. Мне все равно тоже надо кое-что поискать.  
        
      Баки беспомощно смотрит на него снизу вверх, будто бы не решаясь шевельнуться, и Стив убирает руку и смущается, едва перехватив этот взгляд.  
        
      — Не обязательно прямо сейчас, — он улыбается и чешет затылок, пряча неловкость. — День длинный. Можешь пока почитать.  
        
      — Нет, давай лучше сейчас, — Баки решительно поднимается, а Стив думает, что вел бы себя точно так же, иди речь о каком-то неприятном деле. Но ему совершенно не нравится идея держать Баки взаперти, и остается надеяться, что тот тоже сможет втянуться.  
        
        
      До торгового центра они добираются на такси. Людей вокруг еще больше, чем они видели в супермаркете, но обоим теперь гораздо спокойнее в толпе — Стив только тянет Баки к себе поближе и ласково гладит по руке, не позволяя слишком уходить в себя.  
        
      — Все хорошо, Бак, — он робко улыбается и кивает на дверь впереди. — Я с тобой.  
        
      Конечно же, здесь больше не только людей, но и андроидов. Тихие, покорные, они терпеливо ходят за владельцами или ждут у дверей отдельных магазинов. Откуда-то слышна ругань, но не разобрать, на человека или андроида она направлена. Обычная рутина Нью-Йорка, но Стиву отчего-то снова становится стыдно за происходящее вокруг. Стыдно перед Баки, который видит происходящее с совершенно другой точки зрения, а еще сильнее — стыдно перед собой за то, что раньше он только отмахивался, слыша экзальтированные и зачастую истерические предупреждения о разумности и опасности андроидов. Казавшиеся идиотскими тогда предположения в итоге могут оказаться самыми верными. Впрочем, Стив все равно ни на секунду не собирается присоединиться к их сторонникам, обычно призывающих ни много ни мало уничтожить всех андроидов.  
        
      Один такой как раз вещает неподалеку — слушателей немного, но Баки все равно хочется увести подальше, так что Стив решительно отворачивается и входит в торговый центр.  
        
      — Стив, постой… да погоди ты, — Баки одергивает его уже внутри здания и сжимает руку, отрезвляя. — Раз уж ты все равно меня сюда привел, нет смысла прятаться от таких вещей, — он понимающе хмыкает, а Стиву отчего-то сдавливает горло.  
        
      — Бак… — он говорит тихо, зная, что в шуме объявлений, рекламы и людских голосов Баки все равно услышит его. — Извини. Ты прав. Спрятаться от этого все равно невозможно.  
        
      — И это ты еще не видел, что они пишут в сети, — Баки шкодно улыбается и сам целует его в щеку, а потом резко отстраняется с совершенно отсутствующим видом. — Так куда мы шли?  
        
      Стив, не оборачиваясь, проходит мимо магазина «Киберлайфа», чувствуя, как снова начинают гореть щеки. Баки понимает его состояние и не пытается остановить, и от этого Стиву становится еще более тошно — почему он за все годы не понял того, что Баки чувствует буквально на ходу, и при этом ведет себя как самый тактичный человек в мире?  
        
      Внутри обширного магазина одежды ему наконец удается отвлечься, несмотря на то, что и продавцы, и консультанты здесь исключительно андроиды. Для себя Стив хватает едва ли не первый подвернувшийся пиджак, который нормально садится на плечах, но с Баки долго ходит по рядам, показывая разные варианты. Сам Стив не то чтобы сколько-то разбирается в моде, но он видит огонек интереса в глазах Баки и всячески старается его подогреть, не позволяя уходить от ответов и отмахиваться.  
        
      Баки явно интереснее толстовки и большие свитера, и Стиву кажется, что дело в желании спрятаться, стать незаметным и потеряться в неприметной одежде. Стив знает это в том числе и потому, что помнит себя подростком, когда в процессе полового созревания его тело вдруг решило наверстать упущенное в тощем детстве и стремительно набрало рост и объем, державшийся исключительно за счет тренировок в школьной бейсбольной команде, в которую его тут же позвали вступить. Он начал привлекать внимание, получать однозначно романтические намеки… и в итоге несколько лет прятался от себя и окружающих под теми же бесформенными толстовками. Искал человека, который полюбит его за душу, хихикала Пегги, которая смогла разглядеть в тихом сокурснике с задних рядов кого-то помимо просто симпатичного качка. И показала, что душу и тело вполне можно совмещать без особого ущерба, если оказаться в понимающем окружении.  
        
      Поэтому Стив не спорит, когда Баки скованно указывает на серую толстовку с единственным ярким пятном в виде белого крыла на плече, помогает подобрать еще парочку подобных вещей и не пытается предлагать обтягивающие вещи. Баки смущенно отводит глаза при виде работников-андроидов, и Стив за него отказывается от их помощи, радуясь, что навязчивость в этом магазине практиковать не пытаются.   
        
      В итоге они набирают целый ворох футболок, брюк и толстовок и идут к примерочным. Сейчас здесь не слишком много людей, но им все же приходится пройти мимо нескольких кабинок, ища пустую.  
        
      — Погоди, Стив, там кто-то есть, — настороженно шепчет Баки, как только Стив подносит руку к дверце с зеленым значком «свободно».  
        
      — Открыто же… — Стив толкает дверь, сдавленно охает и заливается краской до ушей, судорожно пытаясь нащупать ручку и захлопнуть дверцу обратно. Парочка внутри демонстрирует завидное самообладание — девушка смотрит через плечо парня так, словно пытается испепелить Стива взглядом, но не издает ни звука, хотя «процесс» явно находится в самом разгаре.  
        
      — Извините, — кое-как бормочет Стив, наконец отыскав способ закрыть дверь, и шарахается подальше от кабинки.  
        
      Баки за его плечом недоуменно хлопает глазами:  
        
      — Разве так можно?  
        
      — Конечно, нельзя. Там еще и штраф, наверное, огромный… — нервно хихикает Стив, беря его за локоть. В примерочную в конце коридора он заглядывает куда осторожнее, но там действительно оказывается пусто.  
        
      — Тогда за что ты извинился?  
        
      — Понятия не имею. Слишком хорошо воспитан, видимо, — Стив пожимает плечами, не в силах придумать иное оправдание. — Заходи давай, — он даже чуть пихает Баки в спину, стараясь справиться с никуда не девающейся неловкостью перед неизвестными экстремалами.  
        
      И Баки, конечно, не может не вернуться к этому эпизоду, когда они уже покидают магазин, нагруженные огромными пакетами.  
        
      — То есть они там занимались сексом? Зачем? Неужели нельзя было сделать это дома? — исследовательским тоном интересуется Баки, едва Стив, наконец, практически забывает эту ситуацию.  
        
      — Господи, Бак… Может, очень захотелось, может, просто идиоты, откуда мне знать. Я же не участвовал.  
        
      — А хотел бы? — задает совсем уж неуместный вопрос Баки, и Стив застывает посреди прохода, трет глаза и трясет головой.  
        
      — Нет. Не хотел бы, — выдохнув, наконец отзывается Стив. — Это же посторонние люди! — ему почти обидно, но он осознает, что Баки все еще не идеально понимает происходящее между людьми.  
        
      — А если бы это были не посторонние? — продолжает настаивать тот. — К примеру, я?  
        
      — Ба-ак, — Стив жалобно морщится и хочет провалиться сквозь пол. — Мы же решили не возвращаться к этой теме… — он отводит глаза, нервно сжимая и разжимая свободную ладонь.  
        
      — Но ты бы хотел? — вся тактичность Баки словно куда-то испаряется, он непреклонно смотрит в лицо Стива, словно задает ему самый важный вопрос в жизни.  
        
      Стив глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь справиться с колотящимся сердцем, и безотчетно кусает губы. Это просто вопрос, который в другой ситуации тянул бы на флирт, почему ему так сложно посмотреть Баки в глаза и признаться…  
        
      — Да, Бак. Я бы хотел этого. У меня не было подобного опыта, но я бы хотел испытать его вместе с близким человеком. Но это не значит, что без чего-то подобного ты перестаешь быть мне интересен. Я хочу быть с тобой независимо от… всего остального, — он запинается, моргает и трясет головой. — И вообще, мы не оттуда начали.  
        
      На лице Баки недоумение, и Стив судорожно пытается подобрать слова и объяснить:  
        
      — Это все… не главное, Бак. Ты ищешь… точки соприкосновения, или что-то вроде того, верно? Не нужно, — Стив подается вперед и берет его за руку, мягко гладит напряженно сжатые пальцы. — Только вот… давай вернемся домой и поговорим там, хорошо? — он виновато улыбается и кивает на движущуюся мимо толпу.  
        
      Всю дорогу до дома Стив то и дело замечает короткие взгляды, которые бросает на него сосредоточенно молчащий Баки, и не отпускает его руку, стараясь отвлечь от явно невеселых мыслей. У Стива в голове тоже путаница и смятение, страх все испортить, отпугнуть еще сильнее или не суметь донести мысли, но он заставляет себя поверить в то, что Баки поймет его. Поймет так же, как понимал всегда.  
        
      За разбором покупок и перекусом пролетает куча времени, но через час Стив все же тянет не сопротивляющегося Баки на диван и ободряюще улыбается:  
        
      — Поговорим?  
        
      Баки молча кивает, внимательно заглядывая в его глаза, словно ищет подвох, а Стив укладывает его руку у себя на коленях и задумчиво гладит запястье.  
        
      — Бак, нам обоим… и тебе в том числе, наверное, нужно принять одну важную штуку. Ты — не человек, и не обязан им быть. Я сам об этом забываю… все произошло так быстро, поэтому я, наверное, не успел привыкнуть… — Стив виновато улыбается, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Баки. — У меня раньше отношений-то толком не было, даже самых обыкновенных. Но главное сейчас — ты не обязан под меня подстраиваться, особенно в тех сферах, в которых не заинтересован.  
        
      Поморщившись, Стив прерывается и умолкает. Красноречие все еще не его сильная сторона, но ему как воздух нужно дать понять Баки, что в сложившейся ситуации нет его вины, а есть только глупость и несдержанность самого Стива.  
        
      — Я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой, — так и не услышав от Баки ни слова, добавляет Стив. — Неважно, в качестве кого.  
        
      Баки смотрит на него еще несколько страшно долгих секунд, а потом порывисто подается вперед и прижимается к груди, обхватывая руками так крепко, что у Стива сбивается дыхание. Стив замирает на пару мгновений, а потом обнимает его в ответ, прижимается щекой к волосам и глубоко дышит, успокаивая колотящееся сердце.  
        
      Они сидят так минуту, две, пять… ничего не происходит, между ними ни сантиметра свободного пространства, но все равно что-то не то, что-то не в порядке, и Стив чувствует, что Баки все еще прячется от происходящего, а то и от него самого.  
        
      — Бак, прости меня, пожалуйста. Я не хотел тебя пугать, просто есть, хм, вещи, с которыми почти невозможно физически бороться, — говорить об этом сложно, словно Стиву не двадцать пять, а минимум вполовину меньше, но он отбрасывает в сторону стеснение и старается говорить, как есть. — Это не значит, что без… без секса мне не захочется быть рядом. И я научусь справляться, обещаю, — он ласково улыбается и гладит Баки по голове, запуская пальцы в длинные волосы, но тот все равно съеживается еще сильнее, пряча лицо.  
        
      — Ты мог бы ходить за сексом… к другим андроидам, — тихо говорит он, и Стив чувствует, что Баки так же тяжело говорить это, как ему — слышать, но все равно вздрагивает и резко мотает головой.  
        
      — Нет! Я не хочу этого. Никогда не хотел, — Стив не лжет, он действительно испытывает отвращение при одной мысли о подобных вещах, хотя заведений, предлагающих интимные услуги, по городу пруд пруди, и никого не осуждают за их использование. Даже в студенческие годы Стив в них не бывал, хотя гордиться здесь совершенно нечем — разве что дополнительными насмешками от сокурсников.  
        
      — Почему? — по-прежнему тихо спрашивает Баки. Стив теряется, не зная, что ответить — не хочет и все, не лежит у него сердце к сексу без чувств, пусть даже с бездушной машиной. Да и бездушной ли…  
        
      От последней мысли по телу прокатывается новая противная дрожь, тянущая холодом по позвоночнику.  
        
      — Потому что это просто физиология. Не главное. Но если уж делить с кем-то подобные ощущения, то только с тем, кем хочется, или вообще ни с кем, — Стив усмехается сам себе и трет переносицу. — Я говорю, как старикан из прошлого века.  
        
      — Но ты не должен ограничивать себя… из-за меня, — непреклонно шепчет Баки, и Стиву очень хочется его встряхнуть, вынудить отвлечься и переключиться, но бросать разговор на такой ноте, значит, сделать только хуже.  
        
      — Дело не в ограничениях, эй. Я просто не хочу. Не могу же я себя заставлять, верно? Все в порядке, Баки… посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. — Стив не слишком уверен в своей просьбе, но Баки все же поднимает голову, а Стив тонет в расширенных черных зрачках и проводит по его щеке пальцами, едва касаясь. — Ты такой, какой есть. Другого тебя мне не нужно. И никаких других андроидов, людей и пришельцев тоже. Прошу тебя, поверь мне.  
        
      — Я верю, Стив, — помедлив, наконец улыбается Баки. Улыбка выходит робкая и нерешительная, и Стив чувствует, как у него начинают чесаться глаза.  
        
      — Тогда все в порядке, — Стив только сейчас понимает, в каком напряжении был последний час. Или, может, два, или вообще — со вчерашнего вечера. Тело будто отпускают невидимые тиски, слезы облегчения все же стекают по щекам, но Стив смеется, обхватывает лицо Баки ладонями и смотрит на него, как на величайшее сокровище.  
        
      — Что с тобой? — Баки широко распахивает глаза, но Стив торопливо качает головой и целует его в нос, а потом торопливо вытирает глаза.  
        
      — Мне хорошо, Бак. Я рад, что мы поговорили и… поняли друг друга. — Он смущается и морщит нос. — Слишком много эмоций в последнее время.  
        
      Баки все еще недоверчиво смотрит на него и аккуратно касается щек, стирая вновь набежавшую влагу. Стив перехватывает его руку и подносит к губам, целует от запястья до кончиков пальцев и прижимается щекой, расслабленно выдыхая.  
        
      Мечущиеся в голове мысли наконец успокаиваются, от тихого счастья перехватывает горло, и Стив усмехается собственным мыслям, отпускает руку Баки и обнимает его. Баки, явно обескураженный бурной реакцией, осторожно льнет к груди, но под руками быстро расслабляется, подбирает ноги и жмется еще ближе, будто огромный кот.  
        
      Стив гладит его по спине и плечам, чувствуя ответные теплые прикосновения. И он абсолютно счастлив.


End file.
